¡Rock and Love!
by YamixTeaLover
Summary: Anzu es una chica normal de preparatoria, y luego por un trabajo con uno de sus compañeros, un tonto disco y un guitarrista con cabello de tres colores, termina reclutada en una banda de rock como cantante. POR FIN CAP 11!
1. ¿por que estoy aqui?

**HOLA!! INTER-MEDIANOS!! Y… SALUDOS RED-EROS!! AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRO FIC!! Es que la idea me corrompía tanto que no pude evitar subirlo ya… este epi se lo dedico a Asumy… así que espero que me salga bien!!**

**Como ya lo dije antes… este fic fue inspirado en la historia de nana (la rockera) en el anime Nana… le pulí algunas cosas… ya verán los cambios que le hice pero por ahora no se notaran TANTO (Haci que la mayoría de las escenas les van a parecer conocidas si vieron ese anime… por ahora…) Pero solo les diré que NO es lo mismo… por cierto… este es como un Anzu POV… Pero solo en parte… (ya que al prinsipio narro yo peroluego es Anzu...)  
**

**Aviso: por ahora me tardare en poner los capis… ya que estoy escribiendo otro fic y por ahora ese es mi prioridad…**

**En fin…. Comencemos: Luces!! Cámaras!! Pastelitos de chocolate!! (Por que No me gustan los de fresa…) Acción!! XD**

**Capitulo 1:** _**por que estoy aquí??**_

Es una noche fría… como la mayoría de las noches eran en aquel pueblo, estaba nevando… era callado y podría decirse que hasta pacifico… a pesar que ese lugar era una zona de alto riesgo…

La mayoría de las personas dormían en esa noche tan tranquila… excepto ciertas personas que se encontraban en medio de las calles… pero esta vez nos concentramos un bar… un lugar donde suelen reunirse la gente… algunos que conformaban bandas y tocaban en ese lugar (no piensen mal!! Tocaban música!!)… justamente en la tarima esta a punto de empezar a tocar (música) una de las bandas… parecía como si todos hubieran estado allí miles de veces… así que tenían plena confianza… excepto por una persona de todos… tenia los nervios de punta y ni sabia que hacer…

- tranquilízate… todo estará bien… después de todo… tu eres una de las mejores cantantes que he oído Anzu… - le decía uno de sus compañeros de la banda a una castaña…

- gracias Jou… - le dice ella al rubio…

En eso ella se pone al frente del micrófono… mira al público… pero se siente tan nerviosa que no sabe que hacer…

- "de seguro se preguntaran que hago aquí no?? Una simple chica de preparatoria… cuyo color favorito es el rosa y le gustan los días soleados, ir de compras y salir con sus amigas… en un lugar de mala muerte como este, vestida de cuero y con tanto maquillaje de color negro que parezco una fabrica de carbón… no los culpo…"- pensaba ella cerrando los ojos para meditar… hasta que uno de sus compañeros le hace una seña diciéndole que tenía que comenzar ya… así que dijo:

- etto… Yo soy Anzu!! – decía la castaña totalmente nerviosa y, de cierta forma, algo apenada…

-" la verdad… es que es una larga historia… ven al guitarrista a mi izquierda?? El pelo punta, chaqueta azul marino, con ojos violáceos que son raros pero bellos?? Eh!? Que pienso?? (Se sacude la cabeza…) En fin… el es el culpable de Todo esto…" (Suspira)

-bueno… y… hoy les vengo a cantar!! Jejeje… U – Dijo ella haciendo a sus compañeros pasar pena a tal modo que los tres se llevaron una mano a la frente al mismo tiempo…

- en fin… comencemos!!... – dijo el guitarrista ya antes mencionado… el cual parecía ser el líder del grupo… - 1,2,3,4!!

Así empezaron a tocar… (Ustedes conocen la canción "rose"?? la que cantan en el primer opening de Nana?? Esa es la canción que esta cantando…) pero mientras canta… ella se pone a pensar…

-"hasta yo me pregunto… como termine enredada en este lío??"-

Wen I was Darkness out of town…

(Cuando era obscuridad fuera de la ciudad)

Furueteru Kuchibiru…

(Y en mis labios saboreo el temor)

Hey im like a dancing lady and i cry…

(Hey! Soy como una bailarina y lloro…)

-"Se que ya dije que fue culpa de ese chico de por allá… y es verdad!! Pero lo que me pregunto es ¿¿Cómo termine aceptando?? ¿¿Cómo llegue a parar con estos chicos??" -

Miketela mukéru hado hikisaru kono kisu

(Entre mucho mas nos acercamos, nosotros menos nos besamos)

Na bureta yusaku hey!, hey!

(Solo un montón de promesas vacías)

-"Ahora que lo pienso mejor… La respuesta también es sencilla… ven al chico rubio a mi derecha?? El que toca el bajo?? Su nombre es Jounouchi katsuya… y aunque no parezca… el estudia… de hecho estudia en mi clase!!… se los explicare…"-

**/****Flashback****/**

(Explicado por Anzu)

Verán… todo empezó en un día común y corriente… me levante, me bañe, desayune y me fui a la escuela… si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar y sus consecuencias… no hubiera ido… pero así es el destino…

Estábamos en la clase de historia… para ser mas específica… nos estaban dando la clase de historia egipcia… y justo unos minutos luego de haber empezado… el profesor dijo las palabras que empezarían con este tormento…

-Profesor: bien… antes de empezar…. Quisiera darles una estupenda noticia!! - si claro… - Para el viernes quiero un ensayo en parejas sobre las diferentes Heras y faraones del antiguo Egipto!!

Pero el profesor lo dijo con tanto relajo y alegría que sencillamente nunca hubiera sospechado lo que venia después…

Verán… el aun no había terminado de hablar… y como siempre sucede en una clase, nos alborotamos y empezamos a elegirnos los unos a los otros como equipo… pero antes de que pudiera elegir con cual de mis amigas iría… el termino de hablar… para mi desgracia…

-Profesor: hey!! No tan rápido chicos!! Las parejas las voy a elegir yo!!

Eso era peor!! El profesor era reconocido por poner a los alumnos con personas con quienes no hablan nunca!! Nerds con problemáticos, listos con tontos, los que faltan MUCHO con quienes NUNCA faltan… era horrible!! Seguramente por que creía que conviviendo seres diferentes aprenderían unos de los otros o algo así… ¿Qué se creerá? ¿Un psicólogo o que?

(Suspira) Además de que tenia que hacer ese trabajo TAN seguramente largo para dentro de cómo tres días… tendría que convivir con un perfecto extraño!! Seguramente irresponsable, flojo, haragán, tonto y sobretodo… problemático… por supuesto… ya que yo era una de las mejores de la clase… sin mencionar que todavía lo soy… seria una semana difícil…

Y así sin mas… el profesor empezó a dictar las parejas… no les puse mucha atención que digamos… la única parte que escuche… fue cuando dijo mi nombre…

-Profesor: Anzu Mazaki y… Jounouchi Katsuya…

Ven lo que digo?? Un completo extraño para mi, al menos en aquel entonces… solo lo conocía de nombre… nunca había hablado con el… claro… el era el mas "popular" entre los profesores en la preparatoria… problemático, tonto y faltante a clases… justo como yo predije…

Y esto es solo el comienzo… después de asignar las parejas el profesor nos dejo el resto de la clase para que habláramos con nuestros compañeros, fijar un horario para hacer el trabajo y decidir como y donde lo haríamos… (Harían el trabajo… no piensen mal…)

Claro… no había problema…. Con tal de sacar la mejor nota estaba dispuesta a hacer el trabajo sola si era necesario… pero el **donde** era el problema…

-Anzu: bien… ya tenemos todo… pero falta algo….

-Jou: (solo lo llamare Jou por que me da flojera escribir el nombre completo…) eh… que cosa??

-Anzu: es el lugar donde lo haremos… (Suspira) pero que problema…

-Jou: eh?? Por que lo dices?? Pasa algo??

-Anzu: si… es que en mi casa no podremos por que la están pintando…

-Jou: ahora queme acuerdo… tampoco en la biblioteca por que la cerraron….

-Anzu: la cerraron??

-Jou: ehmm… no querrás saber los detalles -.-u… en fin… y por que no en mi casa??

-Anzu: "algo me dice que el tuvo que ver con que cerraran la biblioteca…" emm… en tu casa?? Hablas enserio??

-Jou: claro!! No habrá problema alguno!! Mi casa es muy callada… mi padre nunca esta… y mi madre no vive con nosotros!! Daré lo que pueda para este trabajo Anzu!! Después de todo… necesito el crédito T-T

-Anzu: jejeje… (Ríe nerviosa…) bueno… creo que así esta bien… vamos hoy después de clases o tienes algo que hacer??

-Jou: mmm… no creo tener nada… así que podremos ir hoy!!

Y justo en ese momento el timbre del descanso sonó… (Ese sonido tan angelical… para el comienzo del recreo y cuando dicta la salida… pero lo detesto cuando marca el comienzo de las clases… T-T) el resto de las clases fue normal… cuando acabaron las clases me fui a casa de Jou… camine mucho… dios!! Nunca pensé que seria TAN lejos!!

El vivía en un barrio de esos de mala muerte… es mas… a unas cuantas calles del bar donde estoy cantando ahora…

Hicimos el trabajo que nos mandaron en su habitación… vivía en un pequeño apartamento… su casa era pequeña pero a la vez cómoda… y adelantamos lo mas que pudimos del trabajo… hasta que nos atrapo la noche…

-Anzu: Bueno… ya me tengo que ir… cuida lo que llevamos del trabajo quieres??

-Jou: no te preocupes… cuidare el trabajo con mi vida… espera!! Déjame acompañarte si?? Este es un lugar peligroso para ti… no valla a ser que te pase algo… déjame ir por mi chaqueta y nos vamos!!

-Anzu: emm… esta bien… - pero en ese momento me di cuenta de la presencia de algo que NUNCA debería haber visto… un CD… un CD de mi banda favorita… pero no uno cualquiera…. era el CD que iban a sacar próximamente… aun no estaban en las tiendas y el lo tenia?? Tenia que escucharlo!! – wuuuuaauuuu!! Como obtuviste este CD?? Aun no esta en las tiendas!!

-Jou: eh?? Ese?? Pues… tengo un amigo que trabaja en una tienda de música… me lo regalo por que me debía un favor y ese fue su modo de pagarme… no es genial?? – decía lleno de orgullo mientras se ponía su chaqueta…

-Anzu: SIIIIII!! Me lo prestas?? Por favoooooooooor!! Porfisss!! – decía yo con la cara de perrito bajo la lluvia mejor que tenia… nadie se resistía a esa cara….

-Jou: hmm… es muy valioso… hay!! Esta bien!! Solo quita esa cara!! – ja! sabia que no se resistiría a esa cara… para mi desgracia… no sabia lo que pasaría después… - tienes suerte de que me vayas a ayudar a sacar mejores notas… - decía ya con un puchero…

-Anzu: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Gracias! gracias! gracias!! Eres de lo mejor que hay!! – no cabía de felicidad… tanto que le di un abrazo y luego que me aparte empecé a bailar… jejeje… a veces puedo llegar a ser toda una niña… .U

- Jou: bueno… y que esperas?? Guarda eso ya y vámonos!! Es tarde…

-Anzu: eh? s-si!! – y en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono… ahí fue cuando mi liga con la banda comenzó…

Jou: oh! espera un segundo si?? Atiendo el teléfono y nos vamos…

Anzu: OK!!

y así Jou atendió el teléfono… no pude evitar escuchar la conversación…

-Jou: hola… si… que pasa??... QUE QUE??... No creo que… déjame ver… (Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo hasta que lo consiguió) ah!! Si, aquí esta… si… si… esta bien… voy enseguida… (cuelga)

-Jou: lo siento Anzu… surgió algo… te importaría acompañarme?? El lugar a donde voy queda cerca y será rápido… te lo prometo…

-Anzu: hmm… esta bien!! "Después de todo… ni loca me voy sola… este es un lugar demasiado peligroso…"

Entonces Jou fue hacia una silla que estaba a unos metros que tenia una de esas maletas para las guitarras… ja! soy cantante y ni se como las llaman… se la cargo al hombro y me dijo "vámonos ya! rápido!!" y nos fuimos de ahí…

Llegamos a un bar… de hecho vinimos al bar en donde estoy cantando justo ahora… que ironía no??

Jou: espérame aquí… voy a devolver esta guitarra que cierto irresponsable olvido en mi casa… ¬¬ - me dijo…

Y como si fuera una orden… le hice caso y me quede ahí… viendo como se iba… lo seguí con la mirada aun hoy no se por que… pero el hecho es que cuando llego a la tarima… adelante mi mirada al paso de Jou… yahi lo conoci… solo de mirada claro… pero lo vi por primera vez… ahí parado bajo una de las luces… en ese momento me parecía raro… una persona completamente enigmática… llevaba el pelo en punta… y al parecer era tricolor…. y sus ojos… esos ojos que me parecieron tan… tan raros pero… bellos al mismo tiempo… eran violetas… primera vez que veía a una persona con los ojos de ese color… levaba una chaqueta… y… un collar largo que le llegaba hasta el ombligo… era triangular y con un ojo en el centro… se veía… muy bien… aun lo recuerdo… como olvidarlo si se veía tan bien?? Y yo… yo… ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?? AAARRRGGG!!

En fin.. Creo que ya me calme… en ese momento llego Jou y le dio la guitarra, y su funda la dejo en una silla a unos cuantos pasos de ahí… bajo de la tarima… pero estaba tan concentrada en el otro chico que ni me di cuenta… muy pocas veces en la vida ves a un tipo que tiene ojos violetas, pelo parado de tal modo que reta a la gravedad y tres colores de pelo!! Lo peor es que parecía que ese era su pelo real y no se lo pintaba!!… era un ser completamente raro…

Jou: eeehhhh… creo que ya podemos irnos Anzu… Anzu?? Hey!! Tierra llamando a Anzuuuu!!

Anzu: Eh?? Ah… Jou eres tu… lo siento me entretuve… Jejeje… - reía completamente nerviosa… -.-u

Jou: eh… pasa algo??

Anzu: no, nada… - lo hubiera dejado hasta ahí… pero luego me arrepentí… ahora me arrepiento de no haberme arrepentido… T-T- bueno… si pasa algo…

Jou: y dime… que pasa??

Anzu: oye… dime… ¿¿Quién es ese tipo de ahí?? Al que le diste la guitarra…

Jou: eh?? Aaahhhh El… Su nombre es Atem Moto… es un compañero de mi banda… hoy le toco suplantar a un chico que estaba enfermo de otra de las bandas… si no… estuviera ahí yo también…

Anzu: entiendo…

Jou: bien vámonos!! Si no… tus padres te regañaran por llegar tarde…

Y así, sin mas, nos fuimos de ahí… llegue a mi casa y dormí placidamente… no se por que… pero la imagen de ese chico se quedo en mi mente... no podía quitármelo de la cabeza… claro… esto no explica por que estoy aquí cantando…pero créanme que tiene algo que ver… me adelantare a cuando todo comenzó oficialmente… unos cuatro días después… un día sábado después de entregar nuestro trabajo… sacamos la mejor nota por supuesto… pero de lo que hablo es de lo que paso el sábado…

Continuara…

**HOOOOOOLAAAAA!!… uff… me quedo largo…. pero almenos así no me extrañaran TANTO… no quiero dejarlos en suspenso… así que voy a ver si en estos días pongo la conti… ah!! se me olvido algo…**

**Aviso: a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos y peticiones… Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío… es del GRAN Kazuki Takahashi…Tampoco la serie Nana… es de su inventor(a) que no se su nombre… ni tampoco la canción… es pura propiedad de Anna Tsuchiya… en fin… dejen muchos reviews!! cualquier cosita... ya saben: al botoncito de abajo si??  
**


	2. Mi Razon

**HOOOOOOLAAAAA!! ¿Como les va? ¿Como les fue? ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿¿Me extrañaron?? Jejeje… no me hagan caso… estoy como loquita hoy… me dejaran MUCHOS reviews?? Quiero oír un SIIIIIIII!! Todos: SIIIIIIIIII!! Yo: exaaaaaacto…. **

**En fin… aquí el capi que tanto esperaban… Luces!! Cámaras!! Pastelitos de Crema!! Acción!!**

Capitulo 2:_ Mi razón…_ (Recuerden que Anzu cuenta lo que pasa…)

Era sábado… Yo iba a salir con mis amigas ese día a ver una película en el centro comercial… pero antes de eso tenia que hacer algo mas… recuerdan el CD que me presto Jou?? Pues decidí que se lo devolvería ese día ya que estaba de paso… mejor se lo hubiera devuelto el domingo o el Lunes… hubiera sido mejor… pero no sabia lo que iba a pasar…

En fin… fui a su casa y toque la puerta… atendió fue el padre de Jou, un hombre mayor, de cabellos canosos y eso… ya lo había visto antes… cuando hacíamos el trabajo…

-Padre de Jou: oh!! Tú eres Anzu no?? Que gusto verte de nuevo!!

-Anzu: hola señor Katsuya…. se encuentra Jou?? – pregunte cortésmente… ¿Qué podía hacer? era un señor mayor…

-Padre de Jou: eh?? S-si… esta en su habitación… pero…

-Anzu: Gracias señor katsuya…. – dije rápidamente y entre sin aviso alguno… tenia poco tiempo para llegar con mis amigas… ahora pienso que debí haber esperado a que el terminara de hablar….

-Padre de Jou: espera!! El…

Camine rápido… como dije era un apartamento pequeño… así que no fue mucho… camine hasta la puerta de su habitación… y apurada abrí la puerta mientras escuchaba las demás palabras que tenia que decir el padre de Jou…

"Espera!! El tiene visitas!!" escuche mientras habría rápidamente la puerta… esas palabras aun resuenan en mis oídos… rayos!! ¿Por qué no me espere? ¿Por qué no tuve paciencia? ¿Por que no termine de oír lo que tenia que decir el padre de Jou?... todas esas preguntas me las hago cada día desde ese momento…

Les explicare poco a poco… Cuando abrí la puerta… vi a cuatro chicos en la habitación… estaba Jou .por supuesto, que estaba parado en medio de la habitación… había otro chico de pelo castaño y peinado raro… estaba sentado en el escritorio, otro chico que tenia el pelo blanco, largo hasta mas debajo de los hombros y con una mirada aterradora… el estaba sentado en la pequeña mesita de la habitación… (No esta EN la mesa.. si no al lado con las piernas debajo de la mesa… que por cierto es de esas que son bajitas… las que usan los japoneses….) y… entonces mire al otro chico… yo… no podía creerlo… me quede sin habla… no podía respirar y sentía como mi corazón latía fuertemente…. no se muy bien por que… pero así fue…

El chico que había visto el otro día…. el que estaba en la tarima… al que se le quedo la guitarra… ese chico estaba ahí… sentado en la cama y con una revista entre las manos!!

Todos se me quedaron mirando… como no hacerlo?? Interrumpí en medio de su conversación con un puertazo… aquel chico fue segundos después de que interrumpí cuando me miro… no inmediatamente como los demás. Cuando sentí su mirada sencillamente yo desvié la mía hacia otro lado… no podía soportar que el me mirara…

En ese momento Jou reacciono… eso fue mi salvación… no quería estar ahí mas tiempo… quería irme lo antes posible…

-Jou: eeehhh… Anzu?? – en ese momento empezó a caminar hacia a mi… - que haces aquí?? No deberías…?

-Anzu: Toma Jou!! Gracias por prestarme este CD!! Te lo agradezco mucho!!– decía mientras le alcanzaba el CD…

-Jou: eh? de nada… - después de eso le dije

–Anzu: bueno, pues me voy… Nos vemos en clases!! Adiós!! – entonces… sin que el pudiera decir algo mas… Salí corriendo… lo más rápido que mis piernas alcanzaban… yo solo logre escuchar "que? e.-espera!! Anzu!!" pero aun seguía sin detenerme…

Un muy rápido "Adiós Sr. Katsuya!!" fue lo que dije antes de cruzar la puerta e irme… baje las escaleras rápidamente y ya me encontraba en la acera de la calle… no podía pensar bien… ni siquiera estaba pensando!! Solo corría… vi un parque que estaba cerca de ahí… corrí hacia el… pensaba que tal vez así me tranquilizaría… si solo veía los árboles, los pájaros o algo!! Podría entretenerme y calmarme aunque sea un poco…

Entonces en medio de mi "carrera" sentí como si me jalaran del brazo… si… me tomaron del brazo para detenerme… pero… al voltear… sencillamente no podía creer lo que veía… aquel chico de pelo en punta y ojos raros estaba tomando mi brazo!! Se veía cansado…tenia una mano apoyada en una de sus rodillas, la otra tomándome del brazo y además respiraba fuertemente… por lo cual… podría decir que me estaba persiguiendo… ¿Por qué me persiguió? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? todas esas preguntas y varias mas surcaban mi mente…

-Atem: e-es-espera por favor!! – Decía respirando fuertemente… - yo… te…te necesito….

-Anzu: "me necesita?? Q-qu-que quiere decir con eso?? Ni siquiera nos conocemos!!" – pensé yo… pero ni sabia lo que venia… -.-u - Q-que quieres decir con eso?? – pregunte … no podía contener la pregunta por mas tiempo….

-Atem: quiero que cantes para nosotros!! Por favor!! Te necesitamos!! - dice el todavía algo jadeante…

-Anzu: "aaahhhh… así que era eso…" –pensaba yo ya un poco mas tranquila

-Atem: te lo pido… canta para nosotros…

-Anzu: P-pero espera un momento!! Ni siquiera nos conocemos!! Además!! Tampoco se si canto bien!! – decía yo impresionada por tal proposición… ni yo sabia si cantaba bien!! Y viene el preguntándome si quiere que cante en su banda!!…

-Atem: pues eso se vera en un momento!! Solo pido que me acompañes!! Además… necesitamos un cantante urgentemente para dentro de unos días… y si no tenemos uno… perderemos una GRAN oportunidad…

-Anzu: p-pe-pero yo tengo que ir a…

-Atem: por favor!! Se que no nos conocemos… pero te lo pido!! – decía interrumpiéndome… - Solo haremos una pequeña prueba… y si no cantas bien te dejare y no volverás a saber de mi… te lo prometo!! – decía mirándome a los ojos…

-Anzu: pero es que yo… (Suspiro) esta bien… pero si no canto bien me dejas en paz si?? – no pude resistirme… T-T… no se por que… pero esos ojos tan extraños me dejaban indefensa… debí ser mas fuerte pero… no pude!! T.T

-Atem: Gracias!! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!! – decía… ¿abrazándome? O/ / / / /O parece que si… -/ / /- bueno… decía abrazándome de felicidad… - ah!! Por cierto… soy Atem… pero puedes decirme Yami… - decía el ya alejándose de mi… no se muy bien si estaba sonrojada pero… si sentía un gran calor en las mejillas…

-Atem: bien!! Vámonos ya!! Los demás nos están esperando… - dijo el y acto seguido me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el apartamento de Jou… en ese momento se me vino algo a la mente…

-Anzu: etto… podría preguntar algo?? – dije algo nerviosa… ni lo conocía entonces!! Como no estarlo??

-Atem: si… dime…

-Anzu: etto… es que… ustedes no deberían tener su propio cantante?? Es decir… que le pasó?? Y por que yo??

-Atem: eeehhh… veras… te lo explico….

**/2do Flashback/ **

(Recuerden que aun nos encontramos en uno… pero este lo explico yo por que ya me dejaron sin oficio... T.T)

En una habitación se encontraban un albino, un castaño, un rubio y un… ¿tricolor? bueno… y un tricolor… parecía que estaban hablando de algo muy serio… pero de repente el rubio grita…

-Jou: QUE EL QUE?? – grita parándose de la mesa…

-Atem: ya lo oíste… Tesuka renuncio a la banda para unirse a un coro escolar… (XXDDDD!! coro escolar?? Jajajajaja!! Ya, ya… ya me calme… y por lo del nombre… fue el único que se me ocurrió…)

-Jou: pero como pudo preferir un aburrido coro a una banda de rock??

-¿¿: No lo se… pero eso solo significa una cosa: tendremos que conseguir a otro cantante… - dijo el castaño ya sentado en la silla del escritorio…

-Jou: Honda… y como rayos quieres que consigamos un buen cantante en tan solo unos días??

-¿¿: Algo tendremos que hacer… si no… perderemos esta única oportunidad de cantar en el bar mas visitado de la ciudad!! – decía ya el albino sentado en la mesa… (Ya les explique…)

-Jou: Bakura… no tienes por que recordármelo…

-Bakura: lo se…

-Atem: Mmm… seria mejor que fuese una chica, si es posible… ya me canse de los hombres que cantan… - decía el muy tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en ella…

-Honda: si… y como solo necesitamos una cantante mediamente buena, seria mejor que fuese muy bonita!! – decía el sonriente…

-Jou: Hay!! Como pueden estar tan tranquilos?? Tenemos que encontrar el cantante, hacer que se aprenda las canciones de la banda, practicar y un chorrón de cosas mas!!

-Atem: si, pero no haremos nada si perdemos los nervios… - decía el agarrando una revista y empezando a leerla…

En ese momento se abre la puerta rápidamente… dejando ver a una castaña ojiazul... se veía apurada pero al ver a las demás personas que estaban ahí se vio como que dudosa… y bueno pues… ocurrió lo que se había explicado antes… después de que la castaña se fuera…

-Honda: pero que chica tan extraña… ¿que le habrá pasado?

-Jou: no lo se…

-Atem: y… ¿quien es esa Jono? – dice el esbozando una sonrisa

-Jou: eh? pues… es una compañera de mi clase…

-Atem: oye Jono… has ido con ella a un karaoke??… – dijo dejando la revista en su lugar y parándose…

-Jou: eh? de que hablas??

-Atem: ¿si la has oído cantar?…

-Jou: Eh? s-si… creo que canta bien… decente… pero…

-Atem: bien… esta decidido… - decía interrumpiendo a Jou…

-Jou: eh??

-Atem: espérenme aquí… ya vuelvo!! – decía empezando a caminar hacia la puerta

-Jou: espera un momento!! Adonde vas??

-Atem: a conseguir a nuestra cantante!! – grito el corriendo ya algo alejado de los chicos…

**/Fin 2do Flashback/**

-Atem: y eso fue lo que paso….

-Anzu: jajajajaja!! Un coro escolar?? (Ven?? es gracioso!! XD) – jejeje… aun me da risa!! Aunque ahora no estoy para ello…

-Atem: te elegimos fue por que fuiste la primera que vimos… en verdad que necesitamos un cantante con urgencia…

-Anzu: entiendo…

-Atem: bien… ya llegamos… - dijo mientras miraba el apartamento de Jou…

-Anzu: eh… bien!! – dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras… pero de repente sentí que algo me retenía de la mano… voltee y vi que era Atem… el estaba tomando mi mano… ahora que lo pienso mejor… creo que no me la soltó en todo el camino… ni me había dado cuenta… -.-u

-Atem: adonde crees que vas?? Nosotros nos dirigíamos a otra parte!!

-Anzu: q-que?? Pero…

-Atem: vamos!! – me interrumpió mientras jalaba mi mano y me dirigía a otra parte…

Al principio me pareció raro ya que no nos dirigimos a la casa de Jou… si no a un pequeño garaje que había detrás del edificio… aun me acuerdo… Antes de abrir la puerta escuche que me decía "espérame aquí… iré por los demás y vendré rápido…" entonces cuando abrió la puerta del garaje vi varios instrumentos… entre ellos: una batería (la musical… no las de los controles remotos!!) Un bajo y creo que una guitarra… pero no solo estaban los instrumentos… estaban los músicos también!! Es decir: Jounouchi, Bakura y Honda…

-Atem: que hacen aquí?? Pensaba que se encontrarían adentro…

-Honda: bueno… es que sabíamos que vendrías a este lugar… así que decidimos adelantarnos y preparar todo de una vez…

-Atem: bien… eeehh…Anzu no?? – Dijo el algo apenado… todo lo que hizo para que aceptara ser la cantante… y ni sabia mi nombre… -.-u

-Anzu: eh? S-si…

-Atem: bien… Anzu… ahora te haremos una pequeña prueba…

-Anzu: ¿prueba? – dije…

-Atem: no te preocupes!! Solo tienes que cantar y si no cantas bien te dejaremos ir y ya!! Estarás Libre de pecado!!

-Anzu: e-esta bien… pero… hay un problema…

-Jou: que pasa Anzu??

-Anzu: pues… que mas?? No se me ninguna de sus canciones o algo!!

-Jou: ah!! Es verdad!!

-Atem: eso no importa… no tienes que cantar toda la canción… con un pedazo basta… - en ese momento mira un pequeño librito enzima de una pequeña mesita que estaba cerca… se dirige a el y lo toma, lo abre en una pagina en especifico, luego se dirige hacia mi y me muestra lo que había en el pequeño libro…

-Atem: toma… canta esto… solo esta parte… y veremos si eres buena… - dice apuntando unas palabras escritas en aquella libreta… (Cuantos sinónimos hay de "pequeño libro??)

-Anzu: eh?? Esa es la letra de la canción?? – dije tomando el librito y leyendo lo que tenia escrito…

-Atem: bueno… eso es obvio no?? – dijo sarcástico… odio eso!! – bien… a sus puestos!!…

Y como si fuera una orden… todos se pusieron frente a sus respectivos instrumentos…. Bakura en la Batería, Jou en el Bajo, Atem en la guitarra eléctrica y Honda… pues… el no tocaba… así que solo se quedo en una silla observando… y yo… me puse frente al micrófono…

-Atem: bien!! Empecemos!!

La música sonó… no sabia cuando comenzar o en que ritmo… así que… haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo… empecé a cantar…. (Esta es otra canción que ponen en la serie Nana… todas las canciones que ponga lo serán si?? bueno… aquí va…)

My head is somewhere

(Mi cabeza esta en alguna parte)

But I feel it swimming away

(Pero siento como se aleja)

And you better listen to this

(Y será que escuches esto)

This World is full of mouses

(Este mundo esta lleno de ratones)

Youre Dressed down just a like for me

(Vas vestido perfecto para mí)

Whats more sometimes is that i like you

(Y lo que es mas, a veces me gustas)

Everybodys raping me

(Todos me mencionan)

Everybodys laying to me… me…

(Todos me mienten a mí… a mí…)

Everybody looking at me

(Todos me miran a mí)

Everybodys Laughing at me

(Todos se ríen de mí)

So i dont care what people say…

(Así que no me importa lo que la gente diga)

Im going my way

(Voy a hacerlo a mi manera)

Baby, my way

(Bebe, a mi manera)

Ill play with other guys

(Jugare con otros hombres)

Not living through this. Not, not again

(No estaré con esto. no, no otra vez)

De repente la música dejo de sonar… no sepor que... me preocupe y voltee a ver que era y me encontré con la cara atónita de…hmm… ¿Cómo llamarlos?... "los amigos de mi excompañero de trabajo"…

-Anzu: etto… pasó algo?? Acaso cante mal?? – pregunte temerosa por lo que iban a responder… aun así ellos se quedaron en silencio… no tuve mas remedio que volver a preguntar…- eeehhh… ¿chicos? se encuentran bien??

-Honda: eh?? – reacciono el… se hubiera quedado pasmado como los demás… así me hubiera ido y olvidado el asunto… - n-no… estamos bien… Anzu…. en serio es la primera vez que cantas??

-Anzu: eeehhh… pues… ante un micrófono si… por que??

-Jou: por que fue espectacular!! Eres increíble!! Deberías ser una cantante profesional!! – dijo el quitándose el bajo y dirigiéndose a mi para abrazarme de lo feliz que estaba… (Suertuda… ¬¬ primero Atem y luego Jou… a ti solo te tocan los guapos!! T.T)

-Anzu: O/ / /O

- Atem: Jou… quítatele de encima… la estas asfixiando…- dijo el con un tono que expresaba algo de molestia…. (Hmm… coloso?? pero si el hizo lo mismo antes!! lo recuerdan?? jijiji…)

-Jou: jejeje… lo siento… creo que me emocione… - decía Jou con una mano en la nuca… - pero es que cantaste tan bien!! Eres increíble!! De veras!!

-Anzu: enserio… crees eso??

- Honda: pues claro!! Eres perfecta!! Tendría que ser sordo para no darme cuenta de ello…

-Anzu: bueno… gracias…

-Atem: bien… ahora que sabemos que cantas tan bien… aceptarías ser nuestra cantante??

-Anzu: e-espera un momento!! Po-por que iba a hacerlo?? No tengo ninguna razón para estar en la banda!! Además… nunca he cantado ante el público!! Puede que me atore o algo!! – No aceptes!! NO ACEPTES!!

-Jou: por favor Anzu!! Es una oportunidad única para nosotros!! Además… puedes utilizarla para salir un poco de la rutina no lo crees??

-Anzu: si, pero si la escuela descubre eso… no se que pueda hacer!! Adiós a mis notas perfectas... adiós a la confianza del profesor… adiós a todo por lo que trabaje!! – me defendí… la verdad no estaba del todo segura…

-Atem: no pasara nada de eso!! Te prometo que todo estará bien… pero por favor… se nuestra cantante!! Te necesitamos!! Como hemos dicho… esta es una oportunidad única!! Tenemos la posibilidad de ganar mucho dinero!! MUCHO!! Podríamos conseguir varias peticiones de cantar en varios clubes y hasta podríamos tener un contrato con una disquera!!

-Anzu: espera… que fue lo que dijiste?? – y aquí empiezo yo con el error de mi vida… -.-u

-Atem: que podríamos conseguir hasta un contra… - no siguió… lo interrumpí…

-Anzu: no!! Antes de eso!! Lo del dinero!!

-Atem: eehhh… que ganaremos… mucho… dinero??

-Anzu: si eso!! Chicos… creo que ya tengo una razón para estar aquí… - si… creo que ya me acuerdo… entre por el dinero que ganaríamos… no piensen mal!! Es por necesidad!!

-Atem: eeehhh… bien!!…

-Honda: bueno… sea por una cosa o la otra…. que bueno que seas nuestra cantante… y tengo el honor de decirte… Seas Bienvenida a Nuestra Banda: Los Black Stones… nos presento… Yo soy Honda… el publicista del equipo y futuro abogado!! El albino se llama Bakura… como ya viste es el baterista… aquel pelo-pincho es Atem… ya lo conociste… es el guitarrista y líder del equipo… y ya conoces a Jounouchi no?? Es el Bajista…

-Atem: bueno… ahora si!! Estamos completos!!

-Bakura: esperen un momento!! (No crean que me olvide de el… llevo pensando en el desde hace mucho… les pido disculpas a las Bakura-Fans si??... lo que pasa es que el se quedo pensativo desde que vio a Anzu… ya verán por que…)

-Atem: ahora que pasa Bakura??

-Bakura: es que… no les parece raro?? Es decir… ella es una chica… rosa!! y nosotros somos una banda de Rock… como quieres que una chica como ella sea de la banda?? La gente no la aceptara como cantante de Rock!!

-Atem: hmm… tienes razón… pero sabes?? Eso se puede arreglar… pero por ahora, como ya esta solucionado el problema del cantante, es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí… nos juntaremos otro día, por ahora, descansen!!

Y así, sin mas… nos fuimos del lugar… llegue tarde a la cita con mis amigas… y no supe mas de los chicos hasta el lunes…

Continuara…

**UUUFFFF!! Este me salio súper-extra-mega-cansadamente largo!! Lo que pasa es que quería dejarlo hasta "y nos fuimos a casa de Jou…" pero luego me acorde del nombre del capi… y no tendría sentido si no explica ninguna razón… así que… pues lo alargue… además de que si cortaba esto desde "y nos fuimos a casa de Jou…" el próximo capi saldría demasiado corto para mi gusto…(Como me dio mas pereza escribir 2 o 3 palabritas que escribir otros 10 párrafos?? ese es otro misterio…) gomen si los canse… pero ahora… la respuesta a los reviews!! **

**-Mao Rozen Asakura:** jejeje… lo siento si te perdiste en algunas partes… pero toma en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo desde un punto de vista!! En fin… espero que te haya gustado este capi… procurare hacer mas corto el próximo capi… así no los canso TANTO….

**-Asumy:** hola!! Quiero que sepas que este fic lo subí por ti… lo iba a subir cuando terminara el de la boda… pero tu desesperación me convenció… en fin… quiero que sepas que TODO el fic te lo dedico a ti… por ser tan buena amiga y por ser tal y como eres… loca hasta mas no poder… (XD) en fin… lo siento por no publicar el capi ayer… es que surgieron cosas… y tuve que cambiar cosas el capi… palabras, escenas, etc, etc, etc…!!

**-Atem-****And****-Anzu-****Forever****: **HOLA!! Parece que te gustan mis fics!! Todos los que escribo… los lees y eres la primera en postear… (O en este caso… una de las primeras… -.-u) gracias por tu apoyo!! Enserio que te aprecio… sin tus reviews no soy nada… estaría por ahí en una esquina con un aura negra alrededor y diciendo "nadie me quiere… ni quieren mis fics!! Buuuuaaaaa!! T.T" en fin… gracias!! Enserio que gracias!! (Ni te conozco y ya me siento amiga tuya… -.-u)

**-Yami224:**gracias por leer!! Lo siento si no puse como llego albar aquí… faltan uno o dos capis…. pero no te preocupes!! Ese si lo pondré!!

**-Satsuki: **waaa!! Gracias por tu rebién!! Y lo de que te entro curiosidad…. pues es que ese es el punto…. entra curiosidad para que no lo dejen de leer!! XD… en fin… que bueno que le gusto y no se preocupe!! Aunque caigan rayos!! Una tormenta!! Un diluvio!! Terremotos!! Lo que sea!! Lo subiré!! Lo único que podría evitarlo… es que se me Balla el Internet… T-T

**Bueno… nos leeremos en la contiiii!! Y como dije antes: Dejen MUCHOS pero MUCHOS pero MUCHOS reviews por favor!! Si no… ya saben lo que voy a hacer… ME PONDRE A LLORAR!! T-T en fin… Bye-By!! XD**


	3. prueba?

HOOOOLAAA

**HOOOOLAAA!! Aquí con el otro capi!! Siento tardar… estaba ocupada!! (O mas bien me mantenían ocupada…) además de que, como ya dije, se me averío la compuu… y después!! Vienen los tipos del foro de los malos fics y tuve que cambiar la forma de narración!! Así que por eso tarde… pero bueno!! Eso ya no importa!! Lo que importa es que estoy aquí y también la conti!! Aquí ta!! :**

**Luces!! Cámaras!! Pastelillos de limón!! Acción!! XDD!!**

**Capitulo 3: **_**prueba?... **_(Recuerden… lo cuenta Anzu…)

Era lunes… era un día supuestamente como cualquier otro… me levante temprano, me bañe, me vestí y me dirigí a la prepa… eso si… hacia frío!! Acababa de nevar hacia un día… y cuando me dirigía hacia la prepa empezó a nevar otra vez!! Que suerte la mía… en fin, aparte de eso el día paso como normalmente pasaba… sin nada emocionante… o al menos hasta el final de las clases…

A la hora de la salida pues… me iba a ir! Estaba a punto de salir e irme junto con mis amigas pero… cuando iba a salir me encontré en la entrada un coche ultimo modelo, un convertible al parecer importado o algo así… y a un lado estaba recostado… A-Atem?? Era Atem?? Al parecer así era… ese chico raro estaba en la entrada de mi escuela!! Que horror!! Y lo peor: en eso me llamo…

-eh? ANZU!! POR AQUÍ!! TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO DESDE HACE RATO!! – decía Atem y como si ese grito fuera un detonador… mis amigas comenzaron a alborotarse, hacerme preguntas y a babear como tontas por el…

- KKYYYYAAA!! Quien es el anzu?? Lo conoces?? Preséntamelo!! XDDD!! –dijo Kira… una de mis famosas amigas…

- Wow!! Donde lo conseguiste? que guapo!! – decía Asumy, otra de mis amigas… (No pregunten… fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió…)

- KYYYYAAA!! QUE GUAPO!! Preséntamelo!! PRESENTAMELOOO!! –dijo Miho: una de las chicas que más ha tenido novios en mi escuela y, por desgracia, otra amiga mía…

- lo siento chicas!! pero Anzu tiene unos asuntitos pendientes… - dijo Jou saliendo de vete-tu-a-saber-donde atrás de mi agarrando mis hombros y empujándome despacio hacia donde se encontraba Atem…

Lo único que pude oír mientras me alojaba fueron unos cuantos grititos que provenían, no solo de mis amigas, si no también de cualquier chica que pasaba por ahí… acaso soy la única chica con racionalidad aquí o que??

En fin… llegamos a donde se encontraba Atem (que obvio no??) en cuanto nos pusimos en frente de el nos dijo:

- y bien?? Están listos?? – decía Atem con un aire de emoción…

- más que listos Yami!! – decía Jou como si fuera la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo…

- listos para que Atem?? –dije yo sin entender nada…

- te dije que me llamaras Yami… - menciono con algo de rencor y después dijo con mas amabilidad - y pues… para que más?? Para tu prueba tontita!! – dijo Atem tranquilo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- prueba?? Que prueba?? Explícate!! – decía yo ya algo agotada por tanto misterio…

- mmm… te explicare en el camino…necesitamos ahorrar tiempo y por lo que veo tenemos MUCHO trabajo por delante no?? Vamos!! Sube!! – decía Atem apuntando con la cabeza el carro que había detrás de el…

- que!? Ese carro es tuyo Atem?? – decía yo impresionada…

- y de quien más?? Claro que es mío!! Y LLAMAME YAMI!! Ahora sube!! No nos hagas perder tiempo!! – decía Atem ya abriendo la puerta del susodicho coche…

Nos montamos en el carro y Atem estaba en el lado del conductor… (Obviamente) Jou en el asiento del copiloto y yo en la parte de atrás… (Ni loca iba alante…) y ya pasados unos cuantos metros empezó a explicarme el porque estaba allí…

- bien Anzu… como se ve que no entiendes te lo explicare: como el próximo concierto es de gran importancia queremos ver que tal eres con lo del público… así que reservamos un lugar para una presentación en un pequeño bar para hoy en la noche… ahí veremos si les gustas al publico y a ver como controlas los nervios y… - dijo Atem pero…

- QQQQUUUUEEEE!? – grite yo como histérica!! No estaba lista para eso!! Pero en ese momento Atem pierde el control del auto por mi grito y casi chocamos… por suerte Atem frenó…

-hay!! No grites que me dejaras sordo!! – dijo Jou con una mano sobre su oreja…

- (con una venita en la cabeza) que rayos te pasa?? Harás que tenga un accidente si gritas así!! – dice Atem gritándome

- y como quieres que reaccione?? – dije yo devolviéndole el grito…

- y no podrías "reaccionar" más silenciosamente?? – dijo Atem con un tono algo sarcástico…

- podría si me hubieran avisado antes!! – dije yo contraatacando…

- pues dime como!! No se donde vives y ni tengo tu numero telefónico!! Acaso eres tonta o que?? – me contesto!! Como pudo decirme así?? Oh no… eso no se iba a quedar así…

- pues al menos le hubieras pedido a Jou que me lo dijera en clases!! Eso no te hubiera costado nada idiota!! o acaso no sabes usar la masa gris que tienes en la cabeza?? – dije yo!! A ver si así deja de decirme tonta!!

- esto… chicos… - dijo Jou con un tono mas bajo que el nuestro…

- QUE!? – dijimos al mismo tiempo Atem y yo mientras volteamos a verlo… estábamos enojados, y debo admitir que aun lo estoy!! ese idiota…

- mejor nos vamos… se nos esta haciendo tarde!! Jejeje… - reía Jou nervioso…

- BIEN!! COMO QUIERAS!! – dijimos y nos dimos la espalda mutuamente…

- jejeje… - seguía Jou riendo nervioso…

- bien!! Vámonos!! O llegaremos tarde!! – dijo Atem mientras arrancaba el carro…

- "nunca me había sentido tan molesta en mi vida!! El es el conductor!! Por que me habría de echar la culpa a mi?? Es todo un imbesil!!" - pensé yo… en verdad que estaba furiosa y el era un idiota!! Por que me grita?? Yo no tengo la culpa!!

(Estos son unos pensamiento contado de parte mía, ni que Anzu pudiera leer las mentes no?? es algo que quiero poner…)

- "pero que chica tan tonta!! Como se atreve a gritarme?? Y además casi choco el carro por culpa suya!! Te juro que si le veo aunque sea un rayón a mi carro me las pagara muy caro!!" – grito Atem molesto en su mente…

- "huy… Yami se ve molesto, no lo había visto así desde… NUNCA!! Jamás lo había visto ASI de molesto!! Y Anzu no se queda atrás…Mejor hago algo para calmarlos!!" – pensó Jou preocupado…

(Y aquí sigue Anzu con su narración normal… )

En eso… Jou me termino de explicar lo que seguía…

- esto… veo que como Atem no quiere explicar mas te lo explicare yo si Anzu?? – dijo Jou obviamente para calmarme…

- ja! como quieras… - conteste molesta…

- bien… veras… aun es MUY temprano para el concierto pero la razón por la cual te venimos a buscar temprano es por que… como lo digo??... te haremos un cambio de imagen momentáneo… - dijo Jou animado…

- que?? Cambio de imagen momentáneo?? –dije yo si aun entender…

- s-si… veras… recuerdas lo que dijo Bakura?? Lo de que la gente no te aceptara como cantante de rock por ser rosa?? Pues… se nos ocurrió una idea… - dijo Jou algo preocupado… ¿por que será?

- a ver… cual es la "dichosa" idea?? – dije yo tratando de ser paciente…

-te cambiaremos la imagen antes del concierto… te conseguimos ropa y maquillaje no te preocupes!! Y luego puedes quitártelo!! Por algo es momentáneo no?? Por favor…. – decía Jou entre contento y suplicante…

-que?? U-Un cambio de imagen?? No lo se… - replique yo insegura… tenia un presentimiento y no uno de los buenos…

-ja!! Lo sabia, además… no creo que te quede bien cambiarte de…- decía Atem pero lo interrumpí…

-jm!! Esta bien!! Acepto!! – dije yo en tono decisivo… que creían?? No soy una cobarde!! Y no dejare que ese idiota me diga que hacer!!

- enserio?? Genial!! Ahora si!! Vámonos Sr. chofer!! – decía Jou todo animado!! No se por que…

- si, siii… como quieras…- decía Atem molesto…

Llegamos a casa de Jou… los demás estaban ahí ya listos, me llevaron a la habitación de Jou… me pareció extraño ya que cuando entre vi a una chica castaña con cabello largo hasta la cadera, ojos cafés y con una expresión inocente en el rostro… pero luego supe por que estaba ahí…

- bien Anzu!! Ella es mi hermanita menor Azuka!! Puedes decirle Sere!! – dijo Jou alegre mientras presentaba a su hermanita…

- mucho gusto!! – dijo Sere también alegre mientras me daba la mano… debe ser de familia eso de la alegría no creen??

- eehh… bien!! Mucho gusto!! Pero… ella por que esta aquí?? – pregunte yo de inocente…

- pues… ¿¿para que mas tonta?? Para ayudarte con tu cambio de imagen momentáneo…- dijo Atem no muy amablemente que digamos…

- grrr… bueno!! Al menos no soy una descerebrada como cierta personita…- dije yo para contraatacar…

-¿¿Qué dijiste idiota??- dijo Atem reaccionando…

- lo que oíste!! o acaso además de descerebrado también eres sordo Atem?? – dije yo ya mas enojada!!

- LLAMAME YAMIII! O ACASO NO PUEDES APRENDERTE SIQUIERA LOS NOMBRES?? TONTA!! – dijo Atem… grrrr…. y empezamos a discutir….

- IMBESIL!!

- IDIOTA!!

- DECEREBRADO!!

-ESTUPIDA!!

- PELO DE PUNTAAA!!

- LOCAAA!!

- LOCO SERA EL PAPA DE TUS HIJOS IMBECIL!!

- YAAAA!! Que les pasa?? Ya parecen pareja casada!! – dijo Tristán mientras se interponía en medio de los dos…

- yo?? Preferiría casarme con una oruga!! Al menos tiene mas cerebro!! – dije yo… no me iba a quedar callada!!

- que dijiste?? – me pregunto Atem…

-lo que oíste!! – le respondí…

- grrr… tu… - rugió Atem pero lo interrumpieron…

-YA!! – dijeron todos los demás al unísono…

- como quieran!! – dijimos también al unísono mientras nos dábamos la espalda…

- etto… bien!! Creo que es mejor que se vallan fuera mientras visto a Anzu… - dijo Sere tratando de devolver la paz que había…

- ermm… bueno!! Nos vemos dentro de un rato!! Salgamos!! Jejejeje… - decía y reía nervioso... creo que de alguna forma tratando de devolver la paz al ambiente… en fin, luego de decir eso salio de la habitación junto con los demás chicos…

Continuara….

**WAAA!! AQUÍ TAAA!! les gusto el capi? no? si? tal vez? me extrañaron en mi ausencia? no lo hicieron? tal vez? mas o menos? no lo seee!! XD!! Pero eso si: yo los extrañe a todos ustedes!! y lo siento por hacer pelear a nuestra pareja… pero es que me gustaría hacer algoo!! (No les diré que es…) bueno, aquí la contestación a reviews:**

**Mao Rozen Asakura:** HOOOLAAA!! yo tampoco dije eso!! es que CREO que también puede ser que como es mi PRIMER POV… entonces pude enredar las cosas un poquito… no lo expresaste mal!! Es mi culpa por que YO no me exprese bien!! Jejeje… en fin!! Que gusto que te haya gustado el fic!! Por personas como tu escribo!! Solo espero que me dejes reviews cada vez que puedas si??

**Atem-And-Anzu-Forever: **que bueno que te gusto el capi!! XDD!! Me agradas!! Wiii!! No será por que te gustan todos mis fics??Jaja!! Es como digo: el interés por delante!! XDD!! En fin… verdad que tu también me dejaras muchos muchos reviews?? Espero que siii!! Por que tú siempre me animas mucho muchoooo!! Wiii!!

**Gabe Logan: **etto… no hay mucho mucho que decir de tu review… dime!! Te gusto este?? Cual parte te gusto más?? (lo siento por el interrogatorio… es que quisiera saber!!) En fin… espero que sigas poniendo reviews si??

**Bien!! Yo ahora si que me despido!! Ya saben: dejen reviews!! Cada vez que no dejen uno durare mas tiempo en poner Capiii!! Porfisssss!! No sean malitos!! Dejen reviews!!**

**Bueno, ahora si: Bye-By!! **


	4. el final del cuento

Capitulo 4: El final del Cuento

Después de que salieran los chicos de la habitación decidimos comenzar de una vez mi "repentino cambio de imagen casi indeseado". Digo "casi" por que desde hace unos días quería hacerme un cambio, quería ir de compras esta semana para hacérmelo, pero nunca pensé que ese cambio seria de esta manera…

En fin! ella empezó a probarme miles y miles de vestidos!! Botas, faldas, chaquetas, camisas, gorros… y hasta quería hacerme un piercing en la oreja!!! Lo peor es que me lo puso!

Menos mal era de clip y no tuve que hacerme ningún otro agujero a mi orejita…

bueno, optamos por ponerme una camisa negra con una calavera dibujada que me abarcaba toda la parte del frente de la camisa, una minifalda (ni tan mini) de esas con estilo "escocés" que era de un rojo un poco obscuro, una chaqueta de cuero entallada abierta, unas botas negras de cuero (que parecían de guerra por cierto) que me llegaban casi hasta la rodilla y un lindo collar que me llegaba hasta el ombligo que era una especie de esfera de cristal sostenida por unas pequeñas cadenas que parecían de plata (lo **único** que me gusto del conjunto…)

Después me puso algunas pulseras, negras obviamente, y ahí estuve parcialmente lista. Solo faltaba un paso…

Shizuka me llevo para sentarme hasta una silla, y luego me dijo en un tono calmativo que mas bien me puso mas nerviosa "ahora siéntate y relájate! que ahora viene lo divertido…"

En eso agarró un poco de maquillaje que estaba en una pequeña mesita a un lado mío, me hecho mucho!!! Demasiado diría yo!! Sombras, brillos labiales, lápiz para los ojos, etc.! etc.! etc.!!

Luego tomó un esmalte de uñas y me las comenzó a pintar de negro, no sin antes cortármelas un poco por que según ella estaban muy largas… no importo todo lo que le suplique y luché…

Luego de todo ese "proceso" me puso en frente de un espejo para cuerpo completo, y mi reacción fue esta:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! q-que me has hecho!?!?!? – dije aterrada de ver mi figura en el espejo…

-pues ¿Qué mas? tu cambio de imagen de fresa a rockera!! – dijo muy animada Shizuka…

- P-pe-pe-pero ¿que? parezco una drogadicta!!! – grite cada vez mas aterrada…

- sip! y debo admitir que es mi mejor trabajo!! ^^ - dijo con una sonrisa pegada al rostro…

-trabajo!?! Como que tu mejor trabajo?? Solo mírame!! Estoy horrible!! – grite reprochándole aunque eso no le quito la sonrisa de la cara…

-hay Anzu!! Relájate! te ves muy bien, al decir verdad pensaba que verías mal… pero al parecer me equivoque por que te vez muy bien!! –

-QUE!?!? Como que me veo bien?? – grite ya casi exasperada

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a los chicos que entraban corriendo a la habitación, todos se veían normales pero Jou mostraba un poco de preocupación…

-Q-que ah pasado? oímos gritos!! – dijo Jou muy preocupado…

-Que que ah pasado!?!? Solo mírame Jou!! Parezco drogadicta….!!! - dije a cada momento mas furiosa y desesperada…

- que como que que!?!? – dijo sin entender nada, hasta que me vio bien y luego agregó – Anzu!! Pero si te vez bien!! No entiendo que te preocupa… - dijo el alegre como si fuera lo mas maravilloso…

Luego, sin ponerme la mas minima atención en lo que le decía, se acerco a su hermana y le dijo – Oye! esta vez si que hiciste un buen trabajo!! El mejor que has hecho!! Te botaste esta vez hermana!! – dijo muy alegre hacia shizuka y con su usual sonrisa triunfadora…

En eso viene Bakura y dirigiéndose a mí me dice:

-baya!! La fresa se ah convertido en una rockera…- exclamo con un tono de alegría que expresaba hipocresía, pero luego de esto agrego – aun así no creo que tengas lo necesario, pero pasas el criterio visual. Con eso basta… - dijo esto mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros…

-quita tu brazo de ahí ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias… - dije sonando amenazadora, no quería a ese tipo tan detestable cerca! y menos con ese mal humor!!

En eso de la puerta parece otra figura, entraba muy calmada y lentamente como si no estuviera pasando nada malo. Esta figura por ahora muy detestable para mí…

-oh! por dios, por que tantos gritos? que acaso se propusieron a volverme loco? – dijo Atem entrando a la habitación…

-pues eso seria admirable de ver, me pregunto si…- dijo Bakura en un tono que no me inspiraba ni un poquito de confianza…

-sea lo que sea que estés pensando ni pienses en hacerlo!! – dijo como adivinando que quería hacer algo malo, se nota que desde hace mucho lo conoce…

-ja y quien te dice que estoy pensando algo?? – dijo el presumido….

-ah! es verdad que tu no piensas!! – dijo Atem orgulloso y petulante…

-grr… tu… - empezó a decir Bakura pero… lo interrumpí

-¡¡esperen un momento!! ¡¿Y que hay de mi!? No me quedare con esta facha ni muerta!!! – dije ya molesta de que me ignoraran…

-oohh… con que así te dejo Shizuka, te ves mejor que con ese look de rosa rosa marchita que tenias… –dijo muy arrogante…

-ja! y ¿Qué hay de ti? tu pareces pendenciero recién sacado de la cárcel!! –dije para defenderme por que yo no iba a dejar que "eso" me insultara así como así!!

_oh1 tu..!!!- dijo furiosamente…

-ah! ya!!! Dejen de pelear!! No pueden estar un rato juntos sin pelearse!?- dijo ya arto interponiéndose entre Atem y yo…

-NO!- contestamos al unísono mientras volteábamos a verlo, luego nos dimos la espalda casi instantáneamente…

-hay, ustedes son todo un caso… - dio Tristán acercándose mientras se ponía una mano en la frente…

-bueno!! Ya todo esta listo!! Vámonos ya!! – dice Atem amargado mientras salía del cuarto rápidamente pero a paso firme…

Y así, salimos todos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia fuera del apartamento. Ahí nos esperaba. Como siempre, el gran carro de Atem.

Los chicos metieron todas sus cosas en el maletero, y algunas que no cupieron las montaron en el auto. Así, incómodos, nos fuimos hacia aquel bar, donde esta ves tuvimos que entrar en la parte trasera. Justamente ahí habían varias bandas que seguramente iban a tocar esa misma noche, en ese momento iba saliendo un grupo del escenario, probablemente acababa de tocar…

-uff!! Eso entubo ardiente!! – decía uno de ellos, con cabello negro y unos muy lindos ojos verdes…

-si que les gustamos jefe!! – decía otro por atrás…

-claro! es obvio, YO cante… - dijo el chico de pelo negro que ya les había mencionado de una forma un poco soberbia… esta bien! muy soberbia!! Pero luego, miro a Atem fijamente al notarlo ahí, se acerco y dijo –vaya, vaya… miren!! Es el grupo del cantante que se fue a un coro escolar!! – burlonamente aun sin retirar su mirada de Atem…

-bien! que hacen aquí?? No se suponía que no tenían cantante? quien va a cantar?? Tu abuela?? – expreso el chico de cabello negro otra vez, burlonamente claro…!

-pues para que lo sepas ya tenemos un nuevo cantante… aunque te aseguro que mi abuela canta mejor que tu! – dijo Atem muy cortante, pero…

-hay! que chica tan linda!!– decía mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, al mismo tiempo preguntó – ¿y bien, que trae a una chica tan linda como tu aquí? ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-ehmm… yo me llamo Anzu Mazaki, estoy aquí por que soy la nueva cantante de esta banda… *aunque tácticamente me obligaron no?* - dije y pensé mientras ese tipo seguía sin soltar mis manos…

-ooohhh… Azu! que nombre tan lindo!! -dijo el mientras agarraba una rosa de no se de donde y me la daba- tan lindo como tu y tus ojos azules como un par de…

-si! si!! Un par de lagos resplandecientes, Bla Bla Bla!! – dijo de repente Atem de forma cortante

-oie! a ti nadie te invito a esta conversación… - dijo el chico de pelo negro volteando a verlo…

-pero nosotros estábamos hablando!! No me puedes ignorar así como así!! – contestó Atem y parecía MUY enojado…

-tu mismo lo dijiste, **estábamos **ablando, ahora estoy hablando con esta preciosura… -dijo volteándose a mirarlo pero luego regreso a mirarme a mi...

-y dime… tienes novio?? – dijo sin titubear, pero en ese momento fue alejado de mi con... un golpe de Atem??

-deja de jugar idiota!! Es nuestra cantante!! No dejare que te le acerques!! No es otra de tus victimas!! –dijo totalmente enojado y fuera de si… lo había golpeado!!

-huy! pero si que andas agresivo1! que? acaso esa es tu novia?- dijo algo burlón…

-PREFERIRIA MORIRR!!! – dijimos al unísono Atem y yo mientras nos apuntábamos con un dedo el uno al otro muy enojados por el comentario…

-oh! entonces no te importara que te pida ser mi novia, verdad Anzu??- dijo aquel chico de fanfarrón…

-oooh no!! Eso si que no!!! No permitiré que tu…!!- empezó a decir Atem aun molesto, pero yo lo interrumpí…

-ni muerta!!! Ni siquiera se tu nombre y mucho menos nos conocemos y tu me pides que sea tu novia?!?! No gracias!! No soy de esas!! – dije yo enojada al ver que el pensaba que seria como cualquier chica…

-mmm… difícil eh? me encantan las difíciles…- dijo el de atorrante…

-escucha, NO quiero estar contigo, eres un desconocido!! Y no perderé mi tiempo contigo!!- dije y me fui de ahí caminando a otro lugar, pero de repente sentí que me tiraban del brazo hacia atrás, era el chico de ojos verdes…

-OH! vamos linda, no querrás irte verdad? ven y pasa un poco más de tiempo con migo… - dijo de presumido lo cual conteste así:

-ah si…? un poco de tiempo…? yo te daré tu tiempo!!!- dije, y en ese momento le di un puñetazo con toda la rabia justo en la cara, tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo… (Autora: Si!! Así se haceeee!! .)

Cof! cof!! Bueno!! Como iba diciendo, le di un puñetazo justo en la cara… (Anzu: Oh yeah!!) Y bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, el o único que pudo hacer fue levantarse del suelo y contestar…

-mmm… con que un poco ruda eh? es cierto lo que dicen… las apariencias engañan, pero para mi creo que aun te pareces mucho al chico moto... deberías ser su novia!! – dijo el aun fanfarroneando…

-YA TE DIJE QUE ESO NUNCAAA!!!- contestamos los dos, otra ves, al unísono…

-ajajá! esta bien, solo es broma… bueno chico moto!! Espero que te diviertas con tu amiguita la perra violenta…- dijo mientras salía del salón, aun con un aire de superioridad…

-que QUE!?!? YA BERAS QUIEN ES EL PERRO!! VEN AQUÍ Y DIMELO EN LA CARA!!! YA VERAS QUE YO…!!!- comencé a gritar yo con MUCHA pero MUCHA rabia mientas Jono y Honda trataban de detenerme, mientras yo hacia de todo para que me dejaran y darle a ese tipo su merecido…

-ta daa!- dijo el chico en el momento que cruzaba la puerta, tras de lo cual se cerro y perdí la puntería, ya que estaba a punto de tirarle uno de mis zapatos… o mejor dicho!! Botas de guerra… -.-U

-no dejes que ese chico te moleste anzu1! es solo un presumido… no vale la pena!!!- empezó a decir honda después de que haya dejado "el arma homicida" abajo…

-molesta!?!? Quien dijo que estoy molesta??? No estoy molesta!! Soy un tranquilo mar de paz y tranquilidad!!! – dije yo con una cara que hasta yo debo admitir, era de psicópata asesina…

-n-nadie!!! Jajajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!– dijeron al unísono Jono y honda con una cada de que tenían miedo y reían de una forma… preocupada y falsa.

En ese momento se oyó decir desde una especie de micrófono invisible… "y ahooora…!!! Viene una de las bandas mas apreciadas para ustedes!! Que su cantante se fue, pero consiguieron uno mucho mejor en cuestión de minutitosssss!!!! Es…. *suenan tambores* Loooooooooos Black Stones…!!!!!!!!" Ustedes saben!! Con ese molesto acento que usan los animadores… alargando silabas como si fuéramos niños de preescolar…

-bien!! Nos llaman!! Anzu! recuerda: controla los nervios y no digas cosas entupidas, Jono: recuerda que pasamos de "do-re-fa" a "do-re-do" ok? , Bakura!! Mas rápido en la segunda y honda… solo haz lo que sabes hacer!!! – comenzó a decir Atem como si fuera el rey/teniente o yo-que-se a todos…

-si señor!! – contestaron todos, claro! menos yo, y así nos dirigimos al escenario….!!!

**///Fin Flashback///**

Continuara…

UFF!!! POR FIN TERMINEEE!!! ToT

*se oye la canción de aleluya de la iglesia*

Termineeee!! Por fin!!!

Es que no me venia nada para este Capi!!! Lo siento por tardar tanto!!!

El próximo capi… vendrá después de la conti de mi otro fic… :P

Espero no haberlos molestado tanto con lo de la conti

Es que se me fue la inspiración y no me llegaba NADA de NADA!!!

Bueno!! Ahora me voy, pero espero volver… óò

Dejen reviews por favor!! ToT

Con sus ánimos es con lo que me inspiro!!!

_**Bye-By!!!! ^^**_


	5. conociéndose

_Capitulo 4: conociéndose…_

_En un restaurante se encontraban__ cuatro chicos, tres de ellos muy contentos y uno con una cara seria, parecía que estaban celebrando, pues hacían mucho escándalo y tenían algunas bebidas en sus manos…_

_-Siii!!! Nos amaron!! Es definitivo: con esa chica llegaremos a la cima!!!- dijo uno de ellos __parándose de repente de su asiento, este tenia cabello castaño y un extraño peinado venia con este…_

_-no te emociones tanto… esa chica nos avergonzó con su entupido "saludito"- dijo uno de ellos__ con cabello parado de distintos colores, al parecer, el único que estaba serio en ese momento. Mientras recostaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, esta a la ves, apoyada en la mesa…_

_-bah!! No le hagan caso, solo esta molesto por que es la única chica que lo rechaza sin que siquiera le pida algo!! – dijo burlonamente uno de cabellos blancos, a lo que después empezó a reír__ fuertemente…_

_-callate1! No__ es eso Bakura!!- dijo furioso el chico ojivioleta, aun muy serio…_

_En eso se acerca una persona, vestida de una mini falda y un suéter rosa adornado por un collar de vidrio que le llegaba hasta el ombligo (el mismo del concierto), era una hermosa chica__ de ojos azules y pelo castaño corto, y al parecer era la chica de la que, justamente, estaban hablando…_

_-uff! Si que me costo quitarme todo ese maquillaje!!- expreso una ves que llegó a la mesa__ mientras aun seguía pasándose un pañuelo en la cara…_

_-ven Anzu!! Siéntate aquí, t__u mereces estar en la cabecera, A todos les encantaste!!-dijo el rubio del grupo mientras señalaba el dicho puesto…_

_-eeehhh… muchas gracias! P__ero no fue nada, Enserio!!- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba…_

_-para la próxima __ quédate callada y SOLO canta!- soltó de repente el chico pelo en punta secamente después del comentario de la chica…_

_-grrr… ¿¡pues que esperabas!? Era la prime__ra vez que cantaba frente a un público!! ¡¿¡¿Como quieres que yo sepa que decir!?!?- empezó casi a gritar la chica hasta que uno de los chicos le llamo la atención…_

_-ya!! Anzu!! Si sigues nos van a sacar! Solo… __tranquilízate si?- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña…_

_-Ok, esta bien Jou…-dijo y se tranquilizo la chica, pero después de esto reino un muy incomodo silencio. Preocupado, entonces el rubio decidió romper ese silencio con un comentario…_

_-__Oh! Vamos!! Estamos en una celebración o en un entierro!?!? Vamos a pedir algo y celebremos!!- comento enérgicamente, a lo que el chico de cabello castaño decidió seguirle el juego…_

_-si!! Tienes razón amigo!!! Meseroooooooo!!! ¿¿__O es mesera?? Como sea!! Quien atienda esta cosa que venga ya!!!- empezó a gritar como loco el chico ya mencionado, a lo que después el rubio del grupo se unió a sus gritos haciendo cada ves mas desorden, lo que hizo que sus compañeros soltaran algunas carcajadas, menos aquel chico de mirada violeta profunda y de cabellos parados que seguía serio como un glacial mientras dirigía con enojo su mirada hacia la chica del grupo, que parecía gozar el momento y reía mucho ante las constantes bromas de los chicos a su alrededor…_

_Y así pasaron un buen rato, varias horas se diría, e__n eso uno de los chicos lo vio, vio que no hacia efecto nada de lo que ellos hacían y que no se estaba riendo, por lo cual probablemente estaba enojado, vio que miraba a la chica que aun seguía riendo a carcajadas con los otros muchachos, no le gustaba esa situación para nada así que decidió lo que se dice "romper el hielo"…_

_-aaaahhh… vamos Yami! __Relájate! Esta noche es para celebrar si no recuerdas…- dijo el rubio del grupo pasándole un brazo por el hombro al susodicho…_

_-No me apetece hacer nada…-dijo derrepente aquel chico, en eso se quito el brazo del chico para después levantarse de su asiento mientras se ponía su chaqueta- creo que ya es suficiente, viene siendo tarde, y a la dama aquí presente no queremos que sus padres la castiguen, o si?-en eso empezaba a agarrar su maleta y se dirigía a la caja a pagar la cuenta mientras que los demás lo veían anonadados..._

_-…__ si que esta raro…- dijo el chico castaño que lo miraba como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo, ya que el era el que normalmente disfrutaba mas de las fiestas, empezaba a hacer escándalo antes que nadie, no vio por que estaba de ese humor, mas bien debería estar feliz… _

_Entonces__ debía haber algo diferente en ese lugar,¿ pero que? Toda la "celebración" era en su lugar favorito, bebieron e hicieron bromas, como todas las veces pasadas, no vio nada que haya cambiado en ese lugar ni ah oído algo que le haya pasado de malo a su amigo. "¿Qué será?" Se preguntaba incesante una y otra y otra ves…_

_-hum! No le veo nada raro! El es un amargado y siempre ah sido así, o al menos desde que lo conocí!!- dijo la castaña de ojos azules interrumpiendo derrepente los pensamientos del chico mirando como se iba el otro amargadamente para después levantarse y tomar su chaqueta entre sus manos junto a un bolso que contenía la ropa que llevaba puesta antes…_

_Ese comentario fue como una luz hacia los pensamientos del chico, llego a una conclusión: la chica era la causa de la amargura de su amigo, pero eran del mismo grupo así que deberían llevarse bien, entonces ¿Qué hacer?... cuando llego a esta pregunta le vino una idea en cuestión de segundos…_

_Llamo a los demás chicos, por excepción de la chica__ y aprovecho que ya estaba alejada esperando en la entrada a los demás, y les dijo su gran idea al parecer en secreto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo…_

_Después__ de saber lo que iban a hacer y lo que iban a decir, agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a la salida…_

_Llegaron y vieron que tanto Yami como Anzu estaban ahí, pero se daban la espalda y reinaba un silencio sepulcral, la escena les causo un tanto de risa, pero decidieron callar, y se __dirigieron hacia ellos…_

_-hola chicos esp…-__empezó a decir el de cabellos castaños, pero lo interrumpieron…_

_-¡¿¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?!?!-dijeron al unísono__ los dos chicos (otra ves), que al darse cuenta de esto se miraron con rabia y se dieron la espalda (otra ves)…_

_-jeje, perdón es quee…-empezó a decir el de cabello castaño buscando una excusa para su tardanza, pero par__a bien o para mal de el, lo interrumpieron…_

_-ya no importa! Vámonos ya!!- soltó derrepente aquel chico de ojos violetas y se empezó a dirigir hacia su auto pero…_

_-aaaahhh… no puedo ir contigo Yami-dijo derrepente el rubio del grupo…_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como que no puedes ir?!-__ dijo alterado el tricolor…_

_-esssss queee….. Le prometí a mi hermana que iría a acompañarla de las clases de danza!! Y eso queda muy cerca, así que me aprovechare e iré caminando…-dijo el rubio y enseguida le siguió la voz del castaño…_

_-si! Eso!! Y yo también me iré con el!! –dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su compañero rubio..._

_-¿y tu que? ¿Tu si iras Bakura?- dijo mirando amenazadoramente al albino para que si fuera, pero este le negó con la cabeza…_

_-Yami, sabes que soy un hombre de libertad! Y sin importar que hagas no iré y mucho menos si es contigo y en tu auto…- dijo tranquilamente el albino con una mirada burlona, a lo cual después agrego- aunque no veo que tiene de malo que o vayamos ninguno! Después de todo tienes una muy buena compañía…-dijo esto mirando a Anzu que los miraba a todos perpleja…_

_-si, como no… buena compañía…-dijo derrepente el ojivioleta volteando a ver a la chica con fastidio por solo un momento, volteo entonces y vio a los chicos que empezaron a caminar… _

_-nos vemos otro día Yami!! –dijeron dos de los chicos en lo cual desaparecieron dando la vuelta a una esquina, en cuanto al albino, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al del dúo dinámico y desapareció dando vuelta por un callejón sin decir absolutamente nada…_

_-me odian- dijo el y dio la vuelta abriendo la puerta del auto- ¡vamos! ¿Que esperas? ¿Quieres que te deje aquí o que?-dijo con fastidio parado junto a la puerta, mirando a la chica que volteaba a verlo con desdén…_

_En ese momento ella solo expreso un burlesco "¿¡podrías ser mas amigable sabes!?" pero el no lo tomo en cuenta, después ella fue casi corriendo hacia el auto se monto en el, a lo que el chico cerró la puerta y fue hacia el otro lado de el auto, montándose en el lado del conductor, y así sin mas, arrancaron el auto…_

_En el camino había un gran silencio, la chica solo miraba por la ventana tratando de olvidar la presencia del chico, mientras el solo se concentraba en el camino, así hasta que el chico se dio cuenta de algo, se detuvo en uno de los semáforos en rojos que había en el camino…._

_-¿en donde vives?-soltó derrepente secamente mientras miraba fijamente el camino…_

_-ah…! doblando a la derecha a unas cuantas cuadras mas allá esta un gran edificio verde, por ahí es…-dijo la chica un poco inquieta…_

_-vives en ese edificio verde?-preguntó el chico otra vez mientras arrancaba el auto…_

_-no. Pero vivo cerca…- soltó la chica tratando de evadir toda respuesta posible…_

_-¿Qué tan cerca?- insistió el…_

_-¿¡que te importa!? ¡Si te digo que vivo cerca es por que así es!-soltó derrepente molesta la chica, a lo que el volteo a verla impresionado por un momento hasta que devolvió su vista hacia la vía…_

_-cálmate! Solo fue una pregunta… - se excuso el para después continuar – escúchame, quiero __**llevarte hacia tu casa**__ no __**"cerca"**__ de tu casa ¿me entiendes? Es muy tarde, no quiero que le pase algo a nuestra cantante, ¡¡si te pasa algo los demás me lo reclamaran durante semanas!!_

_-si, ya me olvidaba de que tu solo estas conmigo por que soy la cantante, si no ni siquiera recordarías mi nombre…- dijo la chica viendo hacia la ventana, viendo todo congelado y humedecido por la nieve, no había gente y solo estaban algunas luces prendidas en unas cuantas casas de esa calle…_

_-no es así… tu eres una gran persona y aunque eres insoportable a veces con tu carácter de niña consentida, se que no eres mala…- dijo el aun sin voltear…_

_-¿niña consentida? ¡Baya quien lo dice! ¡¡El mister hombre trillonario que siempre tiene lo que quiere y que su papi es el presidente de la empresa mas reconocida del país!! O al menos eso me dijeron los demás…- dijo con un tono muy irónico ella mientras reía un poco burlona…_

_-no creas que es así de censillo, casi no veo a mi padre, no tengo madre y mi familia tácticamente me odia…- dijo el lo que la chica se impresiono un poco…_

_-¿Qué? A ver, explícalo!- dijo ella aun sorprendida por la respuesta del chico, a lo que el chico solamente sonrío tristemente y respondió…_

_-mi padre se la pasa viajando y trabajando para la empresa, pocas veces viene a casa, es un milagro cuando lo hace! Y mi madre…! ah… Mi madre… Nunca la conocí, murió en el instante que yo nací, el único recuerdo que tengo de ella es mi propia vida y una foto que me dio mi padre a los 5 años, después de que la conseguí por error mientras jugaba en la casa…-dijo el aun concentrado en el camino, hizo silencio por un momento y después prosiguió - mi familia estaba en contra del matrimonio entre mi padre con mi madre por que la conseguían "poco apta" para mi padre, aun así mis padres no les prestaron atención y se casaron dando como fruto de su relación yo, lo cual trajo un poco de caos, mi familia me odia por que odiaban a mi madre y por que me fui haciendo mas rebelde según ellos y ahora estoy en una banda de rock… ellos odian el rock…- confesó el mirando con un poco de nostalgia la calle y riendo por lo bajo ante lo ultimo, mientras tanto Anzu solo lo miraba fijamente, su mirada no era de tristeza ni de alegría, mas bien parecía llena de indiferencia, como si no sintiera absolutamente nada sobre lo que el le decía…_

_-mmm... te compadezco de ti, con todos esos vejetes y envidiosos alrededor tuyo que desean fervientemente que ojala no hubieras nacido debe ser duro…-dijo volteando a ver el cielo lleno de estrellas que se posaba enzima de ellos, después agregó- has estado muy solo ¿no? Pobre de ti…-_

_-jeje… eres la primera que no dice el típico "lo siento, no debí preguntar eso"… ¿acaso conoces casos peores? o… acaso… ¿tu tienes una historia mas triste aun?- dijo el chico_

_-mmm… para responder esa pregunta tendría que explicarte un montón de cosas, pero no quiero, es tarde y además, ya llegamos….- dijo ella mirando como se acercaban al lugar que ella había dicho con anterioridad..._

_Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para bajarse, pero una mano la sostuvo de su brazo a lo que ella volteo y vio al chico de cabellos en punta sosteniéndole el brazo mientras el estaba volteando también hacia ella…_

_-¡dije que te quería llevar __**hacia tu casa**__, no __**cerca**__!- dijo el mientras le agarraba cada ves con mas fuerza el brazo…_

_-pero si llego contigo aun así mis padres me reprenderían por llegar a la casa en el auto con un extraño!y mucho mas!! A esta hora!- dijo ella reprochándole…_

_-pues aun así! Aunque sea enfrente! O a una cuadra! Donde pueda estar seguro de que es tan cercano que no haya la posibilidad de que algo te pase! No quiero… simplemente no quiero que te pase nada…- dijo el soltando el brazo de ella mientras miraba hacia el lado contrario al de ella…_

_-p-pero… ya estamos… y-yo vivo justo ahí! –dijo apuntando un edificio un poco cercano cual entrada estaba en la vuelta de la esquina de esa calle…_

_-pues… si es así, creo que esta bien… puedes salir- dijo el mientras volteaba a verla por ultima ves ese día y volvía a voltear hacia el frente, hacia el volante…_

_-e-esta bien… -dijo y en cuanto dijo esto recogió todas sus cosas y salió el auto parándose firmemente en la acera - adiós-_

_-…adiós…-dijo el mientras arrancaba el auto. Mientras tanto ella veía el auto partir y así se quedo hasta que lo perdió de vista…_

_-uff.… menos mal!! – expreso ella mientras volvía a mirar hacia el punto donde vio el auto desaparecer con una mirada un poco triste y en eso comenzó a caminar, no hacia el edificio al que había apuntado, si no por un lugar distinto… _

_Camino por varias cuadras y calles por un tiempo hasta llegar a un barrio pobre, donde oía a los perros ladrar y algunas sirenas por lo lejos, no veía a casi nadie ahí y todo eso estaba obscuro, siguió caminando hasta que llegó hacia un edificio muy viejo, estaba todo destartalado aunque aun así parecía poder estar de pie, pero solo apenas, ella empezó a caminar hacia ese edificio y subió algunas escaleras para llegar a la puerta, ahí sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta con ellas y entró cerrando esta detrás de si…_

_Era una pequeña casa de un espacio muy reducido, justo en el pasillo de la entrada estaba una pequeña mesita donde estaban algunos portarretratos, en uno de ellos aparecía una anciana con una mirada profunda, dura y seria, el cabello canoso y recogido junto a la piel muy blanca que junto con el cabello parecía un conjunto…_

_-lo siento abuela, por llegar tan tarde… es que tenia algunas cosas que hacer, tal ves llegue mucho mas seguido a estas horas desde ahora, así que no te enojes por favor…-dijo ella agarrando aquel cuadro y mirándolo melancólicamente, después lo volvió a dejar en la mesita y caminó un poco mas y entro hacia un cuarto sumamente pequeño con una pequeña cama a lo cual ella lanzó el bolso a una esquina y después se lanzó a si misma de espaldas hacia aquella cama mientras suspiraba…_

_-lo siento Atem, pero no puedo dejar que te preocupes mas…-dijo mirando a techo a lo cual fue cerrando los ojos lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormida…_

_Continuara…_


	6. Un dia aparentemente normal

**Capitulo 6:** _Un día aparentemente normal…_

El día era hermoso, el sol iluminaba el cielo y, al mismo tiempo, la nieve que había caído en días anteriores, haciendo que la nieve brillara de tal manera como si fueran miles de diamantes en el suelo. Había muchas personas afuera que caminaban hacia su trabajo, o niños jugando y corriendo en la nieve, mientras sus padres los regañaban ya que tenían que llevarlos a sus respectivas escuelas…

Mientras esto sucedía, en un apartamento muy destartalado, sucio y viejo dormía en su habitación una chica de cabellos castaños, dormía profundamente en su cama, parecía muy pacifica, pero sin embargo en ese momento sonó el despertador…

-¡esta cosa….!!! ¡Cállate de una ves!- dijo ella mientras le daba varios golpes muy fuertes para apagarlo con una expresión de cansancio en su cara, pero en ese momento vio la hora que decía el reloj…

-…dios mío… ¡¡¡LLEGARE TARDE!!!- grito ella desesperada y salió rápidamente de la cama mientras que rápidamente se le quitaba la cara de sueño, y corrió rápidamente al baño con una toalla y su uniforme, al mismo tiempo que maldecía al reloj que tenia por no funcionar bien y sonar mas tarde de la hora que ella había puesto la alarma...

En fin, salio como un rayo del baño y fue corriendo a la cocina y agarró un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca y luego, casi al instante, se fue a buscar algo en el refrigerador, y sacó un cartón de leche, pero se le quedó viendo algo…

-esta cosa ya esta caducada! Debo ir de compras esta tarde…- dijo ella, y tras un suspiro botó en la basura la leche y salió de la cocina mientras se terminaba de comer rápidamente el pan.

Se fue hacia unos metros cerca de la puerta, se puso sus zapatos y su chaqueta para luego agarrar su bolso, pero justo antes de que abriera la puerta el teléfono comenzó a sonar, justo el teléfono estaba a unos metros frente a ella, en la mesita que estaba el retrato de la anciana…

Se puso enfrente de el con un semblante muy serio y lo miró preguntándose quien podría ser...

Acercó su mano para tomar el altavoz, pero a pocos centímetros se detuvo y se volvió hacia la puerta, yéndose de la casa con un casi inaudible y seco "hasta luego abuela, me voy a la escuela…" y caminó rápido, ignorando el sonido incesante del teléfono.

Mientras tanto, un rubio estaba en su salón, mirando por la ventana, mientras las otras personas hablaban mientras esperaban al maestro y el solo se dignaba a mirar por la ventana aburrido, soltó un suspiro por máximo, el día estaba demasiado pacifico… demasiada paz para el...

Mientras, vio el reloj, faltaban 3 minutos restantes para que empezaran las clases. No sabía por que había ido tan temprano a ese lugar, si hasta se había acostado tarde por lo de celebrar el éxito del nuevo cantante...

En eso recordó a Anzu, era extraño que aun no llegara por que ella siempre llega temprano y sin falta a clases… pero aun no había llegado "que raro" pensó el, y derrepente vio un punto marrón que se dirigía corriendo hacia la escuela a toda la velocidad que podía. Se levanto para ver mejor y en ese instante supo inmediatamente que era su amiga, Anzu.

Vio otra vez el reloj, esta vez faltaban 2 minutos. "¡hay no! ¡No lo logrará!" pensó de nuevo el. Mirando preocupado a la chica que daba la carrera de su vida.

Mientras tanto, una chica daba la carrera de su vida, aceleró el paso mientras daba vuelta a una esquina y se aproximaba a las escaleras y las subió lo más rápido que daban sus piernas. Miró el reloj, quedaban 30 segundos, "¡aun hay tiempo!"Pensó ella, mientras que aceleraba más rápido el paso, si aun se podía. Por fin llegó al piso donde estaba su clase y corrió. Esquivó algunas personas y hasta algunos maestros que al verla le decían "¡no esta permitido correr por los pasillos jovencita!"Pero ella los ignoraba, y hasta no los escuchaba.

Por fin, al dar la vuelta a una de las esquinas divisó el salón de clases, que estaba al final del largo pasillo, mientras corría divisó el salón de clases al final del largo pasillo, "¿por que mi salón debe de estar en el hueco mas recóndito de la escuela!?" pensó mientras veía de nuevo el reloj, ¡quedan 5 segundos! así que aceleró el paso más y sea a cercó a la puerta y se detuvo, quedaba 1 segundo, abrió la puerta rápidamente y dio un paso adentro del salón aun con todo el cansancio que tenia enzima, mientras que al mismo tiempo, sonaba el timbre del comienzo de las clases.

En ese momento ella sonrió y levanto los brazos enérgicamente, en forma de celebración por que había llegado a tiempo, mientras que jounouchi, se le acercaba, ya estaba levantado esperándola, con la tensión de que llegara tarde…

-¡¡¡siiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡¡Llegué antes!! ¡¡Mi record de llegar temprano esta intacto!!- gritó ella alzando los brazos en forma de celebración, aun en la puerta, mientras que un rubio se acercaba y ponía sus manos en sus hombros…

-¡felicidades Anzu, llegaste! francamente pensé que no lo lograrías… ¡pero lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste Anzu! ¡Lo hiciste!- la felicito el rubio contento por la hazaña de su amiga, pero vio detrás de ella, algo que no le gustó…

-¡si! ¡Fue increíble como corría para acá! ¡Y ni siquiera soy buena en deporte! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- decía ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara, alegre por que lo que acababa de hacer…

-si, si puedo. Felicidades, señorita Mazaki, ¡pero me temo que será castigada después de clases por lo de correr en los pasillos! Aunque bien, lo voy a pasar por alto ya que usted es una estudiante ejemplar y además, no ocurrió ningún accidente mientras corría. Ahora… ¿¡se podría ir a sentar a su puesto!?- dijo el profesor asustando a los dos estudiantes que estaban frente a el, esperando a que los dos que estaban en la puerta le dieran permiso para pasar y dar su clase

-¡¡¡m-m-m-m-ma-ma-ma-maestro!!! ¡L-l-lo-l-lo siento mucho! E-es que e-estaba un p-poco a-apurada y…-dijo ella para excusarse ante el, pero fue interrumpida…

-¡señorita Mazaki! ¡A su puesto! ¡y tu también jounouchi!- dijo el profesor ya un poco molesto, a lo que los dos acataron sus ordenes al momento y se fueron a sentar rápidamente, a lo que el profesor entro al salón y prosiguió con la clase, el día paso normal hasta el receso, Jou castigado por hacerle bromas a los profesores, Anzu sacando buenas notas, los profesores dando clases… en fin! Estuvo normal hasta el receso…

-Anzu, puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dijo su amigo Jou, aproximándose a ella después de que sonara el timbre del recreo…

-pues, claro! Dime…- dijo ella terminando de guardar sus cosas y levantándose de su asiento…

-veras… es sobre la ba-…- dijo el pero en ese momento se aproximaron unas chicas y sujetaron a Anzu de los brazos interrumpiéndolo y, sin decir nada, se la llevaron del lugar rápidamente…

-eeeehh… esperen… ¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar!?- reaccionó el, quedándose parado, sin entender que pasó

-¡¡e-esperen!! ¡¿Que están haciendo!?¡Suéltenme!- dijo ella luchando ante el agarre de las chicas que se la llevaron, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron al techo de la institución y, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas, soltaron a Anzu…

-¿¡que rayos están haciendo!? ¿Ni siquiera dicen algo? ¡¡Estábamos hablando!!- dijo ella enojada, viendo a las culpables de su "rapto"

-queremos que nos contestes algunas cosas Anzu!- dijo una de ellas, seguida de inmediato por la otra que, estaba a su lado…

-n-nos estamos preocupando… y además tu…- dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por Anzu…

-¿Preocupadas? ¿De que? A ver, explíquense….- dijo ella mirándolas a los ojos…

-bueno… veras…-empezó una, quien fue interrumpida…

-ayer te fuiste con aquel tipo extraño-súper-sexy, ¡¡tu nunca te irías con alguien desconocido así! Además… ¿desde cuando tu y el tal Jou se hablan? Siempre tratabas de alejarte de gente así, y ahora… ¡Anzu! ¡Ahora esto! ¡Llegas tarde! Tu nunca, repito, NUNCA llegas tarde! ¿Qué te esta pasando amiga?- dijo sin rodeos esta, mirando enojada a la castaña…

-¿…extraño-súper-sexy…?- fue la única respuesta por parte de Anzu ante este interrogatorio, mirándolas incrédula por lo que pensaban sobre el chico con el cual, se la paso todo el día anterior peleada…

-s-si, ami le puso así por que... bueno... es un extraño… y…y-y…- -¡¡¡es súper-mega-extremadamente sexy!! ¿¡Acaso estabas ciega!? Sus brazos, su auto, ¿era rico verdad? Y era tan serio… sus ojos... ¡Oh! ¡Sus ojos! Me pregunto si son de ese color de verdad o usa lentes de contacto… y el cabello… ¿¡Como será que se lo peina así!? ¡¡Me encanta!!- empezó ella recordando a aquel chico tan misterioso al que vieron llevarse a su amiga el día anterior…

-A-Ami-Chan….- comento la otra, preocupándose por su amiga, quien ya empezaba a babear mientras dejaba su imaginación volar…

-¡¡¡jajajajajajaja!!! Sexy?? ¡¡¡Están locas!!! Aunque eso explicaría por que chica que cruzaba, chica que se quedaba mirando y tropezaba con un poste...¡¡¡ jajajajajajaja!!!-dijo Anzu riendo a carcajadas por lo que comentaban sus amigas ya que ella no le veía nada en especial…

-¿¡que que!?Bueno… aunque pensándolo bien, estoy hablando con la chica más antiparabólica de todo el colegio ¿no? Ya que hasta Akemi Pienza igual que yo…- dijo mirando picadamente a la otra chica, que tenia cabello negro y unos grandes lentes que ocultaban en mayor parte sus ojos y que tenia un par de colas tejidas a los lados, quien se sonrojo tanto que ni sus grandes lentes lo ocultaron…

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Baya, nuestra pequeña Aka-Chan esta creciendo!- dijo en tono de broma la castaña, para luego reírse junto con la otra, que tenia cabello rubio suelto y muy rizado junto con unos ojos azules que brillaban junto con su piel blanca…

-¡c-ch-ch-chicas! ¡Ya por favor!- contesto ella y luego prosiguió –Anzu… s-solo… dinos que te vas a cuidar y que estarás bien…-

-¡si! ¡¡Y que a cualquier cosa, le das un gran golpe de mi parte y de la de aki a ese desgraciado que te hizo lo que sea que te vayan a hacer!!- dijo animada la rubia, a lo que la pelinegra sonrió…

-¡claro que si! ¡Ese y muchos más golpes!- contesto la castaña, a lo que las otras dos sonrieron y abrazaron a Anzu, a lo cual, sonó el timbre de fin de receso, a lo que se separaron mientras la rubia suspiro…

-y al final, no comimos nada… yo que me moría de hambre….- dijo tristemente esta, a lo que las otras dos sujetaron uno de sus brazos y se la llevaron a clases…

-puedes comer entre las clases! Igual siempre lo haces…- dijo la castaña de broma, a lo que las otras dos se rieron…

-¡jajajaja! ¡¡¡Te voy a Matarrrr!!!- contestó la rubia, esta vez con una cara un poco de enfado y con una sonrisa aterradora, mientras llegaban al salón y tomaban sus respectivos asientos para recibir su clase, y así estaba Anzu tomando nota de lo que dictaba el profesor, pero en ese momento, a Anzu le llegó una nota a su tabla, que decía "de Jou", en ese instante ella volteó hacia donde estaba el rubio y vio que este le hacía cenas de que leyera la nota, en eso ella la abrió cuidadosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención del profesor, quien estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Esta decía lo siguiente:

"Anzu, no pude decirte lo que te iba a decirte en el receso, así que te lo digo por esta nota…

Yami va a venir después de clases en su auto para llevarnos a ensayar un rato en un lugar privado que el rento para no molestar a nadie con la música tan alta, así que me pidió que te dijera que era mejor aprender las canciones durante la practica, por que el no quiere que falles la audición en el bar tan famoso en el que vamos a tocar, se nota que quiere ir a la perfección allá.

Bueno, eso era todo…."

Y cuando termino de leer, le hecho una mirada a Jouno, quien le hacia un gesto de "bien" con la mano, a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto mientras guardaba la nota. Después de eso todo fue normal en el día de clases tan sorpresivo para Anzu, pero aun no sabia que no iba a terminar así de simple ese día.

Salió de clases con Jou a su lado mientras conversaban, en eso, oyó que una chica del pasillo se acercaba a ella clamando su nombre e iba hacia ella corriendo, eso la desconcertó, pero se detuvo a atenderla. Esta se detuvo frente a ella y le dio una carta…

-Anzu, esto es para ti…- dijo ella entregándole así una carta que tenia en sus manos…

-¿Qué? ¿Una carta? pero, ¿Quién te la dio?-pregunto Anzu desconcertada ante esto…

-n-no lo se, sabrás tu por que a mi me la dio simplemente hace un momento un chico, que dijo que te la entregara a ti pero sin leer algo de aquí, le pregunte lo mismo, pero al parecer a el también se lo dio otro estudiante…

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Que extraño…- dijo Anzu sorprendida, pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo más a aquella chica, esta le dijo que se tenía que ir por que la estaba esperando, y dejo sola a Anzu…

-puedes creer esto Jou? lo más probable es que nadie sepa quien fue....- dijo cada ves mas sorprendida, pero miró a su lado y vio que estaba completamente sola, así dedujo que se había ido sin notar que ella se quedó.

Entonces, ella comenzó a caminar, abriendo la carta con mucha curiosidad de lo que puede ser y de quien fue, así que la abrió y lo primero que pudo alcanzar a sacar fueron varias fotografías de ella en el día anterior, cantando en ese bar de mala muerte y con kilos de maquillaje en la cara, también e ella hablando con el grupo de la banda y cosas así, esto la asustó y vio si había algo mas en el sobre, y estaba en lo correcto, pues había una pequeña hoja que tenia escrita algunas palabras, estas decían lo siguiente:

"creme ce tengo muchas copias sovre estas fotografias asi que si no bienes despues de las clases asta el trastero de la clase de deporte y dises lo que yo te diga, las boy a rrepartir por toda la escuela"

Al leer esta carta solo pudo pensar una cosa: "que mal analfabeta es este tipo…" en eso se lanzó a correr hacia el lugar indicado, mientras un rubio caminaba sin ella hacia la salida, sin siquiera pasar por su mente que ella estaba en otro lugar, pasaba por la puerta de entrada de su colegio…

-¿por aquí Jou!- escucho el rubio a unos pocos metros de el, reconociendo de inmediato esa voz y voltear a ver que era…

-¡Hey Yami! Listo para irnos??-dijo el rubio mientras se le acercaba. Yami sólo miró hacia los alrededores.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto de repente.

-¿Dónde está quién?-preguntó Jou confundido.

-¡¡¡Pues Anzu!!! ¿¿¡¡Quién más!!??- contestó furioso el recién llegado.

-¡¡No me grites!! ¿¡Qué no ves que ella está aquí...!? ¿Eh...?-sólo en ese momento notó que ella no lo había seguido.

Yami se llevó una mano a la cabeza, su amigo no pudo ser tan torpe de perder a una persona adentro de su propia escuela.

-Ven, vamos a buscarla, no puede estar muy lejos si no salió del edificio...-dijo entrando en el lugar.

-Está bien, sólo espero que no le haya pasado nada...-dijo el rubio mientras entraba junto a su amigo quien por tal comentario recordó repentinamente algo, a lo cual lo único que pudo hacer era pensar "yo también lo espero…"

Pero lo que a ellos no les pasaba por la cabeza era que la chica a la que estaban buscando llegó finalmente a su destino, se acercaba lentamente a la puerta de el almacén de las cosas para la clase de deportes, alzaba su mano mientras que varias cosas pasaban por su mente…

-"a estas alturas, hay solo dos posibilidades, que el tipo que me esta chantajeando este detrás de mi, escondido en alguna parte de aquí, para acorralarme cuando entre, la otra es que el ya este adentro, y cuando entre el me dará un golpe en la cabeza o me detendrá con algo ahí… Oh, ¿¡que are!? Estoy acorralada… ¿¡como saber en donde rayos se esconde ese tipo si ni siquiera se quien es!? Bueno, solo puedo averiguarlo de una manera…"- pensó ella lo mas calculadora y rápidamente que podía, a lo cual se decidió por abrir la puerta furiosamente, no quería pensar en consecuencias…

Entro sin voltear, solo camino hacia delante enfadada, enfadada de que ese tipo le hiciera algo como eso, y además, enfadada de que sea tan cretino como para obligarla a ir a ese lugar tan pequeño y oscuro solo para confrontarla, ¡que horror! Así que entro con paso decidido y fuerte al lugar…

-¿¡quien demonios eres y que demonios quieres!?-exclamo furiosa, con una cara que expresaba todo su enojo junto con esta. En este instante se cierra la puerta, justamente después de que ella terminada de entrar en aquel sitio, quedando todo cubierto por las tinieblas.

-Hola. Mazaki, Anzu… - escuchó una voz desde atrás de ella, eso la hizo voltearse para ver quien era. Aunque estaba oscuro ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto, por lo que pudo ver un poco de quien era. Estaba pegado a la puerta, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de ella para poder salir del lugar, trato de mirar mejor, lo que logró ver fue que el tenia todo el uniforme puesto muy mal, la camisa por fuera, la chaqueta abierta y cosas así. Vio que tenia algunos piercings y tenia la cabeza rapada "esto explica el por que estaba en aquel club para tomarme las fotos y lo de la mala caligrafía" pensó al instante en que lo vio ella, tratando de conseguir alguna forma de salir de ese lugar…

-¿q-que quieres? ¿Por qué me estas chantajeando? ¿y como conseguiste esas fotos?- lanzó ella, aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta a todas ellas, solo quería hacer tiempo para obtener aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de distracción de el y poder escapar de allí…

-¿¿¡¡chanta-que-que!!?? ¡No se que significa esa estupidez! pero se lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti, Mazaki Anzu. Tu sabes muy bien lo que eso significa ¿o no?- dijo el, dando un paso hacia delante lentamente, a lo que la castaña solo pudo responder con un paso hacia atrás, sin dejarlo de mirar hacia los ojos, solo que esta vez, con mas enojo que antes…

-pero primero dime, ¿como conseguiste las fotos?- dijo ella, que aunque estuviera enojada, tenía miedo al mismo tiempo, aunque ya había pasado por esa clase de momentos antes, por el lugar donde vivía, por lo cual no paraba de caminar hacia atrás lentamente, con la esperanza poder conseguir otra salida o algo que la sacara de ese lugar, igual que siempre se escapaba antes, con la única diferencia de que se sabia todos los lugares por donde huir en aquel barrio, pero en ese lugar no podía reconocer nada. ¿¡Por que rayos tenia que ir!? ¡Ah, claro! ¡¡Su reputación en el colegio era lo más importante!!! ¿¡No!?. Pero justo en ese momento se logra tropezar con algo detrás de ella. En ese instante reconoció que era, pero pensó que seria mejor esperar al momento indicado, a que el se acercara para poder usarlo…

-¡pues muy simple! Pasaba por ahí, y me quería refrescar un poco en ese club, así que entré. De por casualidad de la vida en ese instante entro tu banda. Te miré ¡y te reconocí casi de inmediato! Podrías haber tenido toda esa ropa y maquillaje, pero seguías siendo tu ¿no? Recordé que eras una buena estudiante, una niña buena del colegio y me dije a mi mismo "baya baya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una buena estudiante en esta clase de cosas… ¡no le puedo dejar todo el peso de ese secreto a ella sola!" así que tomé algunas foros con mi teléfono, fue pan comido después de todo – dijo el, y comenzó a acercarse un poco más, lentamente claro, a lo que ella se puso en alerta

-"¡¡vamos!! Un poco mas… solo un poco mas…"- pensó ella mientras se preparaba para lo que iba a hacer i se iba aferrando cada vez más fuerte al objeto que tenía detrás.

-¡ya dejémonos de preguntas! ¡Vámonos a la acción!- dijo el de repente y comenzó a correr hacia ella, a lo que ella agarró su arma, una silla, de esas que se podían doblar para llevar a cualquier parte, de metal pero aun así ligera, a lo que el se sorprendió al ver el arma de la chica, así que trató de sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sonó un ruido estruendoso desde el pequeño almacén en el que estaban, el cual cierto chico de ojos violetas escuchó a la poca distancia en la que estaba de ese lugar, de hecho estaba en la cancha de deportes, a unos metros del lugar, pero solamente al escuchar tal ruido el salió corriendo hacia el dichoso lugar, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, le preocupaba el hecho de que fuera su amiga la que estuviera en ese lugar, pero lo que vio lo aterro, y sintió una furia incontrolable al mismo tiempo…

Vio a su amiga tirada en el suelo, recostada de la pared, con una herida a su costado muy profunda, y esta echaba mucha sangre, mientras que en el suelo había varias manchas de sangre, el solo pudo pensar de inmediato que esa sangre era de Anzu, y mientras apretaba sus puños, miro a la otra persona con mucha rabia, esta persona tenia l cara llena de terror, pero cuando entró el ojivioleta, no pudo evitar de tratar de disimular esa cara, volteándose hacia el….

Atem no pudo evitar divisar que en una de sus manos, pudo ver claramente una navaja, esta estaba llena de sangre, y con toda la rabia del mundo, no se pudo evitar su reacción…

-¡tu…! _**¡¡¡¡¡Desgraciado!!!!!**_- dijo el de cabellos en punta mientras se le abalanzaba enzima, el otro lo que hizo fue ponerse alerta, amenazando con el chuchillo que tenia en la mano Atem coge del brazo a su contrincante siendo mas fuerte que el y procede a volvérselo para causarle dolor y hacerle soltar el chuchillo, en el instante que ocurre esto, Atem lo suelta y le pega un golpe, el otro trata de encestarle otro golpe, pero Atem le agarra el puño.

Entonces Atem, aprovechando de tenerlo contra las cuerdas, lo jala y le hace una llave de lucha libre haciendo que la cabeza de su contrincante pegue contra el suelo, y en este instante, Atem le da una patada en el estómago, tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de terminar de caer al suelo, y el impulso siendo tan grande que lo empuja unos pasos hacia atrás, venciendo por fin a ese criminal, quien quedó desmayado en el piso al instante.

En cuanto termino, fue casi corriendo hacia su compañera, la miro preocupado. Bajo la vista y miro la herida, parecía profunda, único a lo que acertó a hacer fue sacar su celular y hacer una llamada…

-si, ¿emergencias? ¡Por favor! Envíen una ambulancia a la secundaria de domino, una estudiante tiene una herida grave, ¡rápido por favor!- dijo el, con una voz desesperada, aun agachado delante de ella. Mientras tanto, ella levemente abría los ojos, apenas los podía mantener abiertos, y miro el semblante preocupado de Atem lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse

-"¿q-que paso…? ¿q-que hace Atem aquí? Y… ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? No entiendo… por que…"- pensó ella, antes de caer desmallada en aquel lugar, lo ultimo que ella pudo escuchar fue a el, diciendo algo que ella no comprendió de que se trataba en ese momento

-parece que tendremos que hablar de lo sucedido ayer otro día…- mencionó el, antes de cargarla entre sus brazos y sacarla de allí…

_Continuara…………………_

_LO SIENTO ANZU!!!! ES MI CULKPA! MIA!! MIA!! MIA!!!! T_T_

_Y gracias a todos los que han contestado…_

_Me hace feliz saber que les gusta este fic…_

_Siento no responder a los reviews, enserio que no tengo tiempo.. T_T_

_Pero en dos semanas saldré de vacaciones, así que cuando eso suceda comenzare el próximo cap y además, responderé a todos los reviews!!! (si me acuerdo….)_

_Well… lo siento mucho Anzu-fans… xD_

_Es que era necesario, pero miren el lado bueno!!! Anzu fue rescatada por YAMI!! xD_

_Y Yami se la vengo…:3_

_Además, quiero hacer el próximo cap rápido!! Será emocionante!! *-*_

_Aunque ni siquiera se que va a pasar… xD_

_Well… estoy escribiendo demasiado…._

_Y recuerden!!!_

_DENLE AL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO QUE DICE REVIEWS Y ESCRIBAN EN LA VENTANITA!! NO SE LES VAN A CAER LOS DEDOS!! xD_

_**Bye-By!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Una propuesta dificil de rechazar

**Capitulo 7****:** _una propuesta difícil de rechazar…_

Estaba amaneciendo en la hermosa ciudad de domino, aunque no era un amanecer tan hermoso, ya que estaba nevando por todas partes y las personas que estaban en la calle, ya se estaban muriendo del frío. En la recamara de un hospital se encontraba dormida placidamente en su cama, una chica castaña, esto claro, hasta que se despertó y al ver el solo techo de aquel lugar, supo inmediatamente que ese lugar no era su habitación, ni siquiera su casa…

-d-donde… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó sin mas, mientras trataba de levantarse, pero en cuanto siquiera trato de hacerlo, pudo sentir un dolor muy agudo en el lado derecho de su estomago, lo que hizo que volviera a su posición inicial casi instantáneamente.

Suspiró al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, junto a esto, el hecho de que había sido herida y que Atem la había salvado. Le sorprendía, y mucho, el hecho de que alguien que apenas había conocido hacia unos días la salvara de ese modo tan heroicamente. Además, de que se preocupara tanto por ella, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que cuando lo vio mientras la recogía de ese lugar, le pareció ver su semblante muy preocupado. También se acordó de la otra noche, en la que dejaron de discutir y el la llevo a su casa, en ese momento fue un chico muy amable, y sin duda lo era…

En eso, se sonrojó un poco, al atraparse a si misma pensando en el, y por si no fuera poco, de esa manera. Sacudió su cabeza un poco para librarse de esos pensamientos y luego decidió mirar a su alrededor, sin duda estaba en un hospital, lo supo casi de inmediato al ver el techo con las paredes totalmente blancas y con luz incandescente, además, ¡estaba en una camilla! ¿¡Qué mas pruebas necesitaba!?

Se cansó de andar acostada en ese lugar, aunque solo habían pasado algunos minutos. Volteó a su izquierda tratando de encontrar una de esas palancas que siempre tienen las camillas para levantarse y, efectivamente, ahí la encontró, jaló de ella y la cama se levanto ligera y suavemente, para que no le doliera el movimiento, y al parecer funcionaba. haciendo que quedara algo así como medio sentada.

Volteó a su lado derecho, para ver que encontraba, y se sorprendió lo que vio. En ese lugar estaba Atem, sentado en una silla junto a su cama y recostando su cabeza de la camilla, mas o menos al borde, Justo en el lado donde estaban sus piernas. Se encontraba placidamente dormido, y al parecer no había sentido que la cama se movió. Su rostro parecía tranquilo, pero algo en el refería que estaba muy preocupado. No sabía que era exactamente por que se veía muy tranquilo. Se le quedó mirando por algunos momentos, tratando de descifrar que en su rostro que refería tal preocupación.

-…Anzu…- ella escucho decir de el, mientras sentía una leve presión en su mano, miró bien y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el efectivamente tomaba de su mano. Lo cual le pareció un gesto muy tierno de parte de el, pero de repente se percató de algo.

"a-acaba de… ¿decir mi nombre? Pero si esta dormido…. ¿¡es decir que estaba soñando conmigo!? ¿E-en que estaba soñando? ¿Q-que clase de sueño era? ¿Por qué yo estaba ahí? B-bueno, tranquilízate Anzu… primero que todo: ayer lo preocupaste y mucho, así que es obvio que sueñe conmigo ¿no es así? E-es decir, se debió haber dormido con esa preocupación enzima… aunque parece estar durmiendo muy bien, su cara esta muy relajada y se ve muy lin… ¿¡en que rayos piensas Anzu!? ¡¡¡Concéntrate!!!"- se perdía la chica en sus pensamientos, solo para después llevar sus manos hacia la cabeza y sacudírsela fuertemente mientras se sonrojaba por segunda vez en tan solo esa mañana.

-…Anzu… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la chica al tan solo escuchar eso, dejo inmediatamente de sacudirse, quedando estática. Y al voltear solo pudo ver un par de ojos violetas muy profundos que la miraban fijamente, era Atem que seguía con la cabeza recostada de la camilla, en la misma posición de antes, solo que con los ojos abiertos y mirándola fijamente.

-e-esto, yo… s-solo estaba…- en eso fue interrumpida por Atem, que sin ningún aviso empezó a abrazarla, claro que no faltaba el sonrojo de parte de Anzu, y ya era la tercera vez en tan solo esa mañana, y todas eran a causa de Atem "¿Qué pasa conmigo?" no pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma, mientras correspondía el abrazo poco a poco, luego sintió a Atem, que dio un gran suspiro.

-ya no me importa que hacías… solo importa que estés bien Anzu…- decía el, mientras la abrazaba mucho mas fuerte que antes, lo más que podía en ese momento, ya que el se encontraba realmente feliz de que ella estuviera bien.

Ya en otro lugar, o más bien dicho, en la secundaria de dominó, un rubio se encontraba totalmente aburrido, y extrañamente pensativo mirando a la gran ventana del salón. Dio un gran suspiro, no podía parar de pensar en su amiga Anzu y si se encontraba bien o no, aun estaba preocupado, ya que había perdido mucha sangre, aunque los doctores el día anterior le dijeron que se encontraría bien, quería verlo por sus propios ojos. Y luego recordó al sucio que le hizo eso a ella.

No pudo evitar llenarse de rabia al recordar a ese tipo, que obviamente término en prisión por ataque a arma blanca, o algo así, aunque mucho le hubiera gustado darle sus buenos golpes a ese tipo, pero lamentablemente, eso solo lo pudo hacer Atem…

-"¡Yami siempre se queda con lo mejor!"- no pudo evitar pensar el mientras daba un pequeño golpe con su puño a la mesa de su pupitre, pero en ese instante sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos manos que salieron de la nada y, sin saber ni como ni cuando, de repente se vio a si mismo en la azotea con dos chicas, una que lo miraba enojada y la otra llena de preocupación…

-esto…. CREO que deberían arreglar su complejo de secuestradoras – dijo el, a lo cual la rubia se acercaba amenazadoramente y lo agarraba rudamente de la camisa.

-¡¡dinos que le paso a Anzu o saldrás de aquí a con un ojo morado idiota!! ¡Se que estas en medio de lo que le paso a ella, así que empieza a hablar!- decía la rubia, mientras levantaba uno de sus puños apuntándole a su cara.

-¡¡A-Ami-Chan!! ¡Tranquilízate por favor!- dijo la pelinegra, mientras se interponía entre su amiga y el chico haciendo que se apartara de el, mientras que el conservaba su semblante y que, a pesar de todo, no se inmuto ni un poco con la amenaza.

-¡Oye! ¡Si quieres saber que paso no necesitas de amenazas! Solo tienes que preguntar… - se quejó el mientras se arreglaba un poco el cuello de la camisa.

-b-bueno, ¿al final nos podrías decir que paso? E-es que… e-estamos muy preocupadas por ella, y al ver como la sacaban de aquí ayer, en la ambulancia… n-no se que decir…- dijo un poco pensativa la chica de lentes, recordando los sucesos de ayer, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo volteo a verlo hacia los ojos e hizo una reverencia - ¡por favor Jounouchi! ¡Dinos que paso ayer!-

-…A-Akemi…- dijo la otra al ver lo que hacia su amiga, un poco preocupada al ver tal acto de su amiga, y no había ninguna duda en su rostro.

-o-oye… n-no hay necesidad de que hagas esto, se los iba a decir de todas formas…-dijo el acercándose a la pelinegra, que al oír eso se levantó de inmediato.

-¿¡e-enserio!? Menos mal….- dijo ella poniéndose una mano en el corazón, mientras soltaba una gran bocanada de aire en forma de alivio…

-pero… creo que es algo que Anzu les tendrá que contar ella misma, y después de clases iré para allá. ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos?-

-¡iremos con gusto Jounouchi!- dijo la pelinegra con mas decisión que ah tenido en toda su vida…

-¡P-Pero Akemi! ¿Tú no tienes reunión del consejo escolar después de clases? Y-y ¡además! ¿Crees que podemos confiar en este?- dijo la rubia apuntándole al chico, preocupada por la decisión tomada por su amiga, no podía creer que tomara esa decisión tan a la ligera.

-¡no me importa lo del consejo escolar! Lo único que me importa ahora es Anzu, y quiero estar con ella lo mas pronto posible y además… ¡si Anzu confía en el, yo también lo aré! Y eso es más que suficiente… ¿no lo crees Jou?- dijo decisiva, y no le importaba nada más y se quedó mirando a Jou, de forma de que le diera una respuesta.

-¡jajajajaja! ¡Creo que lograremos ser buenos amigos después de todo!- dijo el, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a cada una de las dos junto con una gran sonrisa pegada a la cara.

-…aleja ese brazo de mi en los próximos 3 segundos o terminaras con el brazo roto…- dijo en tono amenazante la rubia en respuesta a tal acto de el, a lo que Jou alejo su brazo rápidamente de ella, mientras que la otra soltaba unas pequeñas risitas a lo que el rubio también empezó a reír mientras que la otra los miraba insólita. Y ante tanta diversión sonó timbre del fin del receso, indicando que ya debían irse a sus respectivos salones, a lo cual decidieron acatar esto y regresaron.

-¡felicidades señorita! Esta en perfectas condiciones, y si sigue así le daremos de alta en muy poco tiempo- dijo el doctor mientras le volvía a cubrir la herida a la paciente que estaba atendiendo.

-¿¡e-enserio!? ¿Mas o menos cuando?- preguntó ansiosa la castaña, que estaba siendo la atendida por el dicho doctor…

-mmm… dentro de unas 3 semanas o más, después de todo, no es tan grave…- dijo el, aliviando un poco el corazón de la chica, que en cuanto escuchó eso dio un gran suspiro, ya se estaba preocupando, de cuando saldría de ese lugar. – bien! Te veré mañana a la misma hora, así que por ahora recuerda no levantarte rápido, tratar de levantar cosas pesadas ni nada por el estilo ¿ok…?- decía el doctor mientras apuntaba algunas cosas en una tabla, recibiendo a la vez un gesto de aceptación de parte de la castaña, a lo cual se retiro.

Pero justo después de que saliera aquel doctor de la habitación, entró el chico que había estado con ella desde la mañana, venia con una bandeja llena de comida.

-toma, aun no has desayunado, así que debes de tener hambre…- dijo mientras ponía la bandeja en una pequeña mesita de noche, al lado de la cama de Anzu, y al momento se sentaba en la silla que tenia a un lado.

-te lo agradezco mucho Atem.- dijo tomando un pedazo de pan, y metiéndoselo en la boca, a lo cual procedió a comerse lo demás. Pero notó que Atem estaba muy callado e hizo que ocupara un silencio completamente incomodo dentro de la habitación.- Atem… ¿Por que tan callado? ¿No será que estas decepcionado de que no fuera más grave?- dijo ella en un tono sarcástico, recibiendo una rápida reacción del ojivioleta, que la miro impresionado.

-¡¿y que parte no entendiste de que me tenias preocupado eh!?- dijo con un tono medio burlón, lo que hizo reír un poco a la castaña. Pero en eso volvió otra vez aquel silencio incomodo. Atem empezó a mirar hacia otra parte perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras ella seguía con el desayuno, mirando de reojo al chico un poco preocupada.

-¿sabes….? - empezó el, con un tono muy tranquilo para la magnitud de lo que iba a decir – el otro día, cuando yo… te llevé a tu casa, te seguí…- espetó de repente el, sin voltear a verla, haciendo que ella escupiera el jugo de naranja que en ese instante estaba tomándose, y volteaba viéndolo con miedo – tu casa… ¡es horrible! ¿¡Por que rayos vives en un lugar como ese Anzu!? – termino con un tono un poco enojado, mirando a Anzu a los ojos con una mirada decisiva.

- ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Que rayos te importa eso!? A-además, ¿¡por que me seguías!? Eso se llama acoso ¿sabias?- dijo ella a la defensiva, casi gritando y con una gran ira dentro.

-¡no me cambies de tema! ¡No me gusta tu "casa" y no voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras estas en un lugar tan peligroso y además ver como ese lugar se te cae enzima, por que déjame decirte que ese lugar tiene cara de caerse pronto!- dijo con un tono un poco irónico, tratando de contenerse y sin logrando, expresando su desagrado contra ese pequeño apartamento. Anzu solo lo miro y volteo hacia otro lugar.

-¿¡tu que sabes!? Eres un tipo rico que de seguro vive en una gran casa, para mi, ese es un lugar completamente seguro.­- dijo ella, tratando de contradecir lo que le decía el ojivioleta, aun sabiendo que tenia toda la razón.

-¿¡"completamente seguro"!? ¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Si cuando te vi que subías las escaleras, cuando pisaste un escalón se rompió! ¡No te caíste por milagro! Tienes que dejar ese lugar, y creo que eso será muy pronto…- dijo, y alejo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿¡que crees!? ¿¡Que puedo mudarme así como así cuando quiera!? ¡Pues no! ¡Apenas puedo pagar el lugar en donde vivo ahora!- dijo ya molesta, y otra vez casi gritando.

-¡pues no tienes otra opción!- dijo y sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio – toma, es para ti, estaba entre tu correo…- dijo el, tan tranquilo como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera gran cosa, al escuchar lo que el había dicho, se enojo mas que antes, simplemente no podía soportar ese tipo de abuso.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Y quien dijo que podías revisar mi correo!? ¡Esto definitivamente es acoso y--…! ¿¡Orden de desalojo!? - grito cuando levantaba la carta, y que al ver levemente, tenia esas palabras en grande - ¿¡u-una semana!? ¿¡Demolición!? ¿¡Que rayos es esto!?- gritó otra vez, pero cada vez mas fuerte y furiosa, leyendo la carta rápidamente y sin quitarle la vista de enzima, para solo voltear a ver desesperada, con miedo en la mirada a Atem.

-escucha, no quiero ser el malo de la historia, implemente encontré esa carta por casualidad entre tu correo, el cual revise por pura curiosidad. La única razón por la que hago todo esto es por que me preocupas mucho Anzu, y no quiero que te pase nada. Y por eso quiero presentarte una oportunidad Anzu: quiero que vivas en mi casa.- pronuncio tranquilo, mostrando decisión en cada una de sus palabras, y mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿¡E-en tu casa!? ¿¡Estas loco!?- repuso ella, ya que la oferta le pareció tan repentina y… extraña.

-es tu decisión. Aunque sería mejor si te apresuraras en escoger, ya que según ese papel, solo te queda una semana (aunque creo que la decisión será demasiado obvia). Debo decir que primera vez que tengo compañía en mi casa además de los sirvientes, me he sentido un poco solito. Y no te preocupes por los gastos, no te cobrare nada, aunque es un lugar muy lujoso, y te daré una de las habitaciones que sobran para ti, tal vez hasta la mande arreglar. Por cierto que…- seguía platicando de lo más tranquilo, mientras a Anzu trataba de procesar todo lo que pasaba, este tipo enserio estaba decidió en volverla loca. Primero se comportaba como una persona dulce y cariñosa que se preocupaba mucho por ella y de repente y sin anestesia, se comportaba como un acosador narcisista mandándola a que viviera en su casa. ¡Dios! ¡Al parecer si que odiaba a ese tipo!

-¿¡puedes callarte de una buena vez!? ¡Todavía no decido si viviré ahí!- explotó, tan pronto al escuchar que el preguntaba de repente que qué color quería para su habitación. Prácticamente ya había decidido que ella viviría allí.

-no tienes opción ¿o si? – dijo con un tono algo arrogante. Pero eso era cierto, ella no tenia lugar a donde ir, a lo que la castaña simplemente se quedó sin palabras y volteó a ver a otro lado un poco triste, pero el no se dio cuenta de esto. – ¿ves lo que te digo? No es por nada Anzu, y no es que planee algo malo. Solo quiero ayudarte… - dijo, esta vez usando un tono de preocupación, pero ella no reaccionó, seguía volteando hacia la pared, al lugar contrario a donde el estaba - ¡ya se! Si tú quieres, puedo llevarte para mi casa, solo de visita, y te daré un recorrido. Después puedes decidir si quieres o no quedarte. No te obligare a quedarte si no quieres…- dijo dándole una dulce sonrisa. Ella simplemente volteó sorprendida por el inesperado tono tan dulce que usó. Y se sorprendió aun más por esa sonrisa y se quedó estática, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban repentinamente.

-e-está bien…- dijo tranquila, no sabía con certeza si era por las dulces palabras o por aquella sonrisa, pero definitivamente termino cediendo con tranquilidad…

-¡que bien! Hablaré con el doctor para ver si puedo sacarte esta semana. Así podrás decidir antes de que el plazo se termine – dijo alegre, levantándose se su sitio, en eso escuchan como la puerta se abría estrepitosamente, y se mostraban dos chicas y un chico, una de ellas con unas flores. Todos se quedaron inmóviles y mirándose unos a otros…

-¡d-disculpen si interrumpimos algo, ya nos íbamos!- dijo el rubio y cerró la puerta rápidamente. A lo que Atem reaccionó.

-¡N-No! ¡Se equivocan! ¡¡No estábamos…!! – decía mientras salía corriendo hacia la puerta, tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos, pero al abrir la puerta estos cayeron al piso. –…haciendo…nada…?- terminó el viendo a su amigo rubio justo en el suelo.

-jeje, perdón... es que se veía tan interesante que no pudimos evitar recostar nuestras orejas un poco de la puerta, jejeje…- excuso su amigo, levantándose y poniendo una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-wuao… ustedes si que no tienen remedio…- dijo, ya sin comentarios, mientras la dos chicas, se levantaban e iban donde Anzu. La que tenía las flores fue a ponerlas en agua, la otra se quedó hablando con ella, preguntándole que como estaba y eso. Las tres sonreían hablando entre si, Atem simplemente se les quedó mirando por algunos segundos.

-¡bien…! Ya me tengo que ir, Anzu, Pienza bien en lo que te dije antes, adiós…- dijo, agarró su chaqueta y se fue rápidamente, casi sin dejar que nadie más dijera algo.

-a veces me pregunto que le pasa….- dice Anzu por lo bajo, como hablando con ella misma, a lo que sus amigas voltearon a verla.

-¿y bien…? ¿De que hablaron? ¿Se te confeso? ¿Te invito a una cita? ¿Tuvo una larga charla contigo sobre… algo? ¡Vamos, cuéntanos!- dijo muy animada la rubia, mirándola con un semblante lleno de un poco de malicia. Totalmente emocionada, al contrario de la chica a la cual estaba interrogando, que se veía un poco nerviosa ante las preguntas.

-b-bueno… verás…- comenzó a hablar ella, pero de pronto se vio a si misma interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-¡bueno chicas…! Es mejor que nos vayamos, Anzu necesita descansar, y al parecer nuestro "puntiagudo amigo" no la dejó…- dijo el rubio que acompañaba a las otras dos.

-¿¡que!? ¿¡Tan rápido!? – Protestó la rubia que estaba con ellos, a lo cual la chica de lentes le dio la razón a él – Oh, bueno… ¡que te mejores Anzu! Volveremos mañana ¿ok?-

-e-espero que te mejores rápido Anzu…- dijo la otra, a lo cual, lo siguiente que hizo fue sacar algunos libros de su bolso. –a-aquí tienes, es toda la tarea que enviaron hoy y mis anotaciones, no quisiéramos que te atrases…- dijo a lo cual los puso en una pequeña mesita. "vaya, al parecer los profesores si que no pierden el tiempo…" fue el único pensamiento que pudo pasar por la cabeza de Anzu.

Después de despedirse, ya los invitados decidieron irse. Cruzaron la puerta cerrándola tras de si, a lo cual la chica que se había quedado ya sola, respiro profundamente y dio un gran suspiro, después volteó a la ventana, pensando en varias cosas que habían pasado ese día.

Continuará……………………

Lo siento chicos!!! No puedo evitar pensar en Atem como un hombre narcisista y acosador en este capitulo!!! (Vi un anime donde el personaje principal era totalmente odioso, ególatra y narcisista, y como que me dejé llevar por ese personaje… -.-U)

Ah! Pero ya pensé en una forma de explicar ese comportamiento. Que parece sacado de desordenes de personalidad… xD

Al final, el va a ser nuestro muy querido y amable Atem que siempre hemos conocido, para el próximo capitulo ese síndrome se habrá curado, pero para el próximo del próximo, se enteraran del por que de ese extraño comportamiento…. (o al menos ese es el orden que espero… xD)

También para el próximo capitulo nuestra pareja se acercará un poco más, mucho más. (O al menos eso planeo)

Espero haberles dado muchas sorpresas, también espero que hayan gozado este capitulo, y que no me entrínchen por tardarme tanto… -.-U

Pero también espero que estén felices por que el capitulo fue verdaderamente largo….

(Por cierto, si quieren agradecerle a alguien por que por fin actualicé, agradézcanle a mi querida amiga sherezada, que sin ella no me hubiera acordado escribir. Por que ella lee este fic y siempre que me veía conectada me preguntaba "y cuando vas a terminar tu fic…?" y me gritaba.... y me amenazaba.... y estaba que me mataba.... y yo para que no me matara lo continúe antes, así que agradézcanle por ayudar a que un fic se actualicé cada vez mas rápido cada día... 8D)

Bueno……!!!!!!! Les agradezco a muchos por sus reviews!!! Enserio los aprecio, sin esos reviews no tendría ganas ni de escribir!!! Así que sigan dejando más y más reviews!! Si no me pondré triste y no volveré a continuar, si no una vez al año… xD

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! :P

Como sea….

Bye-By!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Cosas Raras Pasan

**Capitulo 8****:**_ Cosas raras pasan._

Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules estaba caminando por los pasillos de lo que al parecer era un hospital. Estaba justo al lado de un chico de cabellos en punta que tenía un semblante muy amargado y que en su interior refunfuñaba, ya tenía ese mal humor desde hace días. Alegre por que su amiga por fin haya salido del hospital, también por que por fin estén realizando aquella visita hacia su casa que tanto había estado ansiosamente desde hace un mes. Pero de no ser aquel tonto doctor que no dejo que el se la llevara, solo por unas cuantas horas hacia su casa, ella se hubiera decidido ya hace tiempo ¡y Anzu no le hubiera tenido que hacer una entupida lista de las cosas con las que se quería quedar y tener que irlas a buscar a esa casa que casi se le cae enzima! Aunque claro, tenía que comprender que ella aun estaba reciente de su herida y si la llevaba podrían existir riesgos, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo aquel doctor. Pero el podía cuidar de ella! El podía evitar que cualquier cosa le sucediera.

-(Bueno… al menos ya no tendremos que hacer mudanza…)- pensó el, podría decirse que el primer pensamiento positivo sobre el tema. Casi sin prestar atención a la chica que estaba a su lado, que no paraba de mirarlo confundida por la actitud tan malhumorada que tenía. Si, sabía lo del doctor, ¿pero que no podía olvidarlo de una buena vez? Es decir, ya todo paso! Por que no dejaba ir el pasado! Ella al menos se encontraba con vida en ese momento!

Suspiró. Ya era hora de olvidarlo también. Dieron unos pasos más y se encontraron con la salida, allí ya estaba un taxi. Atem le explicó que no podía llevarla en su auto a causa del exceso de nieve. Pero que ese taxi los llevaría lo más lejos posible. Que lo más probable era que terminarían agarrando el metro o algo así. Anzu supo desde ese instante que en ese día les costaría llegar a la casa de Atem. No sabía donde quedaba, pero sonaba que muy lejos.

Subieron al auto, no había nada más que hacer. Pero antes, Atem puso algunas bolsas que llevaba desde hace rato en la maleta y procedió a entrar de una vez, la verdad es que mucho hacía frío…

-¿Y esas bolsas…? Que son? Entraste al hospital con ellas…- dijo Anzu, en cuanto entro Atem y el auto partió.

-pues… ¿Qué más pueden ser? regalos de mis fans! – dijo con un tono un poco arrogante. Eso hizo que Anzu se enojara un poco y volteara a ver por al ventana, evitando la mirada de Atem – y… también hay algunos regalos de tus fans…- dijo, prediciendo que se había enojado un poco, ella volteó sorprendida..

-M-Mis... fans?- dijo sin poder creerlo, hasta pensaba que estaba jugando con ella.

-pues claro! Tienes una gran voz, es normal que tengas fans tan rápido… te mostraré lo que te enviaron cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo sonriendo, Anzu le respondió la sonrisa. –aunque claro, no te emociones tanto. Puede que alguno te tenga envidia y te haya enviado un gas venenoso o algo…- respondió tranquilo. Y Anzu en esa se enojo un poco más que antes.

-pues, si me enviaron el veneno, haré que te lo tragues tu! - dijo enojada por el comentario, cuando alguien que no conocía le hacía un lindo regalo…! El viene y lo arruina diciendo cosas como esas!

-jeje, los siento, era solo una broma, no te enojes!- dijo el adivinando que se había enojado mucho más esta ves, estonces agarró y se acercó a ella – ten, toma! Es para ti, lo compré hace rato… - dijo mientras le alcanzaba un pequeño capullo de rosa a la castaña - por favor no te enojes, te ves mejor con una sonrisa en tu cara- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco pero Atem no lo notó.

Vaciló un poco entre aceptar el regalo o no, "hay veces que puede ser realmente molesto pero… no es tan malo y también un poco lindo y gracioso y…" pensaba ella sin darse cuenta de que su mano se movía lentamente hacia la flor que el le estaba ofreciendo, la verdad es que estaba en una especie de trance raro. Tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba por que le costaba tanto tomar una simple flor. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla sintió como el auto subía y bajaba bruscamente y daba un frenazo, cerró sus ojos por la brusquedad de aquel movimiento, para cuando los abriera se encontrara a si misma recostada casi completamente en el asiento y Atem que estando justo encima de ella, la verdad es que sus rostros estaban realmente cerca, demasiado para su gusto, así que prácticamente como un reflejo alejó su rostro con su mano hasta que el estuviera del otro lado del auto, no podía aguantar tenerlo tan cerca, la ponía tan roja que de seguro la confundirían con un tomate andante.

-¿¡¿¡Q-Que haces! Estás tratando de aprovecharte de mi o que!- dijo casi gritando mientras se alejaba de el, el tenía su mano en la cara, la verdad es que le había dolido la forma tan brusca de su amiga de apartar a la gente.

-¿¡de que hablas! Tu eres la única agresora aquí!- dijo el defendiéndose a sí mismo, pero justo después de eso les interrumpió el conductor diciendo que lo disculparan, había pisado un bache y dio el frenazo por la sorpresa. A lo que él casi automáticamente le dijo que estaba bien y que siguiera conduciendo. A lo que miraba luego a castaña, que ya estaba en su puesto con un aura de "no te me acerques" a su alrededor, luego volteó a la pequeña flor que había tratado de darle hace unos segundos, se veía que había recibido unos cuantos golpes y algunos pétalos se le cayeron. Agarró la pequeña rosa y la miró con un poco de pena. La verdad le dolía un poco que terminara en ese estado. Luego sintió como una mano se la quitaba rápidamente de entre sus dedos, miró y vio que era Anzu.

-te… perdonaré esta ves, fue un accidente después de todo…- decía con un poco de pena por el golpe que le había dado en la cara, después de todo era un accidente, no lo hizo a propósito.

-está bien, aunque ahora me debes por aquella manotada que me distes, no te salvarás de esta eh!- decía con un pequeño tono de broma y una sonrisa, ella solo le quedó mirando sin entender.- esta me la cobraré después, así que estate alerta – dijo en explicación para la castaña, lo cual la dejó un poco más confundida, pensando en qué era lo que iba a hacerle después. Aunque sinceramente no quería saberlo, sus ultimas palabras sonaron algo… escalofriantes?

El resto del recorrido lo pasaron en silencio, con uno que otro comentario sobre alguna que otra cosita. El taxi los llevó hasta el centro, donde no pudo avanzar más debido a que la nieve había dañado el motor o algo, obligando a los jóvenes, tal y como Atem predijo, a tomar el metro. El joven pagó al taxista y, tras sacar las bolsas con los regalos del baúl, le abrió la puerta a Anzu para que pudiese bajar. Acto seguido entraron en el metro. El tren tenía diez minutos de demora pero esto era completamente normal en esa época del año así que la verdad no se preocuparon por eso.

Ya en el tren, se relajaron, se sentaron en las sillas que estaban vacías y dejaron los paquetes en el suelo. La verdad es que agradecían por dentro que casi no hubiera gente en el metro, ya estaban cansados y tratar con la gente no sería lo más apropiado ahora. Cuando agarraron el tren ya estaba atardeciendo. Pudieron apreciar la puesta del sol desde la gran ventana del tren, era hermoso ver como lentamente el sol desaparecía para dar lugar a la oscuridad de la noche, así como a la luna y las estrellas. Prácticamente se quedaron hipnotizados con ello, hasta que Atem despertó de aquella hipnosis tan relajante, y miró el semblante de Anzu, quien aun miraba por la ventana. Habían un par de preguntas que quería hacerle desde hace rato, pero no encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo, y cuando la tenía no se atrevía a preguntarle. "vamos, es solo una pregunta, no es como si ella fuera a abalanzárseme encima o algo…" pensó el, y después de respiró hondo para luego hablar.

-Eh… Anzu… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta…? Es que, hay algo que me eh estado preguntando durante un tiempo y... bueno, ya sabes…- comenzó un poco nervioso, pero una vez que comenzó sintió como si cada palabra le quitara un peso de encima. Antes de continuó miró a la castaña a los ojos, quien le preguntó que quería, a lo que el prosiguió. –bueno, verás, es que noté que la verdad no vives con nadie, estás... estabas en ese pequeño apartamento tu sola, dime, no tienes familia en alguna parte? Acaso estás sola o algo así?- dijo, la verdad es que ya estaba completamente relajado, lo único que le preocupaba era que recibiera una respuesta como un grito diciendo "que te importa!" o algo así. Aunque la respuesta fue realmente natural.

-¡Bueno…! Si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré. La verdad es que yo vivía con mi abuela, pero ella murió hace un mes. Mi padre es un misterio y mi madre... bueno, ella me abandonó cuando era niña, de seguro era un estorbo para ella o algo así. Era la clase de mujer que no podía vivir sin un hombre, y seguro la estorbaba para sus novios y eso, Aunque a decir verdad no me duele mucho, no recuerdo su cara. Aunque no es como si viviera la vida en rosa con mi abuela eh?. Tenía un restaurante y siempre que podía me hacía la vida de cuadritos y me ponía a trabajar, ¡para colmo me pagaba menos que a un trabajador normal, me sacaba de mis casillas!- dijo para luego hacer una pequeña pausa-…aunque… le debo mucho, así que la realmente la respeto… – iba hablando ella, con un tono tan natural como si estuviera hablando de un partido de futbol, o de la telenovela, la verdad ya se le hacía difícil diferenciar entre si estaba hablando de su vida o de una telenovela que estaban pasando en la noche o algo así, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa junto a un suspiro al mirarla. Se notaba que se esforzaba por que el viera que a ella no le afectaba eso, y que aunque su vida fuera dura la verdad era que ella seguía adelante y no tenía que hacer un escándalo por la vida de su compañera, aunque el no sentía nada de tristeza ni de pesar por ella ya que el podía entender eso perfectamente.

-¿Y tu? No me digas que tu padre aceptó tener a una extraña de indefinida procedencia en su casa…- dijo en tono de broma al terminar su relato, la verdad era que ella también quería saber un poco sobre él.

-bueno, la verdad es que no le tuve que preguntar nada a nadie, también vivo solo. Aunque… en mejores condiciones que tu, por supuesto. – dijo mirándola, ella lo miró un poco confundida.

-¿¡es decir, no vives con tus padres pero tienes un lamborgini! ¿¡¿¡De donde sacas tanta plata!- dijo incrédula, con los ojos tan abiertos como se lo permitían sus parpados.

-jeje, también tengo un mercedes y un Ferrari – dijo en tono de broma, a lo que ella lo miró insatisfecha – la verdad es que mi padre está en alguna parte de Tokio, haciendo negocios con su súper-compañía y ligando mujeres… Se volvió así desde la muerte de mi madre y él cree que no lo sé. Ahora es la clase de hombre que mantiene a un hijo enviándole mucho dinero para que no le pida nada, pero le queda sin cuidado lo que este haga. No conocí a mi madre, pero sé que se pondría triste de verlo así…- dijo casualmente, a lo que ella sonrió y volvió a la ventana, para ver que ya era completamente de noche.

-Bueno, al parecer esto será emocionante…- dijo, a lo que después miró a Atem otra vez, quien sonrió igual y le dijo que el también creía eso. Luego siguieron hablando sobre cosas triviales, al parecer después de esa charla sentían que podían comprenderse el uno al otro un poco mejor. Después de unas cuantas estaciones llegaron a su destino, para encontrarse con la amarga sorpresa de que había una tormenta de nieve justo afuera y eso que tenían que caminar algunas cuadras aún para llegar a la casa de Atem.

-¡Oh no! Hace mucho frío! ¡Si salimos así mi preciosa voz será afectada!- exclamó la ojiazul ya en la entrada de la estación, haciendo burla de lo tanto que alababa su compañero la voz que tenía al cantar, este solo la miró incrédulo de lo exagetarivo (y al mismo tiempo cierto) que llegó ser su comentario.- Atem! Acaso no tendrás algo para acapararnos del frío y salvar a esta damisela en apuros!- siguió con la broma ella, fingiendo alarma, lo cual el no pudo seguir viendo, ya se veía demasiado ridícula.

-Hey! Hey! Ya basta con eso si? Haré lo que tu quieras, pero no sigas con el drama! – dijo mientras ponía las bolsas de regalos que tenía cargando desde hace rato y registrando lo que tenían dentro. La verdad es que en esa época del año no iba a dudar que alguien le tejiera un suéter o aunque sea un gorro.-¡Bingo!- dijo mientras sacaba una gran bufanda de una de las bolsas. Esta era un poco rara con rayas moradas y en uno de los lados tenia una especie de cara de pingüino o algo así. No se podría decir con exactitud por lo que decidieron dejarlo como un ser-no-identificado.

-bien, creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para compartirla- decía mientras veía que su búsqueda por otra cosa que pudiera calentarlos entre los regalos era totalmente fallida.- eso es, si no te molesta claro…- dijo al recordar sus constantes peleas contra la castaña, a lo cual ella simplemente agarró la bufanda y la colocó enrollándola sus cuellos con una sonrisa poniéndose realmente cerca de él, lo cual le sorprendió al muchacho, dando señal de que estaba dispuesta a compartirla, a lo que el le devolvió la sonrisa y agarró las bolsas, se acomodaron lo más que pudieron para que la bufanda no se les cayera y emprendieron su marcha.

Fue bastante difícil caminar entre la nieve, mas la fuerte brisa que los congelaba hasta los huesos, y que hacia que a cada rato se les escapara la bufanda. Hacían lo que podían para no separarse el uno del otro, se juntaban lo más que podían para resguardarse del frío, aunque cierta castaña no podía parar de sonrojarse por la cercanía que tenían en ese momento, se estaba muriendo del frío, pero parecía que la cercanía del otro realmente mandaba sangre a sus mejillas a tal grado que aparentemente ese era el único lugar caliente de su cuerpo en ese momento, luchaba interiormente lo más que podía para calmarse, después de todo no podía estar así más tiempo. No pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma por que rayos se sentía así. ¿Era normal sentirse así en un momento como ese? ¿Él se sentía igual que ella? ¿O era por desgracia la única que se sentía de esa forma? Miró el rostro del joven a su lado, o más bien que estaba pegado a ella, y se veía completamente tranquilo, como si ella estuviera kilómetros a la redonda. Esto por desgracia la desanimó un poco. Ya era hora de sacarse esos pensamientos raros de la cabeza y seguir con su camino, después de todo ya casi llegaba. Y con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza y una mirada extrañada de parte del joven siguieron su camino.

En solo algunos minutos llegaron a la casa del joven, estaba localizada en un barrio para personas ricas que por obvias razones ella nunca había estado ahí. Era realmente gigante y tenía unas grandes rejas a varios metros antes de la entrada, la castaña al ver todo el espacio que ocupaba la casa se quedó boquiabierta, si no fuera por el joven que la jalaba constantemente se hubiera quedado petrificada, aunque lo más probable es que el frío la despertara tarde o temprano.

Finalmente entraron a la casa, estaban completamente empapados por la nieve que les cayó encima, tanto ellos como las bolsas que llevaban. Los jóvenes se quitaron rápidamente la bufanda y los abrigos rápidamente, no sin antes dejar las bolsas en el piso.

- ¡No! Todo está mojado ¡incluso mi ropa!- exclamó la castaña revisando exhaustivamente las bolsas que llevaban su equipaje, ante la preocupación de no tener nada qué ponerse y de pescar algún resfriado justo antes de salir del hospital.

-tranquila, puedo prestarte algo de ropa, estoy seguro que algo mío debe quedarte. Te llevaré a tu habitación, ahí hay un baño y podrás tomar un rico baño caliente ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la castaña, esta le respondió con una sonrisa. Acto seguido el chico subió las escaleras guiando a la ojiazul, como había ya dicho, hacia su habitación, la cual tenía un baño a parte.

-Aquí está tu habitación. Ese es el baño, deben de haber algunas toallas en la repisa junto al espejo. Te traeré ropa ahora. Si quieres puedes vestirte ahí.- dijo apuntando algunos lugares en la habitación, para luego dejarla sola en la habitación.

La castaña luego de eso procedió a entrar en el baño, realmente se veía de lujo, era bastante espacioso, con una gran tina. Y todo lo que se necesitaría o no que perteneciera a un cuarto de baño parecía estar ahí. Aun así todo, hasta lo más pequeño, se veía caro en ese lugar. No pudo evitar preguntarse así misma si algún día se acostumbraría a un lugar así. Aunque no lo necesitaría, dudaba quedarse a vivir con el toda su vida, o al menos eso era algo que no planeaba hacer.

Procedió a iniciar su baño. La verdad era que el agua caliente se sentía bien después de tanto frío afuera. Vio por la ventana y pudo noticiar que la tormenta aún estaba presente, tan fuerte como la vio apenas al salir de la estación. Cerró los ojos, esa imagen de tormenta no era la más relajante del mundo que podría haber, después de todo, eso era lo que había estado tratando desde hace días: relajarse. Pero lo de estar en la casa del joven y que su casa fuera demolida repentinamente la mantenían nerviosa, decidió darse un tiempo para sí ante tantas cosas que pasaban. El silencio se apoderaba del lugar y lo único que se oía era el fluir del agua, ante eso abrió los ojos, con tanto silencio extrañamente no podía relajarse. Se supone que las personas buscan paz y silencio para concentrarse, pero eso era demasiado. Miró alrededor y juraría que cuando entró ese lugar no parecía tan grande como lo parecía en ese momento. Hacía que se sintiera… ¿solitaria? Pero entonces unos pequeños golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, aunque esto la hizo sentirse un poco más relajada.

-Hey Anzu! Soy yo, ya te traje la ropa, está encima de la cama. Si quieres hablar conmigo o cualquier otra cosa, estaré en la habitación de al lado, ok?- sonó la voz del ojivioleta al otro lado de la puerta. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante esto ya que el tono de su voz realmente se oía alegre.

-Ok, No te preocupes. De todas formas tengo que ir allí para que me enseñes la casa, aunque dudo llegar a tu cuarto sin perderme primero!- dijo en respuesta, haciendo burla de la inmensidad de la casa.

-Jaja! Está bien, no te preocupes, no es tan lejos. Bueno, me voy, tengo que bañarme antes de pescar un resfriado.- dijo, para luego escuchar un portazo proveniente de la recamara exterior, sabiendo inmediatamente que se había ido.

Luego de un rato, que por cierto fue realmente largo por lo cómoda que era esa tina, salió del baño. Pudo ver la ropa que le había dejado el otro encima de la cama, tal y como se lo había dicho el otro. Era una camisa a botones de mangas largas blanca y un par de pantalones negros. Un conjunto realmente simple, pero que cuando se lo puso sintió que le quedaba un poco grande, Aunque este no era un problema, claro. Luego de peinarse el cabello y ponerse un par de zapatos decidió que era hora de ir a por Atem.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con un gran y oscuro pasillo. No había sonido alguno, no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación de soledad que prácticamente la ahogaba otra vez, tal y como había sucedido anteriormente en el baño. Sentía como a cada minuto que pasaba en ese lugar era cada vez más y más fuerte. Miró alrededor, tratando de buscar algo, lo que sea, algún objeto o persona o animal, lo que sea que emitiera una presencia. Pero no había nada. Nada más unos cuantos cuadros que adornaban las paredes, pero que prácticamente la hacían sentir peor.

-"Ya entiendo por qué Atem estaba tan entusiasmado por que yo viniera a vivir con él. Una persona en un lugar tan grande como este… debe sentirse realmente solo aquí…"- pensó tristemente para sus adentros, para luego visualizar la puerta del cuarto del joven, era como si emitiera una especie de luz con fuerza de atracción en ella, prácticamente corrió hacia ella y se detuvo en frente de ella, podía escuchar los pasos que el joven daba adentro y realmente se sintió aliviada ante esto.

-O-Oye Atem! Soy yo! Puedo pasar?- dijo mientras golpeaba la puerta. Luego de eso, pudo oír la voz de Atem diciendo que podía entrar a lo que la castaña procedió a entrar al cuarto, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya no quería ver más ese solitario pasillo. Al entrar lo primero que vio y que le llamó la atención, fue al joven. Usando una camisa blanca en conjunto con unos pantalones del mismo color, llevaba una toalla entre los hombros y estaba sentado en la ventana, al parecer esa tormenta no se iba.

-s-siento molestarte a esta hora- dijo, la verdad es que se sentía incómoda y no sabía porqué.

-¿Molestarme? ¿De que hablas? Si tu misma dijiste que vendrías hace rato…- dijo mirándola extrañado, la verdad era que su presencia no lo molestaba en absoluto.

-Eh… bueno! Es que… - tanteó ella, buscando alguna excusa, la verdad era lo había dicho sin querer- es que tu y yo nos llevamos realmente mal, así que… tenerme en tu casa debe ser realmente horrible! Pero no te preocupes, no es como si te fuera a molestar todo el tiempo…- comenzó ella, la verdad era que no tenía otra excusa si no esa. En eso él se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, cuando llegó a estar justo frente a frente le puso sus manos en los hombros y la miró directo a los ojos, lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Estar frente a el ya la ponía así y viene y se acerca de esa manera.

-…jamás podría molestarme tu presencia…- soltó, a lo cual se quedaron algunos segundos de esa manera, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, a lo que se separó bruscamente de ella- eh... ¡perdón por asustarte así! Es solo que… la verdad es que no me caes tan mal como crees, no quiero que hayan malentendidos.- dijo, buscando las palabras suficientes para excusarse.- ¡C-como sea! Bajemos. Hay un poco de torta abajo, eh estado esperando para comerla contigo.- mencionó el, para hacer la atmosfera un poco menos pesada, la verdad era que ya no sabía que le pasaba. Dejó la toalla que tenia en sus hombros y se dirigió hacia la cocina, guiando a la joven.

La cocina era enorme, aunque con una casa tan grande, eso no era de extrañarse. Le dijo a la castaña que esperara en la sala que había justo antes de la cocina, donde había una pequeña mesita y algunos muebles aparte para sentarse alrededor, el piso ahí estaba alfombrado y había una ventana gigante donde se podía ver el jardín. La castaña procedió a sentarse allí en el piso, poniendo las piernas debajo de la mesita mientras que el ojivioleta siguió hacia la cocina, mas justamente hacia el refrigerador, de donde sacó una pequeña caja blanca. Luego regresó a la sala y puso la caja en medio de la mesa, para luego sentarse junto a la joven a lo cual ella abría la caja, dejando ver una torta con crema pastelera blanca decorándola, junto con algunas fresas encima, que estaban a las cuatro esquinas de un pequeño cuadrado que decía "Para: Yami. Espero que te guste! La hice con todo mi amor para ti! °3°", a lo cual la castaña no pudo evitar poner una cara de desaprobación.

-C-Cortesía de tus fans, ¿o no..?- decía ella al mirándole. A lo cual el simplemente hizo un pequeño gesto y se contrajo de hombros. Se notaba que no le daba importancia a eso, a lo cual ella lo miró con una cara peor que la de antes, notó esto y decidió explicarse.

-me lo dieron ayer, la verdad era que en cuanto me lo dieron me vino a la cabeza que quería compartirlo contigo para cuando salieras…- dijo mirando a la ventana. La verdad es que ya se estaba empezando a preguntar en qué pensaba.

-pero… ellas te lo regalaron. ¿Ni siquiera te sientes culpable de compartirlo conmigo sabiendo que ella lo cocinó con todo su cariño para ti o algo así…?- dijo ella en objeción, la verdad era que ella sí sentía mal por comérselo.

-la verdad es que no, es demasiado para mí solo de todas formas, además, ¿¡no estás viendo el pastel! Es obvio que lo compró, que algo le salga así a una chica que no ah estudiado repostería es imposible.- dijo esta ves mirándola, con una expresión realmente fría, dejando en realce que realmente no le importaba. A lo que ella simplemente prosiguió y pasó el dedo para agarrar un poco de crema del pastel, pero antes de que lo probara, el la detuvo.

-cuidado con eso! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde..? Pudieron haber puesto veneno diciendo algo como "si no es mío, no será de nadie más"-

-¿¡eh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Trágatelo!- dijo ella poniendo en su cara el dedo lleno de crema.

-¿¡que! ¿¡Y por que yo!- dijo el agárrandole la mano y tratando de alejarla de su cara, a la vez que ella insistía.

-¡No pienso morir sin haber hecho algo bueno en mi vida primero! Además, ese veneno era para ti de todas formas!- dijo esta vez

-¿¡y tú crees que yo sí quiero morir sin haber hecho nada bueno en mi vida primero! ¡Rayos!- dijo jalándola del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí, la verdad era que se estaba reprimiendo y no podía aguantar más.

Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que ella ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y tan fuerte que ella estaba segura que se le saldría del pecho. No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, puesto que ella podía sentir algo muy suave en la boca que no le permitió seguir hablando. Era un hecho: él la estaba besando, sintió su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que se le explotaría y junto a esto vino el sonrojo más grande de su vida, un mar de sensaciones le venía encima gracias a ese contacto y al mismo tiempo no podía identificarlas. De repente sintió sus fuertes brazos abrazándola y luego de algunos segundos se separaron, la verdad era que ella no podía reaccionar, no importaba cuanto ella quisiera moverse la verdad era que su cuerpo no se movía ni un milímetro, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era mandar sangre a sus mejillas, y eso no era la cosa más útil en ese momento que digamos.

-Creo que ya eh hecho algo útil en mi vida, ahora si puedo comer tranquilo.- dijo, sin haberse separado por completo aún de la castaña, a lo que luego tomó su mano que estaba llena de crema y empezó a comer de ella, ella al sentir el contacto le quitó la mano rápidamente

-¡T-T-T-T-T-Tu...! ¡Y y-y-y-y-y-yo…! Eh…- dijo a la vez que se llevaba una mano a los labios, y luego la volvía un puño, mostrando algo de enojo.

-¡No seas boba! ¡Te dije que me vengaría después de ese golpe en la cara y que estuvieras alerta!- dijo derepente criticándola, pero no estaba ni exaltado ni nada, al mismo tiempo que veía para otro lado.

-¿¡EH! Así que eso fue por una estúpida venganza! ¡Tu….!¡Eres un…!- comenzó ella enfadándose cada vez más con cada palabra que decía, pero antes de que terminara, otra vez, el la interrumpió con otro beso, más profundo que el anterior y pudo sentir como el la abrazaba con más fuerza esta vez, no quería dejarla ir, al final, su resistencia fue nula y terminó correspondiéndole y acercándose a el lo más que podía también, hasta que llegó el momento en el que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, claro está.

-No... No fue solo por una estúpida venganza….- dijo mirándola a los ojos intensamente, para luego volver a besarla una y otra vez en esa noche.

Continuará…

UFF! Terminé… después de varios días pensando en qué hacer, más que todo pensar que hacer con lo último, es la primera vez que escribo un beso entre ellos dos.. o/o

Estaba tan emocionada, que cada vez que iba a escribirlo me echaba a correr a la cocina y volvía resignada diciéndome a mi misma que tenía terminarlo, para nada porque a las 2 palabras quería echar a correr otra vez.. xD

Por eso tardé como 4 de los 5 días escribiendo la parte en que estaban en su casa…

Como sea, GOMENASAI por tardar años! Les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer el capitulo anterior para que no se pierdan en este…

Bueno..! Como siempre, TIENEN que agradecerle este nuevo episodio a Sheresada, quien siempre me preguntaba por el fin, y quien me inspiró para hacerlo…

No empecé a escribirlo si no hasta hace unos días, y gracias a ella que se andaba conectando todos los días, me acordaba de terminarlo… xD

y ella me reclamaba por los errores… ahora espero que te guste el final mi querida amiga! X3

Este episodio te lo dedico a ti por que me ayudaste muchísimo! Muchas gracias!

Les cuento un secreto…? No tengo mucha idea de qué escribir en el próximo episodio, quiero decir que sé que va a pasar pero no con exactitud… pero eso sí! Sé muy bien que van a odiar a Yami al principio! xDD

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Bye-By!


	9. ¿por qué te necesito?

**Capitulo 9:** _¿Por que te necesito?_

Era una nueva mañana en la fría ciudad de comino. La tormenta por fin había acabado y el hermoso sol lo estaba iluminando todo, hasta entrar por la ventana de una gran casa, pegándole directamente a la cara a una cierta castaña ojiazul que se encontraba dormida en su cama. Se había dormido un poco tarde esa noche y se encontraba cansada, más cuando el sol la despertó tuvo que levantarse puesto a que ese día era lunes y no quería faltar mas a clases de lo que había hecho ese último mes. Más lo que había pasado la noche anterior le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza como un sueño distante, más ella sabía con certeza que no era un sueño.

Se sentó en su cama y puso sus dedos en sus labios, la verdad era que esa sensación no se iba, ella siendo besada por él. Pero de pronto alguien tocó la puerta, sacándole de sus pensamientos, esto hizo que se alegrara un poco, puesto que solo había una persona que estaba en esa casa junto con ella y solo ella podía ser la que tocaba la puerta. Se levantó y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta a abrirla, no antes de arreglarse un poco el cabello ante el espejo que se encontraba junto a la puerta, no quería que él la viera con una cara tan horrible, y ya esto hecho, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, no quería hacerlo esperar. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que la persona que estaba al orto lado de la puerta no era Atem, si no un hombre con traje negro y cara seria, un pequeño bigote y algo calvo, parado totalmente derecho y mirándola seriamente.

-Buenos días joven dama, soy el mayordomo principal de esta casa, vine a decirle que el desayuno ya está servido y que el coche que va a llevarla a sus respectivas clases ya está listo, por favor, alístese y baje a comer.- dijo con un lenguaje realmente educado y un tono de voz neutro, era la primera vez que la veían, trataban y hablaban de esa manera tan cordial, a lo cual le tomó unos segundos responderle al señor, prácticamente se quedó hipnotizada.

"¡Bueno! El es rico, claro que iba a tener servidumbre, ¡sobre todo con esta casa tan solitaria!" pensó ella, cuando seguidamente estos fueron interrumpidos otra vez por el hombre, quien hizo un ruido con la garganta para recibir una respuesta.

-Ah… ¡Si, Perdón! Ahora bajo… ¡Oiga! ¿Sabe donde está Atem…?- preguntó al no ver señas de vida del chico, se estaba empezando a preocupar de que aun no viniera a molestarla o saludarla como usualmente hace.

-El joven amo salió esta mañana, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y la dejó a nuestro cuidado…- dijo el hombre en contestación.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no sabe cuando va a regresar…?- Preguntó ella, no había oído decir a Atem que el tenía que salir el día anterior, y que ni siquiera se fuera sin saludarla ni decirle nada era para preocuparse. "debió ser una emergencia o algo realmente importante como para irse así".

-Me temo que no señorita.- volvió a contestar con la misma formalidad que antes

-Ah… Bueno... Ya se puede retirar a lo que sea que estaba haciendo, me voy a preparar para la escuela…- dijo a lo cual el hombre se volvió a inclinar y se fue, acto seguido a esto, ella cerró la puerta. La verdad es que nunca había tratado a un mayordomo antes, y no le importaba mucho ahora, con tal de que entendiera el mensaje estaba bien para ella.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo, no podía llegar tarde después de todo. Bajó y vio el desayuno en una mesa en la cocina, junto a un mayordomo diciéndole que si quería cualquier otra cosa, la pidiera. Comió lo más rápido que pudo y estaba a punto de irse, cuando de repente algo le vino a la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y como ella pensaba estaba justo allí. El pastel, en una pieza entre una jarra con jugo y un frasco con ensalada.

"Al final hicimos de todo con nuestros labios menos comer…" Pensó ella, sonrojándose al recordar lo de la pasada noche, aun para ella seguía siendo un sueño realmente distante, habían pasado solo algunas horas y ya no se lo creía, como sea. Suponía que ese pastel se lo comerían en la noche, después de un seguro interrogatorio que le haría ella al regresar del por que de su ausencia en la mañana.

Cerró la nevera y decidió irse de una vez, miles de pensamientos invadían la mente de la castaña una y otra vez, el día pasado pasaba una y otra vez como una película o algo parecido. Llegó al auto, donde un chofer ya instruido con las indicaciones de en donde se encontraba su colegio le abrió la puerta del auto, a lo cual se marcharon. Ella podía ver por la ventana como la gente rica se la pasaban de maravilla mientras sus "sirvientes" hacían todo el trabajo duro que conllevaba el invierno, como por ejemplo quitar la nieve del camino o de la entrada, también veía como trabajadores sociales despejaban el camino. Siempre era así en invierno, aunque como ese era un barrio para ricos no era exactamente igual, pero tenía la misma esencia.

-Señorita, tomaremos un camino un poco alterno, ya que las calles están repletas de nieve, pero no se preocupe que me encargaré personalmente de que llegue a tiempo a su colegio- dijo el conductor, despertándola de sus pensamientos, a lo cual ella simplemente hizo un pequeño sonido y siguió observando por la ventana, ahora iban pasando por un pequeño puente que conducía hacia esa parte de la ciudad, que cruzaba un pequeño río, pero nada anormal.

De repente se cansó de mirar por la ventana y decidió mirar hacia adentro, el resto del auto era bastante espacioso, con asientos de un color crema muy agradable, pero la verdad era que eso le hizo recordar al día anterior de nuevo, cuando iban en el taxi. El le regaló una pequeña flor y se cayó encima de ella. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo, pero de repente recordó algo. ¿¡Donde rayos estaba la flor!

-"¡Bien, bien! Tranquila… Cuando me la dio la puse en mi bolsillo y después de ahí…!"- empezó ella, para finalizar en que estaba en el bolsillo de su suéter que usó ese día, el cual estaba en una silla de su cuarto.- "bueno, al menos ya sé donde está… ahora el problema es que cuando llegue a casa estará marchita".- pensó ella, al recordar la facilidad con la que se morían las flores, lo cual la puso un poco triste. Cuando llegara vería como está la flor, y si no estaba demasiado mal, la pondría en agua, ya estaba decidido.

Pero en ese instante, sin ella darse cuenta de nada, llegaron a su escuela. No pudo evitar preguntarse a si misma si fue que se quedó pensando demasiadas cosas o las pensaba demasiado lento ya que aunque el conductor dijera que tomarían el camino largo, llegaron en cuestión de minutos o menos, al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que se había pasado 40 minutos desde que entro a ese auto, así que esa ultima opción fue totalmente descartada. La verdad si que se había quedado solando despierta por tanto tiempo, y se sorprendió a si misma al ver que todos sus pensamientos eran dirigidos a un mismo chico, cuyo rostro no paraba de imaginarse. Sonrió para si misma y se apresuró a bajar del auto, no quería llegar tarde.

Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar completamente diferente, se encontraba el sujeto de los pensamientos de la castaña, en un lugar de mala muerte, mas precisamente un bar que en esos momentos estaba totalmente vacío de gente, sentado en lo que parecía ser la barra, estaba con su cabeza reposando en la barra con sus brazos sirviendo de apoyo, mientras veía a la nada. A su lado estaba un baso completamente vacío, con restos de lo que se estaba tomando hace poco, al mismo tiempo su cara se veía cansada, al parecer no había dormido dormir en toda la noche.

Pero poco o nada esto le importaba o afectaba, no podía cerrar sus ojos de todas maneras, el solo estaba sentado allí sin hacer nada, pensando en cierta castaña, mas precisamente recordando una y otra vez como un disco rayado la noche anterior, no podía parar de pensar en eso. Como detestaba estar en una posición como esa: la quería, sí, pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sí quería, estaba totalmente confundido. Cada vez que la veía se regañaba interiormente porque el sabía lo que sucedería y sin embargo no se hizo caso y aun después de lo hecho el continuó, cuando debió haberse detenido y mentido. Pero el no quería que ella lo odiara ni tampoco odiarse a si mismo. Pero ahora que lo hizo se odiaba a si mismo mil veces más. Y lo peor era que con tantas vueltas ni siquiera el mismo podía comprenderse.

En ese instante un ruido, o mas bien, un sonido… No, de hecho, era una persona que le estaba hablando, con tantas cosas en su cabeza ni siquiera podía ver la diferencia entre un ruido y una voz. Como sea, eso lo despertó del trance en el que estaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer ahí medio muerto?- dijo el cantinero mientras retiraba el baso sucio que estaba junto a él, mientras que el aludido se limito simplemente a no responderle. Ese cantinero y él eran buenos amigos, y siempre iba a ese bar a lamentarse o a celebrar junto a su amigo quien siempre le daba su apoyo incondicional para cualquiera de las dos cosas, y esta vez era para lamentarse, aunque al parecer servía más para celebrar.

-¿Sabes que tienes que pagar por cada trago que tomes verdad?- volvió a preguntar el a su amigo, quien seguía en silencio, con la mirada perdida al vacío. El solo soltó un gran suspiro.- Al parecer esta vez fue algo realmente fuerte, si no, no estarías ahí como un zombie…- dijo empezando a lavar el vaso y poniéndolo en una pequeña repisa donde habían otros vasos y luego se posaba en frente de él.

-Otro…- dijo el tricolor sin cambiar su postura en absoluto, ni siquiera se dignó a girarse a mirar al hombre quien lo atendía, quien lo miraba expectante, y al no haber respuesta el prosiguió con una voz muy seca pero con un deje de enfado – Dame otro baso…-

-Oye, Yami... no es como si me importara, ¿pero no crees que es muy de mañana para tomar? Has bebido mucho ya, además, me despertaste para abrir este lugar a esta hora, ¿¡quien rayos abre un bar a las 4 de la madrugada!- exclamó recordando el momento en el que su amigo llegó a su casa a esa hora y prácticamente lo obligó a abrirle el establecimiento.

-¡TU! ¡Ahora sírveme otro vaso!- espetó el golpeando la barra con sus puños, enojado al recibir una negativa a su pedido.

-¡está bien, está bien!- dijo mientras agarraba otro baso y lo llenaba, a lo que prosiguió a dárselo- Aquí tiene su leche majestad- dijo poniendo el vaso a su lado a lo que el lo agarró de mala gana y se propuso a bebérselo – chico raro que toma leche…- susurró para sí volteándose en sus hombros, tratando de que el aludido no lo oyera, lo cual fue totalmente inefectivo.

- ¿¡Que dijiste!- dijo en un tono amenazante y mirándolo de mala gana cuando terminó de beberse el contenido del baso y lo ponía fuertemente en la barra.

-N-Nada!- dijo levantando las manos en alto, como si lo estuviesen apuntando con alguna arma, él sabía de lo que su amigo era capaz si le insultaban, y no quería incitarlo a nada.

-¡Entonces haz algo y sírveme otro baso!- dijo casi gritando, alzando su brazo con susodicho objeto en su mano, a lo que el simplemente se limitó a llenarlo con más leche a pedido del muchacho. A lo que el empezó a bebérselo – Al parecer ya tienes suficiente fuerza para gritarme, ahora ¿puedes contarme lo que sucedió? – dijo en un tono más relajado, a lo cual el chico de ojos violetas simplemente paró de beber y se quedó en silencio poniendo un semblante serio con un deje de depresión que el cantinero no pudo evitar notar, prosiguió a apoyar su cabeza en su mano, la cual estaba apoyada en la barra mediante el codo y miró al vacío de nuevo con una mirada realmente perdida. Al ver eso su amigo suspiró.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo, esto debe ser realmente serio para que te pongas así.- dijo acomodándose y sentándose en frente de su amigo, en una pequeña banca que tenía cerca.- cuéntame, ¿que te pasó? Tal vez sea de ayuda…- dijo, a lo que el tricolor lo miró con escepticismo, pero decidió decírselo, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder haciéndolo, ¿o sí?

-Creo que me enamoré…- dijo secamente mirando hacia otro lado, no quería mirarlo mientras confesaba algo como eso. pero ante esas palabras solo recibió una mirada de incredulidad, el cantinero al oír esas palabras de su amigo abrió los ojos a más no poder y solo se decidió a guardar silencio para ver que más tenía para decir su amigo, Yami al ver esto, decidió proseguir con su relato.

-Pero… No quiero, o más bien no puedo estar con ella…- dijo, pero esta vez mirando a su amigo a los ojos

-¿Y se puede saber la razón de esto?- dijo alzando una ceja, la verdad era que no entendía nada de lo que decía su amigo.

-Esta en mi banda, es la nueva cantante, pero yo mismo puse como regla nada de relaciones amorosas en la banda, pero ayer la besé y… ya no sé que hacer, ni siquiera puedo verla y me fui de casa…- iba soltando, a pesar de que le daba un poco de vergüenza, se sentía un poco mejor con cada palabra que decía, como si fuera terapia, esperando una respuesta sabia del otro que lo ayudara.

-¿solo la besaste? ¿Seguro que no hiciste algo más?- dijo él, con una mirada pícara, a lo que el otro lo miró furioso.

-Esto es en serio, tengo un problema y cuando por fin te lo cuento dices algo tan estúpido, ¡no hubiera dicho nada!- dijo cortante, decepcionado, mientras miraba dentro de su vaso, ya casi vacío de los tragos que le había dado.

-Yami... A ti… ¿Esta chica te gusta en serio? ¿O es solo otra estupidez tuya?- lo miró seriamente, sobretodo por que su amigo era conocido por ser un total mujeriego, para después dejar a las chicas botadas por otras como si nada.

-No lo sé…- dijo sinceramente, volteando a ver a la nada.

-¿Entonces, qué sientes cuando estás junto a ella?- preguntó al

-me siento… extraño… mi corazón late sin parar, y actúo raro… y cuando veo sus ojos, cuando me toca…- pequeña pausa- …simplemente me vuelve loco, y trato de escapar de eso, trato de apartarla de mi, pero… siento que simplemente no puedo... No importa que tan mal la trate o cuanto nos peleemos, ella simplemente sigue entrando más y más profundo, más que cualquier otra… desde que la conocí no pude parar de pensar en ella, y sin darme cuenta no podía pasar ni un día sin ella, y aún entre los insultos y peleas, con cada momento junto a ella me seguía gustando cada vez más… pero aun así…- dijo dejando la frase incompleta, las palabras no llegaban a expresar lo mucho que sentía al estar con ella, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el rostro de la ojiazul, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en lo hermosa que a él le parecía en comparación con otras personas, en la forma en que pronuncia su nombre a pesar de que el le repetía una y otra vez que lo llamara Yami, y en los maravillosos momentos que han estado juntos, por ultimo, haciendo su entrada triunfal, el recuerdo de aquel beso que le dio la otra noche, en esos momentos algo totalmente mágico e inolvidable.

-Es amor…-Dijo su amigo despertándolo de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa muy picara y en conjunto con una mirada rara, a lo que el se sonrojó y se limitó a levantarse tan rápido como pudo, sorprendido, dando varios pasos para atrás casi cayéndose varias veces.

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces!- grito apuntándole con el dedo, aunque en su cara habitaba un rojo tan brillante que se podía notar a metros de distancia.

-¡Oh vamos Yami! Mira como te tiene embobado, ¡es amor…! ¡Tu y ella son almas gemelas!- dijo haciendo caras como de besos y sonidos raros, a lo que recibió un fuerte golpe del otro en la cabeza junto a un gran grito que decía "¡Simplemente tráeme más leche!", a lo que después el ojivioleta se sentó en el puesto que ocupaba hace rato. A lo que el solo se limitó a agarrar el baso mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

-Está bien, está bien…- dijo al tiempo en que volvía a llenar el baso con el tan exigido liquido – Pero te voy a decir una cosa, ya sabes las respuestas a tus vacilaciones, no deberías estar huyendo de esa manera, y dudo que tus amigos de seguro entenderán si rompes esa pequeña regla… de todos modos, ya era bastante obvio que la romperías tarde o temprano…- dijo susurrando lo último, de manera que el otro no lo escuchara, para después entregarle el baso lleno, lo cual el otro simplemente se limitó a agarrar el baso y beber.

-Otro- Dijo después de un rato en silencio, extendiéndole el baso una vez se lo terminó, a lo que el aludido sonrió traviesamente y le mostró un pote de leche de 2 litros totalmente vacío.

-Lo siento, te daría más, pero te lo acabaste…- dijo triunfante, ya no soportaba el mal humor de su amigo solo para que le sirviera un pobre baso de leche que bien podría servirse el mismo en su casa.

-¿¡Que! ¿¡No Tienes más!- dijo casi gritando con los ojos completamente abiertos, a lo cual el otro dio un gran suspiro.

-En serio Yami… Algún día te dará algo por tomar tanta leche….- dijo ya rendido y al mismo tiempo incrédulo por la forma en que se lo tomaba su amigo, tenía una cara que pareciera el fin del mundo. Botó el pote de leche en el pote de basura que tenía cerca, lavó el baso y se dirigió a la puerta, a lo cual su amigo lo siguió, la verdad era que no estaba listo para nada.

-¡Ya sabes que hacer campeón!- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito guiándolo afuera del establecimiento, a lo siguiente este se dedicó a cerrar la puerta.

-Si tan solo fuera tan simple como lo dices…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el tricolor, ya tomando su marcha de regreso a su casa, a esa hora estaba ya seguro de que Anzu se encontraba en el colegio.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, cierta castaña estaba siendo secuestrada por un par de amigas con este complejo, dirigiéndola intachablemente hacia el techo del instituto al que iban. Ya en este lugar la soltaron y dedicaron a darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Anzu!- dijeron al unísono las dos chicas mientras la abrazaban, a lo cual la otra no pudo siquiera reaccionar, juraba que hacía solo segundos estaba tranquila en su pupitre en clases de matemáticas, pensando en el mismo chico con el que había estado pensando toda la mañana, y luego oyó lejanamente como el timbre del colegio sonaba para anunciar el recreo y luego ya estaba allí, como fuerza de tele-trasportación o algo. La verdad era que ese par tenía unas piernas bien veloces. Eso o ella en verdad estaba demasiado dormida…

-¡Ami! ¡Akemi! ¿¡Acaso no les he dicho que no me secuestren así!- dijo una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa y de que las aludidas se apartaran de ella.

-Oh vamos Anzu! Te extrañamos mucho, no pudimos evitarlo!- dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo

-Si, pero pudieron abrazarme en el salón…- dijo esta, y justo abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero en ese momento se escuchó un portazo, para encontrar a una chica con el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, con el cabello de un color blanco azulado y muy bonita, mirándolas con una sonrisa confiada.

-Vaya Vaya ¡miren, pero si es Anzu!- dijo con un pequeño tono de hipocresía en la voz que cualquiera podría notar, a lo que la castaña simplemente la miró con un poco de odio, seguida por la rubia y la pelinegra.

-Hola Miho - espetó con un poco de desdén en la voz, volteando a verla de frente, la rubia hizo lo mismo mientras la de lentes simplemente se escondió detrás de esta última.

-¿¡Que rayos quieres Miho!- grito ya la rubia, ya rabiosa por la presencia de esta. Esa chica simplemente le caía mal, hacía tiempo eran amigas pero ya no. Muchas veces fingía hipocresía ante los demás diciendo que aún lo eran, lo cual aún las fastidiaba más puesto qua solo las utilizaba para sus propósitos aun no identificados y obscuros.

-Pues nada, solo pasaba por aquí…- dijo con un tono que de por sí era bastante falso, se notaba que no le importaba dejar de fingir frente a ellas - ¿Sabes Anzu…? Un pajarito me dijo por ahí que tienes un lindo novio de ojos violetas y pelo puntiagudo…- dijo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa, la cual todas supieron al instante que era falsa, y al llegar a tea, le agarró con sus dedos un pequeño mechón de cabello.- ¡Sé que será muy divertido quitártelo!- dijo quitando ese semblante inocente por una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada con mucho odio, claro que la reacción de Anzu no se hizo esperar, puesto que en cuanto dijo esto le dio una manotada para que la soltara, y se apartó algunos pasos, el siquiera imaginar Atem con esa chica le enojaba de una manera tan grande como nunca había sentido antes, no había pasado ni medio segundo y ya se la había imaginado más de mil formas de asesinarla si tan siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, o a pensar en mirarlo, o a siquiera pensar en pensar mirarlo, si bien ella tenía el privilegio de la chica que ah salido con más chicos en todo el colegio, pero esta vez ella no lo obtendría así de fácil. Aunque claro, la chica notó el enojo, esto la hizo sonreír placidamente, esta vez había conseguido un buen objetivo, entonces se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos…- dijo con un tono muy amable, pero al final un poco amenazante mientras empezaba su marcha para abajo. Esa chica simplemente les ponía los pelos de punta, ahora más que nunca tenían que estar alerta. Entonces notaron como un rubio corría hacia ellas en cuanto la otra se fue, tropezaron de hombros pero ninguno se miró o le presto atención a esto.

El chico llegó corriendo hacia Anzu, en cuanto llegó se apoyo de rodillas y respiró profundamente, a lo cual ellas solo pudieron pensar en que las había estado buscando desde hace rato. Allí le quedaron mirando expectantes, sin decir una palabra, mientras el chico recuperaba el aliento, hasta que por fin se levantó ya calmado y pudo hablarles.

-Anzu, necesito hablarte…- dijo con la voz aun poco entrecortada, a lo cual las chicas lo miraron estupefactas, como esperando a que terminara de hablar – a solas…- habló el de nuevo, a lo cual Anzu puso una cara mucho más seria, a lo cual las otras dos decidieron irse, al entender que estaban de sobra allí.

-¡El concierto es este sábado! ¡Tenemos que ensayar ahora!- grito en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse, mientras la agarraba de los hombros, a lo que la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, la verdad es que se le había olvidado completamente que tenia un concierto, apenas y recordaba que estaba en una banda…

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Por que no me lo dijiste antes, idiota!.- dijo ella gritando también, quitándose de una manotada los brazos del otro.

-¡Por que estabas en el hospital! ¡¿Recuerdas!- ante esto, ella se quedó estática, era cierto que no podía practicar en el hospital, y aunque más de una vez lo intentó, Atem no pudo sacarla antes de tiempo, apenas y un par de días, que no llegaba ni a una semana.

-Escucha, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda, y practicar lo más posible.- dijo después de un par de minutos, ahora un poco más calmado, despertándola a ella del pequeño trance en el que se había quedado - Todos pensamos que lo mejor es ir a practicar todos los días de esta semana después de clases en mi casa, hasta el sábado. Aún no te aprendes bien las canciones, y algunos ritmos no están bien, pero creo que lo lograremos…- dijo, para al final dar una pequeña sonrisa, con la cual, Anzu se tranquilizó.

-Gracias Jou… ¡me esforzaré mucho!- dijo después de responderle la sonrisa, a lo cual seguidamente sonó el timbre. Ellos se miraron. Y luego calmadamente, salieron de allí bajando las escaleras, yendo a sus respectivos salones.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un chico ojivioleta caminaba por las calles. Hacía un frío tremendo, pero aún así se podía ver a la gente caminando tranquilamente. Familias, madres con sus hijos, otros caminando con su pareja o simplemente solos, el ojivioleta estaba en este ultimo grupo, pero a diferencia de los demás, caminaba lentamente y con un semblante realmente serio, podría ser que demasiado. A el le encantaba hacer esa clase de largas caminatas, sobretodo cuando tenía problemas o dudas, le ayudaba mucho a despejar la mente y a relajarse, y de algún modo, perder tanto las energías caminando, que ya no tendría para preocuparse, pero todo era inútil, lo único que le aparecía en la mente era la cara de la castaña, nada más. Y no aparecía nada que le ayudara con su duda.

Iba pensativo, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gran abrigo, podía ver su aliento cada vez que exhalaba, pero poco o nada le interesaba, el estaba perdido en si mismo, pensando en como le había ofrecido su casa, lo cual nunca hubiera hecho con una chica que conoció el año pasado, mucho menos la chica conocida la semana pasada, era casi como si en cuanto la hubo visto el empezó a confiar ciegamente en ella, tal vez no era enamoramiento, si no un embrujo o hechizo, o eso parecía, o tal vez él era demasiado débil ante esa clase de situaciones, ni el lo sabía.

Se detuvo en seco, mientras abría sus ojos de par en par. Se había sorprendido a si mismo otra vez, cuando al pensar que tal vez era un hechizo, no pudo evitar desear que no lo fuera y que de hecho, estuviera realmente enamorado de ella. Era la primera vez que pensaba así de alguien, sobretodo de una chica, pero no, debía seguir su marcha.

Justo en ese instante, un sonido pequeño, pero a la vez llamativo junto a una pequeña vibración proveniente de su bolsillo izquierdo llamó su atención, registró un poco el bolsillo y encontró su teléfono, vibrando y sonando, se podía ver en la pantalla claramente el nombre "Honda", pero inmediatamente le dio al botón para cancelar la llamada, al parecer no quería ver u oír a nadie por un tiempo…

Después, ya era la hora de la salida en la secundaria de domino, se podía ver a varios saliendo, yendo a sus casas, excepto por un trío que seguía en su salón de clases, y otro aun en la puerta del salón, esperando desesperadamente a la castaña, y viendo incesante el reloj. La verdad es que ya se hubieran ido a no ser por aquellas dos.

-Tienes que terminar estos ejercicios para el jueves, y estos otros para el próximo lunes. Tienes que investigar esto otro para el miércoles y hacer un resumen para el viernes de este libro, hay un trabajo mañana, pero ya te incluimos en el ¡nos debes una!- decía la de lentes mientras le pasaba un montón de libros y le apuntaba algunas cosas al mismo tiempo que la castaña se miraba incrédula la montaña de libros.

-Tienes que estudiarte esto para mañana urgentemente, habrá un examen. Y recuerda que para la próxima clase de deporte al parecer te mataran con los ejercicios que no hiciste durante tu ausencia, sabes como es el profesor. Que bueno que eres buena en eso.- dijo un poco irónica, a lo que se quedó haciendo una pequeña pausa para pensar si se le olvidaba algo, a lo que después agregó –Oh! Si, se me olvidaba que también tienes que escribir un informe para pasado mañana con esto – dijo extendiéndole un libro abierto, a lo que la castaña lo anotó y guardó el libro.

-¡Ya cállense, me están mareando con tantas tareas!- exclamó repentinamente el rubio, ya molesto de oír tantos quehaceres.

-¡Ese eres tu, que no haces tareas! yo necesito ponerme al día ¿sabes?- dijo agarrando entre sus brazos algunos libros, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Lo sé! Pero también necesitas ponerte al día con "aquella" otra cosa, ¡se nos hace tarde!- dijo mientras le quitaba algunos de los libros que ya se estaban cayendo de entre sus manos y la agarraba de la mano para emprender ya la marcha – ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió de las otras dos, quienes miraban estáticas como el y la castaña desaparecían a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que sea esa otra cosa?- dijo la pelinegra a la rubia, a lo que esta se encogió de hombros y agarrando su bolso se dispusieron a salir de allí.

Mientras tanto los otros dos caminaban rápidamente a la casa del rubio, el respectivo punto de encuentro y el lugar donde practicarían, pero al pasar a través de la entrada los dos se sorprendieron de que cierto chico de ojos violetas no se encontrara con su mercedes o su Ferrari esperando en la entrada del colegio como siempre, sobretodo Anzu, quien desde que lo vio por primera vez, no recordaba ni un día en el cual no los esperara allí. Y al decir verdad, estaba realmente ansiosa por verlo otra vez. Pero supuso que en serio se habían tardado demasiado y que tal vez ya se había ido a la casa de Jou, y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal ante este pensamiento.

Pudo sentir como la mano del rubio soltaba la suya, al terminar de salir del lugar. No pudo evitar mirarlo y se encontró con una mirada realmente seria, pero de algún modo sintió que no debía preguntar, así que se quedó callada, entonces después de caminar un poco, no habían ni terminado de caminar la primera cuadra cuando divisaron un auto, o mas bien, una limosina pararse justo a su lado.

Era justo el conductor que la había llevado hacia horas atrás a la escuela, y ahora la llevaba de regreso, pero ella le dijo que estaba bien y que iba a casa de Jouno, así que llegaría más tarde, a lo que le alcanzo los libros y le dijo que si se los podía llevar en cambio a su cuarto. A lo que el respondió que si, y después de haber subido esas cosas le alcanzó unas llaves a la castaña.

-¿y esto…? - pregunto un poco extrañada, por las dos llaves que sostenía el pequeño llavero con un corazón dorado de metal, las llaves eran rosadas, su color favorito.

- Son las llaves de la casa, el amo las pidió para usted, no estuvieron listas hasta ahora. – dijo con su tan tono formal, pero eso no evito que ella sintiera como una gran emoción de alegría subía desde su estomago hasta su garganta, por la cual quería gritar a todo pulmón, pero se reprimió a si misma, no quería parecer una loca. Así que simplemente se limitó a agradecerle a aquel hombre, el cual se despidió y se perdió de vista tras unos kilómetros, ella simplemente se quedo viendo emocionada las llaves, mientras que prácticamente ignoraba completamente al chico a su lado y comenzaba a caminar, y el camino, a diferencia de la otra vez, pareció menos pesado y largo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa del susodicho, al verla a lo lejos no pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría, había estado pensando durante todo el camino en ver al tricolor, el cual no había visto desde la noche anterior. Aunque se extrañó un poco cuando al llegar, no vio ningún auto caro y llamativo en la entrada, esto le bajó las esperanzas un poco, pero no se desanimó. Fueron directamente a la cochera a la cual habían ido anteriormente y en cuanto entraron pudieron ver a dos personas realmente de mal humor, un castaño pegado al teléfono con desesperación y un albino con un aura matadora alrededor, cansado de esperar, pero no había ni rastro del tricolor.

- Hola chicos….- dijo un poco dudoso el rubio, mas que nada para llamar la atención, la cual fue mala decisión, porque en cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras cuatro ojos lo atravesaron como cuchillas a el y a la chica, ya podían ver venir el regaño que se les venia encima.

-¡¿Por qué vienen tan tarde! ¡Hace horas que los estamos esperando!- grito furioso el castaño mientras el otro, a simple vista alistaba sus puños.

-Hey, Hey, relájense… es que tuvimos que hacer un par de cosas antes, ¿pero ya estamos aquí todos, no…?- dijo el rubio, tratando de tranquilizarlos más, pero al contrario, su comentario los hizo desesperarte más.

-¡¿Qué acaso estás ciego! Yami aun no ah llegado, además de que ustedes llegan tarde, tenemos que quedarnos a esperar por él también!- dijo un poco ya desesperado, se hacía tarde y el susodicho aun no llegaba.

-¡¿Qué! Aun no llega!- gritó Jou totalmente sorprendido, ya que el susodicho siempre llegaba antes que los demás, no era una persona que llegaba tarde.

-creía que estaría con ustedes…- contesto Tristán ante su sorpresa.

-no, de hecho pensábamos que ya había llegado…- dijo la castaña, interrumpiendo un poco, la verdad era que se encontraba realmente decepcionada de que el no estuviera allí, y eso que estaba realmente emocionada por volverlo a ver.

-¿ya trataste de comunicarte con el?- preguntó el rubio de nuevo.

-miles de veces, pero no contesta su teléfono-

-Que raro, ¿habrá pasado algo…?-dijo Jou un poco meditativo, luego vio a Anzu. Todo el mes pasado, durante su estadía en el hospital él no paraba de decir que vivirían juntos. - oye Anzu, tu vives con el ¿no sabes algo?-

-no, de hecho desde anoche que no lo veo…- contestó ella, a lo cual todos se quedaron pensativos, pero en menos de un minuto, una pequeña idea pero no imposible, cruzó en la cabeza de todos los chicos al mismo tiempo, y simplemente se le quedaron mirando fijamente a la castaña de una manera que a ella no le gustó para nada.

-¿P-pasa algo…?- dijo ella ya un poco nerviosa, a lo cual los tres se vieron a la cara en unísono, sabiendo al momento que pensaban lo mismo, a lo cual Jou tomo la delantera.

-Emm… Anzu… ¿Cómo puedo decir esto…?- dijo, a lo cual ella simplemente quedó expectante - ¿Pasó algo anoche que tenga que ver con esto…?- soltó después de un momento de meditación, a lo cual ella simplemente lo miró de la manera mas extrañada posible.

-No lo creo, ¿Por qué…?- contestó sin rodeos, la verdad es que no consideraba haber hecho nada malo, ¿o si…?

-¡No! ¡Por nada!- dijo para así dejarlo hasta ahí, aunque la verdad es que aun tenían dudas, pero si ella decía que no había nada con tanta tranquilidad, era por que era cierto.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? ¿Esperamos por Yami o…?- comenzó el chico castaño, pero entonces, se fue prácticamente interrumpido por el albino.

-¡Mejor comenzamos ya! ¡Allá el si viene o no! ¡Después de todo esto es solo una practica, no lo necesitamos!- gruñó Bakura ya enojado de estar tanto tiempo de hacer nada, y se sentó en la pequeña silla de la batería, mientras Jou se ponía el bajo al hombro y después, Anzu se puso frente al micrófono con un pequeño libro entre las manos, y re-leyéndolo un poco, al empezar a tocar ella cantó. (N/A:: lo siento, los críticos del fanfictión un me dejan poner letras de canciones, así que tendrán que usar su imaginación…)

Mientras tanto, un castaño atrás de ellos, decidió volver a llamar al ojivioleta, pero solo recibió una invitación directa hacia el buzón de voz.

-Atem… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo…?- pronuncio en un susurro casi inaudible, mientras el ruido de los otros llenaba el lugar.

Al mismo tiempo Anzu simplemente, mientras cantaba, no paraba de pensar en aquella pregunta que le hizo Jounouchi de parte de todos, esa pregunta se oía realmente sospechosa. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho anoche para…?

De repente una gran desafinación de parte de Anzu, dejando sordos a casi todos, llenó la habitación de un desbordante chillido, a lo cual todos pararon al instante lo que hacían, y le quedaron mirando con los ojos realmente abiertos, ella se llenó de vergüenza, mientras volteaba lentamente a mirar las caras desconcertadas de los demás.

-Emm… lo siento, es que… ¡tengo sed!- dijo, más no pudo pensar una excusa mejor, y ellos sencillamente se llevaron una mano a la cabeza.

-voy por un vaso de agua…- dijo Jou con resignación, no tenía que desafinar de esa manera por un simple vaso de agua. Ese día seria uno muy largo, y aun les venía mucho por delante.

La tarde pasó rápido, aunque para algunos pasó realmente lento, apenas se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y decidieron parar la práctica en ese momento, ya habían practicado bastante o al menos lo suficiente, no querían sobre-esforzarse, o podrían estar ya demasiado cansados para el día del concierto. Así, pues, empezaron a recoger sus cosas y marcharse uno por uno, honda Bakura se fueron de primeros, dejando a la castaña y su amigo solos en la cochera. Esta estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su mochila mientras el la esperaba.

-¿te gusta tardarte en todas partes verdad? – le preguntó el a Anzu en broma, a lo que ella sonrió entendiendo a que se refería a que también se tardo en salir de la escuela ese día.

-puede ser… es que me encanta ver como te desesperas…- contesto ella en un tono sarcástico, a lo que el rió un poco.

-¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- dijo acercándose el a la castaña, ella simplemente volteó a verlo después de que terminara de cerrar su mochila.

-Estaré bien, es solo ir a la estación del metro y luego caminar unas cuantas cuadras.- ella estaba totalmente relajada, si aun no le había pasado nada donde vivía antes, dudaba más que nunca que le pasaría algo en camino a un vecindario tan seguro como era el de Atem, después de todo, era un vecindario de ricos.

-¿y si te acompaño hasta la estación del metro?- recibió una mirada un poco molesta de la castaña, aunque su cara aun seguía sonriente.

-¡Deja de ser tan obstinado!- exclamo ella mientras agarraba su mochila y se la echaba al hombro, y el le habría la puerta.

-ok, ok. Pero si te pasa algo, no me culpes después.- dijo dándole una pequeña palmada antes de que se fuera.

-está bien, no te culparé. Hasta luego!- dijo haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano, y echándose a caminar, desapareció tras unas cuantas cuadras. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con la estación del metro, entró y después de unos minutos de espera, este llego y pudo irse. El viaje se le hizo un poco largo, irse sola realmente era un poco triste, pero ella no le prestó atención a esto, ella estaba pensativa desde que había dejado la casa de Jou, pensando en el beso que le había dado a Atem la noche anterior, y sobre la extraña y repentina desaparición del mismo, hasta el momento nadie sabia nada de el, y eso la preocupaba muchísimo. ¿Había sido tal vez por el beso que se habían dado? Ella no podía besar tan mal, ¿¡o si!

Sacudió su cabeza, era imposible que por un mal beso se hubiera ido, pudo ser que su padre lo llamó de emergencia o salio y tuvo un accidente o cualquier otra cosa. No, eso era completamente imposible, en cualquier posibilidad que ella imaginaba pudo haberle dejado un mensaje o los mayordomos pudieron haberle dicho algo al respecto. Nada más quedaba una posibilidad que ella había estado evitando pensar, y no le gustaba para nada.

Repentinamente un pequeño timbre seguido por una suave voz que decía el nombre de la siguiente estación de metro interrumpió sus pensamientos, y esa era justamente la estación en la que se bajaba, no pudo creer que se quedara pensando todo el camino tan concentrada. Se levantó llevándose al hombro su mochila y caminó rápidamente a la puerta más cercana, seguidamente esta se abrió y salio del tren y de la estación, caminó un par de cuadras y pudo encontrarse de nuevo con la imponente casa de Atem, la oscuridad de la noche y el aire frío le dieron escalofríos, a veces se preguntaba como es que el mismo no se espantaba, aunque para ella, con tal de tener un techo, por más aterrador que fuese, era feliz.

Sacó las llaves que llevaba consigo, y trató de abrir la reja principal con una de ellas, falló al hacerlo, a lo cual lo intentó con la otra y se abrió. Después de cerrarla detrás de sí, se dispuso a caminar un par de metros y encontrarse con la puerta principal, probó la otra llave y se abrió la puerta ante ella.

-¡Ya Llegue!- dijo instintivamente, pero nadie contesto a su saludo, al parecer la casa ya estaba vacía, tanteó un poco en la pared para encontrar un interruptor, y después de algunos intentos fallidos, lo encontró. Pudo ver la gran escalera que se posaba justamente al frente de la puerta principal, y al mirar hacia arriba no pudo evitar un deseo inmenso de no subir allí, pero era algo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano.

Por el momento decidió ir a comer algo, y emprendió camino a la cocina, y desde allí pudo verlo, el lugar del suceso, y no pudo evitar recordarlo otra vez, lo había recordado suficientes veces ese día y la verdad era que cada vez que lo hacía tan solo se sentía cada vez más triste.

Volteó hacia la nevera y pudo encontrar aun adentro la gran torta justo como la había dejado esa mañana junto a un poco de comida, que encima de ella había una nota que decía "la cena" y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era una ración para dos personas, y pudo ver un pequeño destello de esperanza, uno diminuto y casi invisible de que Atem podría volver esa misma noche.

Agarró la comida y la calentó en el microondas, a lo que seguido agarró un par de cubiertos y un plato, para después buscar un vaso y llenarlo de jugo de mora que había en la nevera. Después el microondas sonó y se apagó, a lo cual pudo sacar la comida y poner un poco en su plato y después guardar el resto. Aunque el hecho de que fuera recalentado era un poco molesto, tal vez debió cocinar algo ella misma, pero estaba demasiado cansada para ello.

Caminó con el plato en la mano hacia aquella mesita, y no pudo evitar sentarse en el mismo lugar que antes pero esta vez se contuvo a si misma y empezó a comer dirigiendo toda su atención a la comida, o al menos, lo más que podía. Terminó realmente rápido y se levantó, tratando de no mirar atrás. Ya en la cocina empezó a lavar el plato y el vaso que había usado, había un lavaplatos pero nunca en su vida había estado cerca de uno y no quería terminar dañándolo, pero se sentía un poco inquieta, no paraba de mirar al refrigerador y recordar la torta que había dentro. Terminó de lavar y trato de irse pero inquietud no se lo permitía.

-b-bueno… solo a verla, nada más a verla- dijo mientras abría el refrigerador lentamente, y podía contemplar el pastel, realmente le hubiera encantado comérsela junto a Yami, se veía realmente deliciosa. Tragó saliva, la verdad era que no tenía resistencia contra los dulces y no quería acabar comiéndosela entera ella sola, eso equivalía a un montón de calorías y carbohidratos y toda esa clase de cosas. –Bueno… un pequeño pedazo no hará daño, ¿verdad?- dijo, acto seguido agarró un cuchillo y un pequeño plato y picó un pequeño pedazo, después dejo el cuchillo en el fregadero y agarrando una cucharilla dejó la cocina para subir a su cuarto, apagando detrás de sí las luces.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a través del gran y oscuro pasillo, y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta de al lado, a la habitación de Yami, ya no tenía ese resplandor y esa especie de calor que tenía antes, se veía mas bien frío y solitario. Decidió de una vez entrar a su habitación, volteó abriendo la puerta y al entrar encendió la luz.

Pudo ver con más claridad en ese momento, había un escritorio que parecía que estaba ahí por arte de magia, ya que no lo había visto esa mañana, ni el día anterior, estaba hecho de madera de roble y tenía varios cajones, tenía sobre él el montón de libros y libretas que le había dejado a aquel mozo esa tarde, supuso que le dejado aquel escritorio porque supusieron que lo necesitaría, y esa era una buena suposición, ya se empezaba a preguntar si necesitaría volver a bajar para estudiar en la mesa del comedor.

Puso el pastel en uno de los lados de aquel escritorio, y después de agarrar algunos libros y revisarlos, se decidió por empezar con matemáticas y sacando respectivamente el libro y cuaderno, empezó así por resolver algunos ejercicios, mientras comía un poco de pastel cada vez que se paraba a pensar, parecía que el dulce en serio la relajaba, pero no podía apartar de su mente a cierto tricolor que cada vez que podía se aparecía en su mente, y así, pasaron varias horas, hasta hacerse realmente tarde, y aunque se caía de sueño, no quería ir a dormir hasta terminar con todo.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras, se podía ver a un chico con un gran abrigo negro caminando de un lado a otro en la entrada, podía verse que tenía frío y estaba cansado, apenas había llegado y cuando se encontró en toda la puerta dudó en entrar, podía verse desde afuera que la única luz encendida de la casa era la de la habitación de la castaña, un gran miedo lo agitó, no quería encontrársela, porque sabía que si lo hacía, si la veía una vez más no podría escapar, tampoco sabía que le diría respecto a su ausencia, y era obvio que no la volvería a tratar igual que antes, ni siquiera sabía si seria capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Había estado en el bar de su amigo hasta esa hora, aunque estar rodeado de gente no era lo más apropiado para el en ese momento, si ignoraba a esa gente entonces no era tan malo, hasta que, claro, cierta persona lo hecho de allí, aunque estaba mejor así, ya se empezaba a cansar de los estúpidos discursos que no paraba de darle.

Pero tenía mucho sueño, y realmente era tarde, le sorprendía como Anzu podía seguir despierta. Pensó entonces en subir lo más silenciosamente posible e irse directo a su habitación, aunque realmente se sentía mal eso de escabullirse a su propia casa, pero no tenía de otra. Abrió la reja con cuidado, y entró, ya no había paso atrás, entró en la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y quitándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido, subió las escaleras lentamente, justo vio en frente el cuarto de Anzu, podía ver una tenue luz debajo de su puerta, ahora no sabia si lamentarse o no de darle justamente el cuarto que estaba al lado del suyo, y por el cual estaba obligado a pasar en frente para llegar al suyo propio, caminó lenta y silenciosamente a través del pasillo, más de lo que lo había hecho antes, y pudo ver como la puerta había quedado entreabierta por unos pocos milímetros, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y mientras se regañaba mentalmente, suplicándose que no mirara una y otra vez, pero no pudo evitarlo, era una de esas acciones que su cuerpo hacía por si solo, y ya cerca pudo ver a la castaña con su cabeza reposada sobre su escritorio, o más específicamente, sobre sus numerosos libros abiertos, se encontraba placidamente dormida y junto a ella un par de platos que a simple vista se podía saber que había comido del pastel de antes, el casi se había olvidado de aquel postre.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se acercó un poco más tranquilo a ella, ya decía el que era demasiado tarde como para que siguiera despierta, empezó a preguntarse desde cuando había estado dormida, mientras su mano se movía lentamente dirigiéndose al cabello de la castaña dispuesto a acariciarlo, acto que fue inmediatamente detenido por su otra mano en un intento desesperado de contenerse a si mismo, se mordió la lengua y quiso irse de ahí, pero no pudo evitar voltear sobre su hombro una vez que se había dado la vuelta, no podía dejar que durmiera en una posición tan incomoda. No sabía si era una excusa o si en verdad se sentía mal, sea lo que sea, le dejó un mal sabor en la boca.

-está bien, la acuesto y me voy…- dijo mas que nada para calmarse a sí mismo, para proponerse enteramente y evitar cualquier otra cosa. Se acercó pues, a la ojiazul y tratando de no despertarla lo más que pudo la cargo entre sus brazos, mientras se movía con lentitud y la posaba delicadamente en su cama.

-Atem…- dijo al instante que la posaron sobre el colchón, lo cual hizo que Atem se sorprendiera por un momento, y casi hizo que se cayera al suelo de la sorpresa, no podía creer a lo que acababa de escuchar, se acercó un momento y tras asegurarse de que seguía dormida, suspiró profundamente.

Se relajó al ver que seguía despierta, pero eso de que dijera su nombre entre sueños lo perturbaba, aunque muy adentro de sí, se sentía realmente feliz, ya que eso quería decir que pensaba en el, y hasta soñaba con el, pero al mismo tiempo eso solo ponía a su corazón en medio de más dudas. La arropó lo más sutilmente posible para después quedar viendo fijamente a la cara mientras sus pensamientos se hacían un revoltillo, y pudo apreciar su bonita cara dormida, llena de paz pero al mismo tiempo podía verse un dije de preocupación, uno prácticamente indescifrable pero que se sabía que estaba allí, su hermosa piel blanca y suave al tacto, sus hermosos ojos azules que en ese mismo momento se encontraban cerrados, su precioso cabello castaño y finalmente, como broche de oro, sus labios, suaves, rojizos y finalmente dulces, sintió un impetuoso deseo de besarla, de posar sus labios en ella otra vez, quería saborear sus labios una vez más, tan solo un pequeño roce bastaba esa noche y tal vez para toda su vida, o al menos eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, sintió como bajaba de nuevo involuntariamente su cabeza, y el objetivo de sus labios eran los de la castaña.

-Atem… no te v…- pudo oír de nuevo a la castaña prácticamente en un susurro, pero fue lo suficiente como para despertarse de aquel extraño trance en el que se había colocado, y para cuando ya se había dado cuenta, estaba a milímetros de besarla, tan solo un poco más y la besaría, pero no, decidió alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, tenía tan poco autocontrol sobre el mismo que se sentía avergonzado, y en ese momento lo comprendió, el vivía mintiéndose a si mismo, ¿Un pequeño roce? ¿Un segundo? ¿Qué bastaría para el resto de su vida? Eso era un montón de mentiras, si el llegaba ponerle las manos encima no pararía, y por eso debía alejarse de ella, no quería y no debía acercársele.

Se dio la vuelta y apagando la luz tras de sí salió de la habitación sin voltear atrás. La noche siguió tranquila y serena, hasta que por supuesto salió el sol, cierta castaña seguía dormida profunda y relajadamente en su calida cama, se había desvelado y no se despertaría hasta más o menos cuatro horas más tarde, o incluso más, ya que tenía un placentero sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás, si no fuera por la alarma de su teléfono que le obligaba a despertarse en ese instante para al menos apagarla, trató de no hacerle el más mínimo caso, olvidándose de todo, y esperar a que se detuviera o algo, cuando al fin se terminó aquel molesto sonido, volvió a relajarse para dormirse otra vez y seguir con su increíble sueño, pero en ese mismo instante pudo oír como tocaban la puerta, sonido que la exasperó, trató de usar la poca paciencia que le quedaba e ignorarlo, pero entonces volvió a sonar, no tenía otra opción más que ir ¿o sí?

Se levantó con la máxima pereza posible como el ser humano lo permite, y empezó a caminar lentamente mientras se restregaba un ojo para despertarse un poco, al mismo tiempo tocaban cada vez más insistentemente la puerta, cuando llegó agrió con molestia y pudo ver ahí parado al mozo del día anterior, con la mano aun alzada después de haber tocado tan insistentemente y pudo ver como bajaba lentamente la mano después de un par de segundos.

-Señorita, el desayuno está listo y la está esperando abajo, tomamos la libertad de arreglar su mochila para el colegio, y su uniforme está limpio y planchado. - decía con su tono serio y formal como de costumbre mientras le alcanzaba su uniforme pulcramente doblado, mientras ella agarraba la ropa y se preguntaba como era que no había visto a nadie en la noche, pero si están ahí tan de mañana, al menos lo suficiente como para organizar y acomodar sus cosas, era realmente increíble. Mientras ella se quedaba ensimismada con el uniforme entre sus manos, el viejo hombre pensó que ya era hora de irse, y comenzó a alejarse, entonces al ver esta acción ella despertó de si misma de inmediato.

-¡E-Espere un momento!- dijo alzando una de sus manos en dirección al señor, quien volteó con un poco de sorpresa hacia la chica, y le quedó mirando expectante –Ehmm… Uh… ¿A-Atem está?- preguntó ya con un poco de vergüenza, ya era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba y se preocupaba de que consideraban una molestia.

-El joven amo se fue esta mañana…- contestó justo como el día anterior, lo cual desconcertó a la castaña.

-¿Qué acaso volvió?-

-Sí, pero como le dije, salió esta mañana…- dijo calmadamente al mismo tiempo que le quedaba mirando expectante, la castaña solamente bajó la cabeza rápidamente y entró al cuarto inmediatamente, mientras decía casi en un grito que ya se podía ir, aquella reacción lo desconcertó, pero no tuvo mucho para quedarse de esa manera, puesto que repentinamente oyó un escándalo dentro del cuarto, era un golpe gigantesco seguido de muchas cosas rompiéndose acompañado por un tremendo grito obviamente proveniente de la castaña.

-¡HIJO DE #$%&/(&$#°"#$%&/! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES? ¡Y DESPUES DE QUE ME PREOCUPE TANTO, TU….! ¡TE VOY A…!- pudo oírse aquella y otras maldiciones por toda la gigantesca casa, sobretodo el mayordomo, a lo que entró rápidamente al cuarto, para conseguirse con la pequeña mesa que antes se encontraba parada agradablemente junto a la puerta tirada y rota al otro lado de la habitación, mas varias cosas tiradas al sueño y una castaña en una posición exagerada de haber lanzado algo, y con una respiración fuerte y la cara totalmente roja, el anciano se quedó petrificado mientras veía como de repente la castaña volvía a su posición normal, pero en desgana y soltaba un gran suspiro, luego volteó apenada c hacia el señor.

-L-lo siento mucho, ¿me puede dar una escoba…? Yo lo limpiaré.- dijo ella ya con un aire de desanimo, mientras el señor lo que hacía era verla y preguntarse como una chica tan dulce podía llegar a decir tales maldiciones y ser tan violenta.

**Continuará….**

_*cambiando de tema* Wuiiii! Es mi cumpleaños! *cambiando de tema otra vez*_

_GOMENASAI! Siento haber tardado tanto en la conti, pero esta vez realmente tengo excusa… Well… verán… mis notas en el segundo trimestre fueron tan malas que hasta yo me avergoncé! T_T_

_Y mi madre me quitó la compu, y eso que estaba de lo más inspirada en el cap (solo 3 días y ya tenía más de la mitad) y entonces cuando por fin pasé todas las materias y no más presión y mi mami me devolvió la compu….! Me fijé que ya no tenía inspiración para nada… -_-_

_De paso, cerraron mi fic en el foro dz… (que bueno que aquí no cierran fics)_

_Les debo tantas disculpas, todo es culpa de mi incompetencia….! Aunque Well, gracias a Shere otra vez que en momentos de necesidad me inspiraba pero…T_T_

_Por cierto, ya es 10 de agosto! Es mi cumpleaños! (Hace unos días pensaba ¿y si actualizo el 10 para sorprenderlos e inventar una excusa para decir que es mi cumple..? nah! No los quiero torturar más…" y terminé actualizando hoy… (Aunque son como las 3:30 AM, pero Well…)_

_Estuve todo el día tratando de escribir la ultima escena, tuve que sacármela a juro, si no, no iba a terminar nunca… un mas medio me inspiraba leyendo fics yamixtea….u,u_

_ANYWAY! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! Me esforcé mucho por sacarme las ideas, y además, no crean que eh estado pensando en pajaritos preñados todos estos 3/4 meses! Noo! Estuve pensando cada noche y ya tengo muchas cosas más sobre este fic, nuevas excusas y más sentimientos! Momentos cómicos, personajes que pensé que no aparecerían, etc.! Y aunque me faltan algunos detalles y pensar en un buen final sin cliché__, el hecho es que quedarán juntos, lo prometo!_

_TAMBIEN en el próximo capitulo, será puro y 100% yamixtea PURO! Incluso más intenso que la parte donde Yami casi besa a Anzu en la cama, o al menos eso quiero hacer!(y por eso mismo es que creo que va a ser realmente un poco corto, inventaré algo para alargarlo... xD)_

_Así que ALISTEN SUS NARICES! Aseguro que van a sangrar en el prox. cap! Donde nuestros héroes (esto es un romance) tienen un muy frío y helado reencuentro! Y también ocurre lo que TOOOOOODOS ustedes han estado esperando desde que inició el fic! ;D_

_(Y ese es todo el spoiler que les voy a dar!)_

_**Bye-By!**_


	10. Un Frío y Helado Reencuentro

**Capitulo 10:** _Un frío y helado reencuentro._

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente, era viernes en la noche y cierta castaña veía con preocupación el libro de texto que tenia entre sus manos. Ya habían pasado dos horas y no había logrado estudiar nada. Yami no se había aparecido en toda la semana y el día siguiente sería el concierto, había estado entrenando y estudiando como loca toda la semana y si él no aparecía para el día del concierto, todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano. Ya era un hecho el que la estaba evitando, pero ni siquiera por su banda el se aparecía, ninguno de los demás chicos había podido contactar con el hasta ahora y su preocupación ya estaba al limite, tenía un gran miedo de que le pasara algo, o que incluso no lo volviera a ver, y la verdad era que no sabía cual de las dos opciones era peor.

Volteó a ver por la ventana, había una tormenta de nieve realmente fuerte, justo como la del día en que llegó a esa casa, no sabía si predecía algo o el mundo le jugaba una jugarreta para hacerla recordar ese día, lo cual era exactamente lo que estaba evitando, puesto que su mente solo se posaba en una escena en especifico. Y si ese beso era la causa de su desaparición, no quería recordarlo.

Volteó de nuevo a su cuaderno e intento de nuevo resolver las preguntas por quinceava vez esa noche, más que todo para no poner atención a su desolador entorno. Esa casa era realmente solitaria, no fue si no hacia unos días que se enteró de que el personal no trabaja por las noches, fines de semana y feriados, sí que se tomaban vacaciones esa gente, en cuanto llegaba la hora de irse la casa quedaba totalmente sola, ni siquiera había personal nocturno, apenas y un par de guardias.

No pudo evitar voltear a su lado izquierdo, justo allí la pequeña flor que le había regalado unos pocos días atrás, estaba en un realmente pequeño jarrón, se le habían caído varios pétalos desde entonces y estaba a punto de marchitarse, la pobre sí que era resistente pero ya no estaba segura si sobreviviría más tiempo. De nuevo la cara de aquel ojivioleta cruzó por su mente, había tenido pruebas de que el regresaba de noche cada vez que se iba adormir y se iba antes de que despertara, había tratado de quedarse despierta toda la noche una vez, pero no funcionó, dejó los intentos ya al tercer día, no lo obligaría a verla si el no estaba listo o no quería o lo que sea, el hecho estaba en que no lo obligaría. Ya había conseguido la respuesta a esta acción desde hace mucho tiempo de todas formas, de seguro la evitaba. Y la razón de ello era aquellos besos que se dieron ya la semana anterior, o al menos eso había llegado a averiguar después de tanto pensar sobre ello. No tenía idea de porque, tal vez solo había jugado con ella o tal vez simplemente no tenía nada que decir, sea lo que sea, el no la quería volver a ver y eso la hacía sentir peor que nunca, prefería vivir en la miseria y nunca haber aceptado vivir en aquella mansión a llegar y tocar el cielo con sus labios teniendo esa consecuencia, pero había sido demasiado débil y lo dejó besarla y ahora el hecho de que no apareciera en toda la semana era toda su culpa.

Decidió volver a lo que estaba haciendo, ya había pensado demasiado en eso y quería terminar temprano ese día, aunque ya era tarde de por sí, empezó a escribir en su cuaderno algunas palabras, tal vez las primeras que ah escrito en toda la noche, cuando de pronto, se apagaron las luces quedando todo en penumbras, se levantó por el repentino apagón, pero no hizo nada más, se quedó ahí tratando de calmarse y de divisar algo entre la negrura caminó algunos pasos, tropezándose con la silla en el camino, se decidió por tratar de encontrar algo que le diera luz entre los cajones de su escritorio o en otras partes, pero no lo consiguió, ya viendo que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado un poco mejor entre la oscuridad, decidió por bajar. Respiró hondo y caminando lo más rápido que pudo, Salió de allí.

Mientras tanto, un muy agitado tricolor deambulaba ante la entrada, justo como todos los otros días de aquella semana. Le costaba realmente mucho en decidirse en sí entrar o no y no paraba de mirar hacia la única ventana que mostraba una luz encendida en todo el vecindario e imaginarse a cierta castaña adentro, haciendo tarea o arreglándose el cabello o lo cualquier otra cosa, se preguntaba a sí mismo como era que no había pescado algún resfriado o peor de tantas noches que se la pasaba ahí muriéndose de frío. Repentinamente vio que la luz de aquel cuarto se apagaba, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que según el horario de la chica no la dejaba dormirse si no hasta dentro de cómo una hora, pensó entonces que tal vez decidió a irse a dormir temprano por que el día siguiente era el día del concierto. Soltó un suspiro al recordarlo, aún se preguntaba que haría ese día, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad única para que su banda fuera más reconocida solo por una chica, y tampoco podría retrasar más la fecha del concierto, les costó mucho entrar en la lista de las bandas y si el preguntaba por otro retraso, seguro perdería su oportunidad y lo patearían fuera de allí. Como sea, ya pensaría que hacer mas tarde.

Se encaminó hacia adentro, paso la reja y el gigantesco jardín y por ultimo el gran portón de la mansión, ya se encontraba adentro, era la primera vez que entraba tan tranquilo a su propia casa en esa semana, ya empezaba a extrañar hacerlo, estaba completamente empapado por la nieve, su abrigo goteaba y mojaba la alfombra de la recepción, se propuso a quitársela, cuando de repente escuchó unos pequeños golpes, o mas bien, unos pasos que se escuchaban apresurados, dirigió su mirada encima de la escalera, el lugar de donde provenían, y vio a la castaña totalmente estática a medio camino de la escalera, no pudo evitar chocar su mirada con la de ella, aquellos hermosos ojos azules que había extrañado tanto ver, puso sentir como su cuerpo dejo de responder al instante en que posó sus ojos en ella, en cuanto a la castaña, al ver esos intensos ojos violetas se quedó petrificada, él, aquel chico, justo ese mismo chico, Atem estaba allí parado, mirándola. Estaba entre creer que era un sueño y abalanzarse encima del chico, no podía creer lo que veía, solo unos cuantos días sin el y lo había extrañado tanto, que al verlo de nuevo su mente sufrió un corto circuito, que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, a los que ellos pudieron haber llamado horas, hasta que repentinamente, Atem, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, y hasta un poco más prestada de alguna parte, se obligó a romper el contacto visual y se dio la vuelta saliendo de allí caminando lo más rápidamente que pudo, más pudo oír justo mientras cruzaba la puerta como la chica gritaba su nombre, pero ni siquiera volteó, si lo hacía no habría escape. Ya estaba a medio camino para llegar a la gran reja, cuando de pronto sintió que algo le jalaba de la manga de su chaqueta tan fuertemente que lo hizo darse la vuelta, pudo ver a la castaña parada en frente de el, jalando su manga mientras temblaba y con una mirada realmente triste en sus ojos en conjunto con las lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas, mas estás no paraban de caer, entonces reaccionó y vio que estaba vestida solo con una camisa y un short, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos, a lo que el rápidamente la agarró y cargándola rápidamente la metió a dentro de la caza.

-¡¿Eres idiota! ¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando saliendo vestida así en medio de una tormenta! ¿¡O es que acaso no pensabas! ¡Pudo darte pulmonía!- gritó, o mas bien, prácticamente rugió mientras la ponía en el suelo, y la miraba con enojo. Apenas se habían visto y en menos de un segundo pudo hacer que se preocupara tanto que casi se le sale el corazón.

-E-Es que, s-si no lo hacía, sé que no volvería a verte…- dijo ella en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero lleno de tristeza y desesperación mientras temblaba aún más y tartamudeaba del frío, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas. Él solo suspiró, un suspiro que significaba tristeza, culpa, molestia, felicidad y otra vez culpa. Lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se había estado sintiendo toda la semana, y lo pésimo es que tenía razón, lo más probable era que después de eso, no volvería jamás.

Sin decir nada, la dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde había una fogata, la sentó en frente para después encenderla e invitarla a que se acercara más para calentarse, instantáneamente ella se acercó, pero no completamente. En ese momento, él volteó a verla, se estaba limpiando las lagrimas que hasta hace un momento no paraban de caer con sus temblorosas manos, se veía a simple vista que ella aun sufría los estragos de la tormenta a la cual había salido descubierta, le dolía verla así tanto que no podía soportarlo más, y se levantó de repente, con una cara realmente seria mientras miraba el fuego en la fogata, como si estuviera en medio de una lucha entre sus pensamientos, y así se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos a lo que la castaña lo miró extrañada.

-Espérame un momento aquí, voy por algo para calentarte.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente, pero justo cuando pasó al lado de la castaña, esta le tomo la mano fuertemente, haciéndole imposible seguir su marcha, instantáneamente el volteó a verla, tenía una mirada triste y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez.

-N-no… te vallas, no me dejes sola otra vez, por favor… si tu quieres, podemos olvidarlo, hagamos como si nada pasó, es una cosa estúpida de todos modos, solo… no me dejes sola en un lugar como este otra vez…- sintió como ella con cada palabra apretaba más y más fuerte su mano, el volteó al lado contrario, sabía a lo que se refería y aunque no quisiera, esa idea le parecía realmente tentadora. Pero no, no podía dejarla sola, podía enfermarse y no podía retrasar más el concierto de lo que ya lo había hecho. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, abandonarla no estaba en sus categorías. Volteó otra vez a verla, ya una de sus lágrimas había caído pero lo miraba con una mirada más seria.

-No te preocupes, no te dejaría sola ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, solo voy por algunas sabanas, y a cambiarme porque toda mi ropa esta mojada, no quisieras que yo también pescara un resfriado, ¿o si?- dijo sinceramente esta vez, mientras se agachaba para verla mejor a la cara y desordenaba un poco su cabello mientras le daba una sonrisa realmente amable, pero al parecer no funcionó por que ella aun no lo soltaba, entonces el soltó un suspiro y la miró directo a los ojos, al parecer no había de otra.

-Si no confías en mi, entonces ten eso. – dijo mientras se sacaba el colgante que tenía del cuello, y se lo dio. – este rompecabezas es mi más grande tesoro. Siempre que lo tengas contigo, tendrás por seguro de que volveré por el, así que no te preocupes.- dijo el con una sonrisa, y al parecer, esto hizo efecto, ya que lo soltó. Al decir era verdad que ella nunca lo había visto sin esa cosa alrededor de su cuello, era la primera vez que lo veía sin el, por lo cual debía ser tan importante como el decía. Entonces con un pequeño "volveré pronto" se fue dejando a una pensativa chica, que se le quedó viendo hasta que el desapareciera por la puerta.

Entonces dirigió su atención al rompecabezas, era realmente pesado y parecía estar hecho de oro, y aunque no se notasen a simple vista, podía sentir por la superficie pequeñas ranuras. También estaba el ojo en todo el centro, de alguna forma la incomodaba, sentía como si en serio la estuviera viendo, aunque bueno, era un ojo después de todo, y todos los ojos daban esa sensación. Entonces dirigió su vista a la cuerda que sostenía el rompecabezas, y de alguna forma, haciéndole una pequeña invitación a ponérselo. Sentía como si no debiera, pero solo sería por un momento, dudaba mucho que ponérselo durante uno o dos minutos fuera malo, puso pues, la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, no hizo mucha diferencia a como si no lo tuviera puesto, después de todo, era largo y aun tenía la pieza entre sus manos. Se quedó mirando el fuego por un buen rato, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo hasta que un leve pensamiento llegó a su mente, Atem estaba tardando demasiado. Ya había pasado un buen rato, pero entonces miró el rompecabezas, y como si mágicamente le quitara las preocupaciones de encima, sacudió la cabeza pensando que lo más seguro es que estuviera un poco paranoica. Entonces acercó sus manos al fuego, en un vago intento de calentarse más, había perdido en menos de un segundo la mayoría de su temperatura, y podía sentir como a cada momento sentía más frío, entonces empezó a preguntarse por que rayos tardaba tanto en buscar una simple sabana. Entonces se le quedó mirando a la gran ventana en la sala, la tormenta aún seguía su curso y no parecía querer parar en un buen rato. Repentinamente bajó sus manos y puso una mirada triste, tal vez no debió dejarlo ir después de todo…

Repentinamente, sintió como algo suave y grande caía sobre su cabeza, era una sabana muy suave, y entonces volteó a ver de donde provenía, y se encontró con un agitado Atem poniéndose una camisa rápidamente, y entonces girar para luego ponerle otro montón de sabanas, pudo sentir en ese momento un poco más de calidez. Entonces el se puso en frente de ella, abrigándola más con las cobijas acomodándolas un poco.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, fui a mi habitación a buscar un poco de ropa, yo tampoco me puedo enfermar ¿sabes?, aunque traté de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, hasta me cambié mientras caminaba.- dijo en un tono un poco cómico, y al finalizar soltando unas cuantas pequeñas risas, para después mirarla más seriamente - Debiste estar muriéndote de frío, lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ella se replicaba una y otra vez por no confiar en sus palabras, pudo sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, pero aguantó las lagrimas lo más que pudo, ya había llorado demasiado, y no quería preocuparlo más.

-Espérame aquí un momento más, ¿está bien?- dijo y sin darle a ella oportunidad de decir nada, se fue rápidamente. Dejando a una muy extrañada Anzu, pensaba que eso era todo, luego de algunos minutos, obviamente menos que antes, vio que el regresaba con una gran tasa humeante y algo más en su puño, no pudo verlo por que estaba cerrado, entonces él se arrodilló enfrente de ella y le dio la taza.

-Toma, es té de limón, te quitará el frío – dijo para después abrir su puño y darle un par de pastillas – Tomate estas con el té, no podrás cantar mañana enferma ¿o sí?- dijo sonriendo un poco más, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Supo en ese instante que también había tardado por que empezó a preparar el té, y se había ido a buscarlo. Acercó su cara a la taza, el té se veía sabroso, y tras oler su delicioso aroma un poco, bebió las pastillas una por una y tomo un pequeño trago después de cada una, mientras tanto Atem se sentó junto a ella observándola.

-¿Está bueno?- preguntó el ansioso

-Sí, está delicioso- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa mirando la pequeña taza, para después agregar - adoro el té de limón.

-¡Que bien! La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre estas cosas, así que estaba preocupado de que no saliera bien.- dijo un poco alegre mientras la miraba, después de eso se quedó mirando el fuego, y un silencio incomodo siguió después, ella no tenía idea de qué podía hablar, no habían hablado después de aquel beso, en ese entonces el simplemente se paró y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada, para luego darse la sorpresa de no verlo durante cinco días completos y volverse a ver en esa clase de situación.

-¿y… como hiciste el té? Se acaba de ir la luz- dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta, pero solo quería hacer el ambiente menos pesado, él solo volteó a verla con otra sonrisa.

-pues se fue la luz, no el gas. Simplemente encendí la cocina con un fósforo… aunque sí que fue un poco difícil conseguir el té, todo estaba oscuro.-

-Oh, ya veo…- se pateó a ella misma por dentro, no se le ocurría que decir y cada vez el ambiente se ponía mas incomodo y pesado, pudo ver como él dirigía su mirada al fuego de nuevo, y ella hizo lo mismo, los dos miraban la pequeña fogata como si fuera la cosa más interesante, más ella no podía parar de reprenderse a sí misma, de seguro Atem estaba decepcionado o pensaba que ella estaba desinteresada o molesta con él por lo poco que hablaba, y más bien estaba pensando qué decir.

Volteó un poco nerviosa a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, pudo verlo perfectamente, la luz del fuego le daba a su silueta un poco más de detalle. Miró los músculos de sus brazos, aunque era delgado se podía ver que era fuerte, entonces recordó la vez que la salvó de ese maniaco raro en la escuela, veía borroso a causa de la herida pero podía decir que fue él quien le dio una gran paliza. Dirigió entonces la mirada a su cara, se veía realmente bien cuando se concentraba en algo, lo cual en este momento era el fuego. Comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que pensaba, dirigió entonces su mirada más estrictamente a sus labios, tibios y suaves podía decir por el beso que se dieron y que ella misma se estaba obligando a no recordar. Dirigió entonces su mirada a los ojos, para olvidarse de aquello, esos ojos amatistas que aunque no la estaban mirando a ella en ese momento, formaban en ella una tormenta de emociones con tan solo una pequeña mirada, y podían ser tan gentiles como los de un gato o tan feroces como los de un león, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de el, no, de hecho era la cosa que más le gustaba de él, aparte de todo lo demás, era prácticamente perfecto, aún su extraño cabello le parecía realmente atractivo. En ese momento sacudió la cabeza, ¡¿como era capaz de pensar en ese modo sobre el? es decir, solo eran amigos, eso era todo, tal vez estaba atraída a el pero…

Pudo ver en ese momento que Atem volteaba a verla, extrañado por el montón de caras extrañas que ponía debido a sus pensamientos y que terminaron llamándole atención. Un gran sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en sus mejillas, no pudo soportar más su intensa mirada sobre ella y se tapó la cara con una de las varias sábanas que tenía encima, el solo se extrañó más. Acercó su cabeza para ver algo entre la sabana, pero no pudo ver nada. Entonces se movió justo en frente de ella mientras ponía una mano encima de su boca, en un intento fallido de detener algunas risas que salían.

-Eh… Anzu, ¿¡que rayos haces!- dijo mientras se le escapaban pequeñas risitas por lo rara que se veía, prácticamente era un bollo envuelto en una sabana. A lo cual Anzu solo se cubrió más al oírlo tan cerca. Ella comenzó a temblar y quiso pensar en una excusa, pero no se le ocurría ninguna, entonces sintió el rompecabezas entre sus piernas y su pecho, y decidió por arriesgarlo todo en él.

-¡T-Toma! - dijo mientras se lo quitaba y le alcanzaba el dichoso collar -Creo que ya es hora de que te lo devuelva, es muy importante para ti, ¿no?- con una temblorosa mano por lo cual ella rezaba por que el no se diera cuenta o que al menos no le diera importancia. El se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-No tienes por que dármelo ahora, te sentirás más segura de que no me iré con eso contigo- dijo con una expresión de tristeza, aunque la sonrisa seguía en sus labios, mientras empujaba el objeto en manera de que Anzu entendiera que se lo podía quedar, pero entonces ella volvió a alzarlo pero más cerca de él.

-Yo, confío en ti, y sé que no te irás nunca más…- dijo mientras alzaba su mirada, aún cubierta por las sabanas, pero pudo ver sus ojos con claridad.

-Gracias Anzu.-dijo gentilmente mientras agarraba el rompecabezas y se lo ponía en el cuello –Enserio, muchas gracias.- dijo y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, la más dulce que ella había visto hasta ahora, ella sintió como se sonrojaba lentamente, hasta quedar tan roja como un tomate.

-Atem… ¿me podrías decir por qué es tan importante para ti ese rompecabezas…?- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho

-¿Eh...? ¡Claro! No es como si fuera un secreto…- tomó haciendo al lado de la castaña de nuevo, y luego se le quedó mirando al susodicho puzzle, -Es un recuerdo de mi abuelo, a él le encantaban los juegos y un día vino y me retó a completar esta cosa, y me tomó ocho años hacerlo ¿sabes? Fue muy duro, todos los días cuando regresaba a casa me ponía a armarlo, ¡y era tan desesperante nunca encontrar la pieza correcta! Pero cuando lo completé estaba tan feliz que me puse a saltar, y cuando se lo mostré a mi abuelo, él lo quería vender… pero me empeñé en quedármelo.- decía el mirando directamente al ojo del triangulo, era obvio que estaba recordando los hechos relatados, y finalizó con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y volviendo la vista a Anzu, quien lo miraba prestándole atención a todo lo que decía, hasta ella se puso nostálgica. –Era él quien me cuidaba mientras mi padre estaba en el extranjero, y estoy seguro de que si estuviera aquí, te adoraría…- dijo ya sonriéndole, a lo que ella reaccionó con sorpresa.

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Está muerto!- prácticamente gritó la castaña, y Atem, con los ojos tan abiertos como se lo permitían sus parpados, le quedó mirando por un par de segundos, para luego comenzar a reír tan alto y retorcerse de la risa, ella simplemente le miró extrañada, sin comprender por qué rayos se estaba riendo de esa manera.

-¡Claro que no, tonta! Pero sí está muy lejos, en una pequeña isla privada que le compró mi padre…- exclamó él después de un buen rato de reírse, y todavía no podía aguantar las constantes carcajadas que salían de su boca, mientras que la castaña sentía la vergüenza más grande de toda su vida.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡No tenía idea! –

-¡Jaja! ¡Eres un poco lenta! -

-¡Claro que no! ¡Cualquiera diría lo mismo al oírte! ¡Estás matando a tu abuelo con como hablas!- le apuntó con su dedo índice con un tono acusatorio, mas él al ver esto, simplemente se rió más y más, llegó hasta a revolverse en el piso, a lo que ella hizo un pequeño puchero y volteó al lado contrario de donde estaba el chico, obviamente enojada.

-Vamos, no te enojes… es que eres demasiado graciosa…- puso u mano en la cabeza de la castaña, dándole una pequeña caricia en esta mientras sonreía, ella volteó como por inercia a verlo, esta vez a diferencia de las otras veces se veía aun mejor, como si una luz lo rodeara, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo quería y que no era otra persona la que estaba ahí. Repentinamente sintió como él se alejaba de ella, así como retiraba su mano de su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentir un deje de tristeza, aquel acto la hizo realmente feliz.

-Tu en verdad me….- decía ella, lenta y pausadamente sin darse cuenta, y se detuvo antes de decir algo más, despertándose de la hipnosis se volvió a tapar la cara con las cobijas, mientras miraba al suelo, ¡ella en verdad era tonta! ¡Apenas lo estaba reconociendo y ya se lo estaba diciendo! ¿¡Ni siquiera pudo esperar un par de días! ¡Que vergüenza!

Sintió entonces como el se le acercaba un poco más, seguramente extrañado por lo que había hecho, pero esta vez estaba más cerca que antes, ya que podía oír su respiración. Increíblemente, hasta esta se le hacía atractiva, simplemente se acurrucó más y se tapó lo más que pudo otra vez.

-¿Anzu? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paraste de hablar así?- dijo mientras la sacudía un poco –vamos, Anzu, puedes decirme lo que sea…- paró de sacudirla para dejar una de sus manos encima de donde debía estar su cabeza y sintió como ella sacudía un poco la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Por favor, no me hagas decírtelo…-dijo ella, prácticamente en un susurro y en su tono de voz podía oírse un poco de preocupación. Pero en cuanto a ella, podía sentir como se sonrojaba cada vez más de tan solo pensar en decirle.

-¿Decirme que? ¿Por qué? Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.- dijo con un tono suave, para tan solo ver como Anzu no respondía a su pedido –anda Anzu, dí algo, no es como si yo fuera a morderte…- fue interrumpido al ver como la castaña levantaba la vista, con una mirada decidida pero con un muy claro sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios curveados de una manera extraña.

-Me gustas…- dijo tan lentamente, como humanamente se podía, con una voz un poco quebrada mientras sus mejillas se encendían aun más y más que antes, si es que eso era posible. Él quería una respuesta y allí la tenía, más no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos oían, se quedó allí estático y boquiabierto, sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir rápido, no se sentía ni triste, o molesto, o decepcionado, de hecho, era como si todo sentimiento negativo hubiese desaparecido, sentía como si el hubiera estado esperando a verla decir esas palabras desde hace mucho, unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y besarla vinieron a el de golpe, mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella sin su consentimiento, aunque pensándolo bien, no es como si no quisiera acercársele más.

Sus labios estaban a centímetros uno del otro, y ese espacio se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño, justo cuando estaban a punto de que sus labios se tocara, ella volteó, dándole la espalda, el simplemente se quedó mirándola atónito, preguntándose porqué había volteado ¿le había dado mala impresión? ¿O tal vez su mente le había jugado otra cruel jugarreta, y había oído mal? Sea lo que sea, estaba destrozándolo por dentro.

-No creo que debamos, no si eso te hace irte otra vez… y tengo miedo de que te esta vez no vuelvas, lo siento…- dijo ella entrecortadamente y con un tono triste mientras cerraba sus ojos en resignación, como si hubiera estado leyendo su mente y le respondiera a todas esas preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza. Él simplemente se quedó estático al oír eso, y sintió una presión en su corazón, justamente ese sentimiento de miedo y de inseguridad era el que él había estado sintiendo todo este tiempo, la banda o cualquier otra cosa era una excusa estúpida, porque él sabía en el fondo de su corazón que aunque no estuviera en la banda, el hubiera encontrado cualquier otra excusa, con tal de evitar la verdad sobre lo que sentía al estar cerca de ella, estaba aterrorizado por que al final tal vez todo fuera una cruel mentira, y no quería esto, no quería que fuera un engaño esta vez, al menos no con Anzu, no quería sufrir como lo había hecho aquella vez, pero eso ya no importaba para nada…

En tanto, Anzu estaba extrañada de no oír absolutamente nada de parte de aquel chico que tenía justo al lado, ni un movimiento, ni una palabra, ni un suspiro, absolutamente nada. Volteó lentamente para ver que era lo que pasaba, aunque con cierto miedo de que fuera alguna clase de trampa, conociendo a Atem, era lo más seguro. Pero la escena que vio fue totalmente inesperado, aunque ella se esperaba de todo, pudo a ver a un Atem estático con una cara realmente seria, pero aun así, su mirada se dirigía completamente a ella, no se movía a tal modo que ni siquiera parpadeaba, más ella sintió un gran escalofrío al sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella para después venir seguido de una intensa vergüenza.

-¿A-Atem...?- llamó un poco preocupada haciendo que el se despertara de su pequeño trance. Y de repente, como si ese llamado fuera un gatillo, el se abalanzó sobre ella, dejándola completamente acostada en el piso y el sobre ella, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, sintió como Atem aprisionaba sus labios en un muy apasionado beso, mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cara para ayudarse a hacer el beso aún más y más profundo. Al principio Anzu tenía los ojos abiertos por la impresión e intentó cortarlo, pero se rindió antes de siquiera empezar y dejándose llevar cerró los ojos. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él quitaba lentamente sus manos de su cara y las posaba en el piso, para sostenerse a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ellos cada vez más, y claro, profundizando lo más que podían ese beso, hasta que se sintieron sin aire y con todo el pesar del mundo se alejaron uno del otro lentamente. Atem se quedó encima de ella, al parecer no le daba importancia, y se le quedó mirando a la castaña intensamente, un sonrojo surcaba su cara acompañado de una muy fuerte respiración debido a la falta de oxigeno. Lo mismo le pasaba a la castaña, pero su sonrojo era aún más fuerte, y así pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, hasta que Atem se decidió por romperlo.

-Yo, ya no voy a escapar nunca más. Me gustas Anzu, me gustas mucho, así que perdóname y dame otra oportunidad…-decía entrecortadamente por la fuerte respiración, y sin darle tiempo a ella para responder se fundieron en otro beso, igual o hasta más apasionado que el anterior, pero este duró menos. Después de que se separaron, que quedaron en la misma posición por un rato, mirándose a los ojos y con una sonrisa en la cara cada uno. Así se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, tras de lo cual Atem se decidió por darle otro beso a su ahora compañera, cuando sintió un par de manos ponerse en medio y después empujarlo lejos.

-A-Atem… yo… tú… verás….- dijo la ojiazul tartamudeante, mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado, llena de vergüenza y sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó un poco preocupado, justo hace segundos estaban bien y ahora no lo quería ver directamente.

-B-bueno... Veras... ¿podrías… quitarte…? – mencionó avergonzada a lo que el chico se dio cuenta instantáneamente de lo que ella estaba hablando, y sin esperar ni un segundo, se quitó sentándose a un lado de la chica, e instantáneamente ella se sentó sobre si misma.

-L-lo siento, no lo había notado… _"¡O más bien __**no querías**__ notarlo!"_ - se disculpó tras un momento de silencio,más una pequeña vocecita sonó en su cabeza acabando tomándole la contraria, más el no pudo decir que era una mentira.

-¡E-esta bien! ¡No hay que darle importancia! _"¡¿no hay que darle importancia! ¡Él casi te….!"-_ contestó ella, más la vocecita de su cabeza gritaba a los cuatro vientos, y antes de que terminara de hablar ella la calló, no queriendo oírla, y acabaron por reír nerviosamente, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía porque rayos reían. Pero justo después de que terminaran de reírse un silencio incomodo llenó la habitación, con uno sentado al lado del otro, sin saber de qué hablar. Estaban relajados por haber hecho las paces, y de despejarse de aquel peso en los hombros que tenían, pero de alguna forma el ambiente no se sentía así. Atem comenzó a pasar la mirada por la habitación esperando encontrar algo que rompiera el hielo un poco, sus ojos se posaron en las sabanas que antes tenía la castaña, ahora tiradas en el suelo a espaldas de esta. Entonces pensó en una pequeña idea, y prosiguió a recogerla, a lo que la castaña le quedó mirando a ver que era lo que quería hacer...

-Ven, vamos a compartirlas…-dijo mientras ponía las sabanas en sus hombros y alzaba una parte para que esta para darle espacio para entrar - Si la compartimos, nos calentarán más- dijo al ver la mirada extrañada de la castaña, lo cual al parecer no funcionó mucho por que aún lo seguía mirando así. La verdad es que a ella se le había quitado el frío en el momento en el que él se abalanzo contra ella.

-Está bien…- le respondió con una sonrisa, y así se acercó lentamente para quedar envuelta por el abrazo de Atem, y las sabanas encima de este. - "_Bueno, no es como si no me gustara…"_- pensó para sí misma, e instantáneamente un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras se acurrucaba un poco más en el hombro de Atem. La verdad era que se sentía mil veces más cómodo y tibio que antes, lo cual le gustaba. Él también puso su cabeza sobre la de ella, percibiendo el delicioso aroma de su cabello castaño, aunque no se decían nada, al menos el ambiente no estaba tan pesado como antes, y aunque no formaron ninguna conversación él se felicitó a sí mismo por hacer que bajara la incomodidad.

-_"¡Tu san solo eres un pervertido, queriéndote aprovechar de una chica inocente!"-_ mencionó otra vez aquella molesta y chillona vocecita en su cabeza, y otra vez tenía razón, o mas bien en parte, la verdad era que el no se quería aprovechar para nada, y antes de que él pudiera contestarle a esa estúpida vocecita, otra voz lo irrumpió.

-Muchas gracias, sentía frío…- mintió para intentar iniciar otra conversación, mientras una lucha interna se llevaba a cabo entre la felicidad, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza, los tres estaban empatados y ahora los sentía más potentes después de decir eso.

-De nada, después de todo, eso es lo que los novios hacen ¿o no?- dijo sonriéndose a sí mismo mientras levantaba su cabeza para observarla mejor, ella en seguida se prendió de un rojo tomate intenso y estuvo a punto de replicarle algo al respecto, pero antes de que lo hiciera él la interrumpió fundiendo sus labios en otro apasionado beso.

_Continuará…_

_OMGOSH! Después de tanto pude terminarlo! T3T_

_Aunque no es un capitulo taan grande como los demás, el romance pide mucho, así que tuve que obligarme mucho a ponerme a escribir, y eso era cuando no me llegaba la inspiración… u,u_

_Siento haberlos hecho esperar (aunque esta vez fue menos__, tuve que hasta ponerle partes medio rellenosas para que el pobre cap quedara un poco más largo, pero aún así estoy feliz con todo…)_

_Pero Well, les tengo malas noticias! X_x_

_Mi madre me quitará la compu otra vez, (por que el año pasado mis notas fueron tan malas que no quiere que le haga eso otra vez y cuando empiecen me la va a quitar) voy a ver si la convenzo de dejármela aunque sea los fines de semana, como sea, el siguiente cap no vendrá si no hasta como varios meses (máximo viene en diciembre, y eso si no convenzo a mi mamá)_

_Pero para un dejarlos taan tristes, les dejaré algunos spoilers de lo que pasará! 8D_

_Aun NO lo tengo escrito aún, así que será chimbamente (mal) explicado…_

Well, ¿lo que pasará en el próximo cap..? Pues será un cap un poco agitado por que será el día del concierto. Entrará un nuevo personaje que todos aman (o aunque sea la mayoría) también veré si aparecen dos ciertos personajes que ya andan de falta por aquí (o sea, aparecerán 3 (o 4) personajes más…) Atem se pondrá un "poco" **celoso (**aunque lo ocultará**) **y Anzu se **enterará** de parte de malas lenguas de **algo** que no la dejará ver a Atem de la misma manera (juju, su obscuro pasado de días antes de que la conociera). Atem terminará torturando a Anzu (no diría torturar, pero si será un poco infeliz con ello la pobre) pero antes de esa tortura serán felices hasta más no poder… (well, también en el resto del fic a excepción de algunos caps.) Mmm... ¿Qué más, que más? Ah sí! Anzu hará cosplay de lady gaga en su video de poker-face con su cabello (es una forma de decir que tendrá el mismo peinado)

¿Qué más…? Obviamente aparecerá el resto de la banda (que estarán saltando de una pata por el regreso de atem) e irán a ese lugar tan importante donde se efectuará el concierto donde tal vez les paguen muchísimo! Pero viajarán realmente incómodos! Es invierno, ¿o no? Pero eso significa más que frío! X_x

_Como sea, espero les guste mi intento fallido de "y en el prox. __Episodio…!" para ustedes! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para continuar esta cosa! Y no la dejaré ir sin al menos tener 20 caps! X_X_

_Espero les guste y sigan leyendo mi historia hasta el final que decidí cambiar y aun estoy pensando como va a ser! xD_

_Después de terminar esta cosa, me pondré fija a adelantar lo más que pueda del prox cap!_

_Y recuerden:: DEJEN REVIEWS o pensaré que NO ME LEEN y NO CONTINUARÉ! x_x_

_**Bye-By!**_


	11. Día del Concierto Parte I

**Capitulo 11:** _Día del Concierto. (Parte I)_

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad domino, inesperadamente el amanecer se veía precioso, a pesar de la gran tormenta de la noche anterior. Se podía ver gente que empezaba a acudir a sus labores diarios, los tibios rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de una casa, o más bien una gigantesca mansión ubicada en nada más y nada menos que en la cumbre de más alta clase en la ciudad. Un adolescente dormía plácidamente en el piso de la sala, y justo entre sus brazos, se encontraba una castaña cómodamente dormida. Justo en ese momento, los rayos del sol llegaron justamente a la cara del chico, despertándolo mientras que la otra trataba de taparse la cara acurrucándose en el pecho del muchacho.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la cantidad de luz que le pegaba directamente a la cara mientras que se maldecía internamente por no haber cerrado las cortinas de su habitación antes de ir a dormir. Justo cuando por fin pudo lograr ver algo se encontró a sí mismo en la sala de su casa y no en su cuarto como había predicho. Extrañado miró hacia los lados sin recordar el por qué se encontraba allí.

Acabó mirando a su lado derecho, debido a que sintió un pequeño peso en su brazo. Cuál no sería su sorpresa a encontrar a la castaña plácidamente dormida y aferrada a su pecho con fuerza, sonrió para sí mismo dado que no pudo evitar recordar de golpe lo que había pasado el día anterior, encontrándole respuestas a las interrogantes que se le habían formulado hacía unos segundos.

Se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, ni siquiera él había notado cuando se quedó dormido, aunque de todas formas era feliz de saber que todo aquello de antes no fue un sueño, y se sentía tan libre y ligero de culpa que era capaz de decir que podía volar, y más aún recordando la confesión de la chica a su lado y los besos que se dieron, se sentía tan feliz que debía haber muerto y entrado en el cielo, o entrado en el infierno, se equivocaron con el papeleo y le dieron el mejor castigo de su vida. Sea lo que sea, era infinitamente feliz.

Estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia su bolcillo trasero, donde tenía su celular. Lo agarró y vio la hora en la pequeña pantalla, eran las 10:15 de la mañana, era temprano, pero contando todo lo que tenían que preparar para el concierto, el cual era a la noche, ya iba siendo hora de que se despertaran. No pudo evitar recordar repentinamente a su amigo Honda, quien lo había estado llamando durante toda la semana más de un millón de veces por día, y él lo que hacía era ignorar las llamadas, o hasta mantenía el teléfono apagado la mayoría del tiempo, pero ya no vería razón para seguir haciendo esto.

Ingresó el número de su amigo y se dispuso a enviarle un pequeño mensaje, solo contenía unas cuantas palabras de modo que el otro no se tuviera que molestar en responder. Aún respondiendo o no, sabía incluso antes de que él lo leyera que el castaño estaría realmente feliz por ello.

Cuando hubo terminado de enviar el texto, miró inmediatamente a la castaña de nuevo. Se veía tan relajada durmiendo allí en su hombro, que casi le hacía pasar completamente el hecho de que su hombro se estaba entumeciendo. No fue sino hasta que le dolía demasiado que se decidiera por despertarla. Y moviendo un poco el hombro de la castaña y llamándola unas cuantas veces por su nombre logró despertarla. La castaña abrió sus ojos con pereza, enfocando lentamente el rostro del tricolor quien le sonrió inmediatamente de una forma muy amable.

- Buenos días bella durmiente - dijo en un tono suave mientras intensificaba su sonrisa, de tal modo que hasta juraba ver rosas floreciendo alrededor de su cara, sin duda estaba feliz. Ella simplemente se le quedó mirando, aún decodificando lo que pasaba, después de haber puesto en orden los acontecimientos ocurridos y el lugar más la hora más la posición en la que estaban juntos, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se levantó inmediatamente quedando sentada al lado de Atem, controlándose lo suficiente como para no terminar al otro lado de la habitación por el susto. Aunque se le notaba en la cara que quería alejarse lo más lejos posible. Estaba tan roja que hasta le hacía competencia a un semáforo a ver quien llamaba más la atención, Atem simplemente se sentó sobre si, mientras que veía a la castaña, un poco confundido por su acción, luego le vino a la mente una razón obvia, cuando vio que empezaba a balbucear palabras desconocidas.

- ¡Ah…!¡¿Tu… Y yo... Anoche...!- dijo por fin algo aunque sea un poco razonable la castaña después de tantas vacilaciones, mientras movía las manos alocadamente en frente suyo, el simplemente se dispuso a contestarle antes de que gastara mucho esfuerzo en decir las palabras siguientes.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ya, tranquila! No hicimos nada, solo nos quedamos dormidos…-dijo, sin poder evitar que se le escaparan una que otra risilla puesto que ella actuaba realmente graciosa. Ella entonces se relajó un poco pero lo siguió mirando de manera sospechosa, era lo que prefería creer, pero con esa cara nadie le creería.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿No me creerás un pervertido, o si?- dijo mientras dejaba de reír, con una mirada incrédula a la castaña, quien se alejó lentamente. Atem no podía creer que con todo lo que habían hecho y pasado anoche y aún así se comportaba de esa manera tan insegura, ¿¡tenía memoria de corto alcance o que!

- No querrás que te conteste, ¿O sí…?- dijo ella finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa aún más insegura y sospechosa que la anterior, a lo que él inmediatamente abrió los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto lanzarle un grito de protesta cuando ella lo interrumpió –Ya, ya, cálmate… ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! Claro que no creo que seas un pervertido (aunque tengo mis sospechas) es solo que no puedo acabar de recordar como acabamos así…- dijo rápidamente, antes de que el explotara, para luego acabar mirando al suelo un poco entre pensativa y sonrojada, tratando de recordar el momento en el que se quedó dormida.

- ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- dijo en un tono seductor, acercándosele lentamente hasta quedar un poco más juntos. Ella volteó a verle, y dada la corta distancia descubrió en segundos sus "obscuras" intenciones.

- Bueno, eso tal vez ayude…-dijo tratando un pequeño tono coqueto para luego acercarse más a él y cerrar sus ojos lentamente, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Sus labios estaban a milímetros uno del otro y pedían a gritos fundirse en un beso apasionado con los otros, pero se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño sonido, o más bien, alguien que estaba parado justo en frente de ellos, sonando su garganta indicando su presencia.

- Joven amo, señorita, el desayuno está listo.- dijo en un tono neutral el mayordomo de la casa, haciendo de cuenta que no había visto o sucedido nada –Permítanme guiarlos al comedor.- para entonces dar una pequeña reverencia y empezar a caminar haciendo notar que quería que lo siguieran mientras los jóvenes allí presentes, se sentían verdaderamente avergonzados por el hecho de que no habían notado la presencia del mozo si no hasta ese momento, y con la intención de querer olvidarse de ello, el tricolor se levantó y le ofreció una mano a su compañera.

- ¿Te ayudo?- preguntó cortésmente, y ante una obvia positiva, la chica sin decir nada agarró su mano y con la ayuda de su ahora novio se levantó, para luego caminar en dirección del mayordomo, quien se había quedado esperando por ellos en la puerta.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño complejo de apartamentos situado ciertamente en una pequeña calle, un rubio dormía plácidamente hundido bajo varias sábanas para calentarse, evitando a cualquier costa salirse de ellas debido al frío que hacía ese día.

El chico dormía gustosamente seguramente por el hecho de que tenía un sueño realmente bueno, no araba de sonreír mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada, y probablemente hubiera seguido así durante el resto del día si no fuera por el hecho de que un castaño, entró prácticamente derribando la puerta, haciendo tanto ruido que hizo al rubio saltar del susto y estrellar directamente en el suelo.

- ¡Jou! ¿¡Que rayos haces! ¡Levántate de una buena vez y vístete!- gritó un castaño con un peinado puntiagudo, mientras le quitaba las sabanas de encima y le lanzaba algunas ropas para que se vistiera.

- ¡¿Tienes idea de la hora que es!- exclamó el rubio frotándose la cabeza, ya que le dolía en producto al fuerte golpe que se había dado.

- ¡Son las 12 de la tarde, genio! ¡Ahora levántate, rápido!- decía entre apurado y excitado mientras guardaba el bajo del joven en su respectivo estuche velozmente.

- Oye. ¿Se puede saber porque tanto apuro?- pregunto el otro bostezando, mientras se ponía perezosamente los pantalones, aún sufriendo los efectos del horrible frío.

- ¿¡Que no sabes! ¡Atem por fin se comunicó! ¡Está esperándonos en su casa!- dijo el castaño, mientras le pasaba el teléfono para que viera con sus propios ojos el pequeño mensaje que le había enviado el ojivioleta, que decía simplemente "Ya volví, los espero en mi casa a las 1pm. Trae a Shizuka."

Al ver esto, el rubio simplemente se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, y de la impresión se cayó al suelo de nuevo, a causa de que se quedó tan impresionado que dio un pequeño traspié debido a que aún no se había terminado de poner los pantalones.

- ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando! ¡Vamos, muévete que no tenemos todo el día!- en menos de un segundo se volvió a levantar gritó con euforia mientras salía casi corriendo de la habitación.

- Oye, Jou, ¿y tu camisa...?- dijo escépticamente el castaño, al ver que su amigo salía medio desnudo de allí. Entonces Jou rápidamente se devolvió y agarró una camisa para entonces salir corriendo mientras se la ponía. -En serio, ¿acaso eres un extraterrestre? No puedo creer que soportes este frío desnudo…- dijo para sí el castaño, para luego seguirlo caminando con el estuche de su amigo en el hombro.

Al salir vio a su amigo haciendo un intento desesperado intento de malabarismo, intentando llamar por el teléfono y tratar de sacar la cabeza de su camisa, a lo que el castaño simplemente le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

- Hola, ¿Shizuka? si, es que Jou estaba con la cabeza atrapada. Oye, espéranos en la puerta de tu casa, vamos para allá en seguida... Si, y trae todo tu equipo, ¡El trabajo por el que has estado esperando ya llegó!- hablaba alegremente, mientras el rubio se acomodaba finalmente la camisa. Entonces colgó el teléfono y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida – ¡Vámonos, shizuka nos está esperando!- dijo animadamente mientras finalmente salían del apartamento.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta a la gigantesca mansión, todo lo que alguna vez había sido felicidad y romanticismo se había esfumado hacía un buen rato. La castaña yacía parada mientras jadeaba un poco, justo delante de un micrófono y un par de metros más adelante de su nuevo novio, quien se encontraba apoyado de una gran bocina mientras sostenía una guitarra entre sus brazos y un pequeño plato con un sándwich a medio comer se encontraba a su lado, acompañado por un vaso de leche a medio beber. Encima de otra bocina del mismo tamaño que la otra, que al parecer él usaba como mesa momentánea.

La castaña miraba justo a los ojos del tricolor, con una mirada que mostraba entre el odio, el fastidio y la rebeldía, mientras que él le quedaba mirando indiferentemente a su guitarra, tratando de ajustar algunas cuerdas.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo…- dijo con un tono frío, mientras volteaba a verla, mas la reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar.

- ¿¡Otra vez!¡Pero si llevamos practicando desde hace dos horas!- dijo ella replicando, mostrando una cara de fastidio enorme, pensando en lo dulce que era él con ella antes de ponerse a practicar un "poco", y terminó siendo un total demonio crítico que no la dejaba ni tomar un respiro para tomar un vaso de agua.

- ¡Exactamente! ¡No has mejorado nada en dos horas!- dijo iónico, lo cual hizo a ella enojar más.

- No necesito mejorar, ¿No crees que ya estoy bastante bien así? No he desafinado nada, y aún así quieres más.-

- Es que noto un molesto tono nasal, y tienes que arreglar eso lo antes posible.-

- ¿¡Y eso no será por culpa de "alguien" que huyó y me hizo perseguirlo medio-desnuda en medio de la nieve! ¡Claro que iba a tener problemas con la garganta! - ella había encestado en el punto correcto, y al mismo tiempo, el más doloroso para el tricolor. Aún se sentía culpable por ello y trataba no recordarlo, el simplemente se quedó callado durante unos minutos, sin tener qué replicarle.

- Siéntate allí, te daré una medicina, y veremos cómo suenas después…- dijo mientras dejaba la guitarra en el piso, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña la cual sin reproches se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca.

Normalmente seguirían discutiendo hasta que no hubiera mañana pero casi olvidaba lo maduro que era en ciertos casos, lo cual era una de aquellas pequeñas cosas que le gustaban sobre él, además de su sexy y varonil voz justo con sus hermosos y místicos ojos violetas, eso y sin contar los miles de atributos que le seguían. Tanto se quedó pensando en las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él mientras lo admiraba, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando él regresó desde el pasillo con una pequeña botella y una cuchara entre las manos, dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de un jarabe o algo así.

- Di "ahh..!"- Dijo el chico mientras le ponía la cucharada con jarabe justo en frente de su cara.

- ¿¡Que acaso me crees una niñita!-exclamó ella mientras lo miraba de una manera discriminatoria mientras se sonrojaba mundialmente, como si fuera un maniático pervertido tratando de aprovecharse de la inocencia de una pobre chica. "¡claro que eso es lo que es!".

- No querrás que te conteste, ¿o sí...?- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, era obvio que le estaba tomando el pelo y ella estaba cayendo redondita.

- Dame la cuchara, me la tomaré yo misma…- trató de mantener la calma mientras le extendía el brazo, más él movió la cabeza en una negativa.

-No, si lo hago de seguro se derramará y te mancharás, y ninguno quiere eso. Ahora bébetelo.-dijo esta vez con una cara más seria, la verdad era que quería ver la cara que pondría al bebérselo, era muy masoquista algunas veces.

-¿¡Y porque tengo que beberlo de tu mano!- la verdad era que ese jarabe le parecía un poco repulsivo, ya empezaba a llegarle el olor, y de seguro su sabor no era nada bonito tampoco.

- ¡Deja de ser tan quisquillosa y bébetelo!- dijo mientras le empujaba la cucharada más cerca, su humor estaba entre serio y enojado, reprendiéndola por tratar de evitar tanto tomarse la medicina para luego quejarse de que le dolía la garganta. Entonces ella lo miró y luego a la cuchara fijamente, y con cara de pocos amigos y un pequeño sonrojo aceptó.

Se metió la cuchara en la boca, y en el instante en que lo probó se arrepintió de hacerlo, se quitó la cuchara de la boca inmediatamente, para no probar más ese asqueroso sabor más de lo que debería, y con mala gana se tragó el remedio, el solo se rió un poco debido a las reacciones tan chistosas de la castaña. Se llevó una boca a la cara para tratar de disimularlo pero sin resultados, puesto que ella en un instante puso una cara de enojo y obvias intenciones de querer golpearlo.

-Buena chica.- dijo entre risas el tricolor, al mismo tiempo le ponía una mano en la cabeza cariñosamente, como felicitándola. Por otro lado, Anzu se estaba reprochando a sí misma, se sentía avergonzada y quería matarlo ¡pero al mismo tiempo él se veía realmente lindo cuando se reía! Ni siquiera ella se comprendía.

-"Rayos, si no me gustara tanto, lo estaría ahorcando hora mismo…"- pensó con ironía mientras volteaba a un lado y apoyaba su cara en su mano derecha mientras daba un suspiro con un sonido de molestia. Él entonces paró de reír y la miró, su cara de enojada le parecía tan linda que le provocaba pellizcarle las mejillas, pero esto solo la enojaría más. Y sinceramente no quería pelear más con ella.

-Vamos, no te enojes. Dejaremos de practicar si quieres.- dijo sonriéndole amablemente para alivianar un poco la tensión a lo que ella lo miró con cara de alegría, en serio que se había cansado de tanta practica. Entonces el chico se le acercó dispuesto a darle un beso, pero fue interrumpiendo de nuevo.

-Joven amo, he venido a avisarle que han llegado unos invitados ¿quiere que los deje pasar o…?- dijo el mayordomo apareciendo de la nada, parado justo detrás del tricolor, el cual simplemente volteó de mala gana con una terrible mirada en sus ojos.

-Claro… déjalos pasar de una vez…- Dijo de mala gana mientras se levantaba del piso, a lo cual el mayordomo volteó para caminar desapareciendo pro la puerta, él solo le miró con más odio que antes. "¡Rayos! ¿¡Que acaso nos está vigilando para interrumpirnos a propósito o que! No puedo entenderlo, hoy es su día libre, ¿¡Que hace el personal trabajando de todas formas! Juro que si nos vuelve a interrumpir alguien voy a…"

-Atem, ¿Sabes quiénes son?- preguntó la castaña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojivioleta, quien ya se empezaba a imaginar miles de formas de torturar al pobre mayordomo, quien solo hacía su trabajo. Volteó a verla a ella, quien tenía una mirada confundida, se notaba que no esperaba a nadie ese día.

-bueno, ¿no es obvio que son…?- empezó a decir, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido, por tercera vez ese día, por varias voces de gente que entraba a la habitación.

-¡Yami! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Pensé que nunca volvería a verte!- entró un castaño corriendo a abrazar a Yami, prácticamente se le abalanzó encima mientras lloraba lágrimas de felicidad.

-H-hola chicos…- dijo ella mientras levantaba un poco la mano en forma de saludo, a las personas quienes iban entrando poco a poco, más no pudo evitar un pequeño enojo al ver al otro abrazando a su ahora-novio, pero bueno, entendía que honda era uno de los que más estaba preocupados por él.

-Llegaron tarde…- dijo el tricolor, respirando con dificultad por el abrazo del castaño. Aunque en cuanto hubo terminado esta frase se lo quitó de encima con un empujón junto con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que no se siguiera comportando así de meloso y bobo.

-¡No sabrás lo que nos pasó!- Empezó a explicar el rubio, quien entraba y dejaba su maletín con su bajo en una silla - Estábamos justo a tiempo. Pero cuando tuvimos que ir a recoger a Bakura, tuvimos que suplicarle todos juntos a sus padres para que pudiera venir ¡por que el muy idiota casi queda preso otra vez! ¡Y eso que le dijimos que se comportara cuando se acercara un concierto! Pero nos salvamos, por que dijeron que podría venir con una condición.-

-¡Ryou!-gritó la castaña.

-Pues sí, dijeron que solo podía venir si venía su hermano con él y... emm… Anzu, ¿lo conoces…?- miró insólito el rubio, mientras que ella miraba completamente estática al segundo albino que venía entrando a la habitación. Que a diferencia de su hermano, quien venía en chaqueta de cuero y blue jeans negros adornado por su mirada de pocos amigos, él venía con una simple camisa a rayas azules y blancas y un blue jean azul claro.

Lucía amigable a simple vista, pero en cuanto hubo escuchado su nombre, reconoció la voz inmediatamente, e igual que la castaña, le quedaba mirando estático a ella, mientras todos miraban a ambos insólitos y sin saber que ocurría. Finalmente, la castaña decidió romper el silencio después de algunos segundos, los cuales fueron dedicados a diferenciar si lo que veía era una ilusión o realidad.

-¡Ryou!- Repitió ella de nuevo, pero de una forma menos ruidosa que antes junto con un tono de nostalgia al instante en que echó a correr hacia él, y rápidamente le dio un abrazo al albino, el cual no hizo más que aceptar el abrazo aún sorprendido de haber conseguido a su amiga en un lugar como ese, obviamente tenía muchas preguntas que hacer. Pasados uno o dos segundos ella repentinamente se separó de él, y lo miró con una cara realmente seria, lo cual solo le mandaba una sensación escalofriante al chico en la espalda.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que me llamaras cuando regresaras! Han pasado 6 meses desde que te fuiste de viaje sin saber de ti, ¿¡y cuando vuelves no te atreves ni a escribirme un mensaje!- dijo con enojo mientras le daba una pequeña patada en la pantorrilla, por supuesto que la expresión de dolor en la cara del chico no se hizo esperar.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Cuando llamé no se conectaba y…!- decía rápidamente ante los gritos de la ojiazul, aunque más balbuceaba que tratar excusarse. Repentinamente fue interrumpido.

-Esperen. ¿Desde cuándo se conocen…?- preguntó el rubio de parte de todas las demás personas que se encontraban allí, quienes se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Pues, nos conocemos desde secundaria, y hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde entonces…- contestó Ryou a lo que todos esbozaron un gran "aahh…!" e inmediatamente entendían todo, como si les hubieran pasado toda una película sobre la historia de su amistad con esas simples palabras. Y sobretodo quitándole un peso de encima a un cierto ojivioleta que estaba allí, quien se había estado sintiendo incomodo desde hace algún rato.

-Entiendo, por eso es que no se conocían Bakura y tú, ¡por que él dejó de estudiar un par de meses después de secundaria!- explicó el castaño, a lo que todos al pensarlo un poco esbozaron un gran "oohh…!" entendiéndolo todo, tenía completo sentido ya que Bakura era tan rebelde y pendenciero que ni iba a clases y lo expulsaron por hacerle bromas pesadas a los integrantes del consejo estudiantil y haber empezado una pelea en media clase.

-¿Pero no crees que hubiera reconocido a Bakura aunque sea poco...? Quiero decir, son gemelos…- preguntó el castaño pensativo a ello, a lo que todos le dieron razón.

-pff... por favor honda, mira a Bakura y a Ryou. ¡No se parecen en casi nada!- Dijo el rubio un poco burlón, a lo que todos esbozaron otro "aahh…!" dándole la razón, mientras que Anzu y Bakura los miraban a todos mientras adivinaban un poco las cosas, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo. El par simplemente les quedaron mirando con cara de "no puedo creerlo".

-¡Y bien? No esperaba verte a ti en este lugar, ¿Como llegaste ser su "famosa" cantante?, cuéntame.- preguntó Ryou tratando de indagar un poco en los acontecimientos que se había perdido durante su viaje, aunque otra razón era el tratar de ignorar a los demás.

-Pues verás que Jou está en mi curso, y una cosa llevó a otra, nos volvimos compañeros en un trabajo, y en una me conseguí a Jou mientras andaba con Atem y con Bakura, prácticamente me secuestraron y me obligaron a ser parte de todo esto.- dijo la chica, soltando algunas carcajadas mientras lo recordaba.

-Qué extraño…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que llames a Yami por su nombre, detesta que lo hagan, ¿en serio te deja?- preguntó realmente curioso ante ello, ella se quedó pensando un poco, la verdad era que él le había dicho un montón de veces que lo llamara de esa manera, y normalmente hubiera empezado a decirle "Yami" y ya, pero es que había algo en su nombre que le gustaba, ¿o tal vez era el hecho de ver como se enojaba cuando lo hacía..?

-Bueno… podría decirse que…- comenzó a decir ella, cuando fue interrumpida por unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás.

-¡Anzu-chan, tanto tiempo!- dijo cierta pelirroja mientras abrazaba más fuertemente a la ojiazul, quien fue sorprendida inmediatamente como si de un fantasma se tratase. Justo detrás de la pelirroja, se encontraba el otro albino con mala cara, quien llevaba una gran y aparentemente pesada maleta, se notaba que lo habían obligado a ayudar a shizuka a llevar su equipaje. Shizuka entonces se dio la media vuelta y le dijo a Bakura que lleve todas esas cosas al baño del lugar.

-¿¡Qué! ¡El baño esta en el piso de arriba! ¿¡Quieres que lleve todo esto hasta allá!

-¡Ya escuchaste esclavo!-dijo la chica sacando la lengua. Tea miró a Ryou en interrogativa, y con esa mirada él supo de inmediato que ella quería que le explicara qué rayos estaba pasando.

-Perdió una apuesta con ella hace unos días y aún no pagó el precio... lo está haciendo.-dijo tratando de contener las risas mas todos los demás no pudieron resistirse,

-Cada vez me arrepiento más de haberte traído…- dijo el albino con rencor, entonces los miró a todos con cara de "Juro que cuando salga de esta los mato a todos", antes de cumplir con su apuesta y empezar a subir sus cosas. Entonces Shizuka se propuso a "secuestrar" a Anzu con ella al baño para cambiarla y maquillarla, otra vez. mientras la castaña iba aferrándose de toda cosa/objeto/ser viviente cercano y trataba de liberarse del sorprendentemente fuerte agarre de la pelirroja, tratando de evitar a cualquier costo el cambio de look. Si… aún recordaba el anterior y definitivamente no quería otro.

Después de grandes esfuerzos de la pelirroja para llevar a Anzu hacia el baño junto con las caras atónitas ante el sorprendente drama que había formado la castaña, los chicos se quedaron solos abajo, esto le dio la oportunidad perfecta a cierto tricolor para ver cuán unidos eran ese Ryou y su Anzu...

-¿Desde cuándo dejas que te llamen por tu verdadero nombre?-inquirió el albino primero, después de ver que el ojivioleta se le acercara.

-Desde nunca, te aseguro que recibirá su castigo luego...-dijo mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente, sólo que el castigo que tenía en mente él, no era el mismo que sus amigos...

-Oh, no seas muy duro, ella no lo hace por mala...-pidió el chico. -La conozco, te juro que lo hace sin querer; a mí me hacía lo mismo cuando éramos niños. ¡Enserio me molestaba que me dijera Baku-chan! ¡Así le decían a mi hermano!-se quejó mientras recordaba esos "malos momentos" vividos junto a la castaña. La mirada de Atem sobre el albino demostraba que él tenía un "poco" de celos sobre ese pasado entre ellos, y tenía una o dos venas en su rostro a punto de explotar para probarlo, a él le hubiera gustado ver a la tierna Anzu en su adorable uniforme secundaria, usando un par de trenzas o algo así...

-Oye...-dijo tratando de calmar su furia. -¿Cuánto sabes sobre mí... ehm, este... sobre Anzu?-se corrigió en el último momento.

-M...-colocó un dedo en sus labios y miró hacia el techo. -Le gusta el color rosa, le encantan las rosas rojas, odia los relámpagos, le gustan las cosas adorables como peluches y cachorros, su comida favorita es el ramen, ama los perros, odia los insectos y detesta la gente presumida….-dijo con una sonrisa inocente, prácticamente restregándole en la cara a Atem su cercanía con la ojiazul. -¿Por qué querías saber?-

-Por... nada... solo quería saber….-su puño no decía lo mismo mientras intentaba mantenerlo junto a sus piernas y no en la cara del gemelo de Bakura. En otro lado, un par de chicas, una con una sonrisa de alegría y la otra con una cara de terror, estaban en un amplio baño, la pelirroja ya había sacado las cosas y tenía un montón de maquillaje en la mesa, y un montón de ropas, pelucas, y demás en una silla, la castaña solo se limitaba a sentarse en una silla, mirándose al gran espejo del frente, despidiéndose de su apariencia normal para decirle hola a una apariencia de drogadicta sospechosa.

-Muy bien, ¿Estás lista…?- dijo la castaña agarrando un lápiz y volteando a ver a Anzu, quien tragó saliva.

-No…- dijo con un pequeño hilo de voz aterrorizada, en serio se lo tomaba en serio, a lo que la pelirroja soltó algunas carcajadas.

-Escuché que empezaste a vivir con Atem, en serio te admiro, yo nunca habría hecho eso, eres valiente….-

-Bueno tuve que hacerlo por… ¿valiente? ¿Cómo que valiente?-

-Es que, ya sabes… por lo que dicen de Yami….

-¿Atem? ¿Qué dicen de él...?-

-Ya sabes, sobre que él es el peor mujeriego del mundo, claro que es un gran amigo, ¡pero es de lo peor con las mujeres! ¡Una vez escuché que engañó a cinco mujeres al mismo tiempo! Entonces cuando se cansó de ellas, las llamó al mismo lugar y dijo algo como "me cansé de ustedes, rompamos" como todo un sinvergüenza. Es mejor si no te metes con él, y busques la manera de mudarte lo más pronto posible…- Anzu volteó inmediatamente, a ver a shizuka, quería saber si en verdad iba en serio, o le estaba jugando una sucia jugarreta, la miró intensamente a los ojos, preocupada y sin poder creerlo, a lo que shizuka lo supo de inmediato.

¿¡N-No lo sabías…!- cuestionó shizuka, a lo que Anzu solo la miró entre preocupada y curiosa.- Hay Anzu... Bueno, con tal de que no haya pasado nada entre ustedes está bien, es mejor no enamorarse de él o terminarás con el corazón roto de seguro…- terminó shizuka, hablando con un cierto tonito de felicidad.

-S-si... Claro…- dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz, le quedó mirando a shizuka con una cara aterrorizada, para luego ver como ella proseguía en su "transformación". Entonces volteó a ver su propio reflejo en el espejo, se quedó pensativa. ¿Atem…? ¿El mismo Atem que conocía…? ¡No podía imaginárselo! El no lastimaría ni una mosca! ¿O sí...? se quedó pálida al tan solo imaginárselo rodeado de otras chicas, tocándolas, abrazándolas, besándolas…no, ¡no era posible! Atem era un chico realmente amable, aunque algunas veces la sacaba de sus casillas, era lindo, valiente, gracioso, varonil y totalmente lo que cualquier chica querría. Pero nunca se atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, no de esa manera.

Anzu de esa manera se quedó pensativa, mientras shizuka la peinaba y la maquillaba, la verdad es que la castaña no le prestaba atención a esto lo cual era la única manera de que ella se quedara tranquila ante aquella transformación. Pero ¿cómo prestarle atención a ello cuando le acababan de decir algo tan horrible sobre el chico que se había convertido en su novio no hacía ni un día…? Debía haber una explicación para ello y tenía que saber el porqué.

-¡Solo está celoso porque luzco bien en cuero!- dijo el rubio mientras paseaba en la sala de aquella casa, prácticamente haciendo un desfile con la ropa que se acababa de poner, que consistía en un par de blue jeans un poco rasgados y una chaqueta de cuero negra no muy gruesa.

-Sí como no, cuando ese día venga, ¡ocurrirá en una dimensión paralela!- dijo el castaño estresado, el rubio se veía generalmente bien pero ya se estaba poniendo demasiado fastidioso, así que un castaño le dijo algo para que se callara, y así comenzaron otra de las famosas discusiones del dúo dinámico.

-¡Ya Basta! No hay tiempo para sus peleas, arreglen sus cosas de una vez.- mandó a callarlos cierto tricolor, como si fuera un padre ya cansado de la eterna discusión entre sus hijos, a lo cual cierto dúo se miró mutuamente con molestia, y volteo a lados contrarios, mostrando su desprecio pero sin continuar para no ser regañados de nuevo. Entonces el tricolor prosiguió a guardar una de sus guitarras en una maleta, y claro, él también tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra, pero los pantalones eran negros y sin rasgones, la verdad, le sentaba muy bien aquella ropa.

-Aún no entiendo como no te has vuelto loco con este par….- dijo cierto albino con cara amable, mientras se aproximaba a Yami casualmente, el susodicho simplemente lo miró seriamente, sin odio pero subiendo la guardia ante cualquier posible "ataque"

-Bueno, ya me he acostumbrado a ello de todas formas, lo que me sorprende es como tú aun no te has vuelto loco todavía con un hermano tan amargado.- dijo en broma, la verdad es que conocía desde hacía algún tiempo a Ryou y le agradaba, era agradable ver esa cara sin una mirada asesina en ella cada vez que le decías algo.

Aunque aún no le perdonaba por tener una relación tan cercana con su Anzu. Había tantas cosas que se preguntaba sobre ella en sus tiempos de secundaria que estaba que le pedía una biografía detallada al pobre albino, pero se retenía, ya que se vería demasiado extraño. Aún no anunciaba su noviazgo con la castaña, y el tener que decírselo a alguien, le ponía nervioso todavía.

-Bueno, no siempre fue así, es un gran tipo, y por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de gemelo sería si no quisiera a mi hermano..? ¡Mis padres no me dejan otra opción!- bromeó Ryou siguiendo el juego, no pudiendo evitar mirar a su hermano de reojo, que estaba ajustando algunas cosas en los tambores de su batería, mientras lo volvía a poner en aquella gran maleta. él también tenía una chaqueta y un par de blue jeans negros.

Repentinamente, se pudo escuchar un tremendo grito de terror proviniendo de la castaña en segundo piso invadiendo toda la sala, los chicos se sobresaltaron y no pudieron dejar de pensar en que había pasado lo peor, un accidente o algo así. Rápidamente los chicos se apresuraron a ir al segundo piso, con Yami a la cabeza, preocupado porque algo le haya pasado a su chica. Cuando divisó la puerta del baño, corrió hacia ella con más intensidad que antes, y rápidamente se propuso a abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando tenía unos cuantos centímetros abiertos, inmediatamente sintió como se le lanzaba algo a la cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo dejaba en el piso, junto con un pequeño grito diciendo "¡pervertido!" proveniente de la pelirroja. A lo cual se cerró inmediatamente la puerta dejando las voces de las dos discutiendo.

Inmediatamente sintió como sus amigos llegaban al lugar. Se veía la preocupación en sus rostros, pero al mirarlo en el piso con un shampo al lado de su cabeza, no pudieron evitar reírse un poco ante esta escena: Yami, el más serio, el que siempre los regañaba y nunca habían visto caer ante nada, vencido por una botella de shampo.

-O-oye, ¿estás bien?- decía Jou aguantando la risa, mientras le extendía la mano a su amigo, en señal de que quería ayudarlo a levantarse, el susodicho no volteó ni respondió, solo se levantó por su cuenta en dirección a la sala donde se encontraban antes.

-Vamos a alistar lo demás.- dijo sin más, tratando de esconder lo más que pudo el pequeño sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas, nadie lo notó por suerte, nadie a excepción de cierto albino, que pudo imaginarse miles de razones por lo cual se sonrojaba, aunque lo más seguro era por la vergüenza, ¿Quién sabe?.

Al mismo tiempo, cierto par de chicas seguían su monstruosa discusión sobre qué usar y qué no para el concierto.

-¡De ninguna manera usaré esa cosa, son puras cuerdas! ¡No se puede catalogar como ropa interior!-

-¡Vamos Anzu, no seas quisquillosa! ¡Es esto o el tatuaje (falso)!-

-¡Tampoco me pondré un maldito tatuaje aunque sea falso! ¡Luciré como una drogadicta cualquiera de la calle! ¿¡No basta con el maquillaje para eso!-

-¡Tenemos que esconderte mejor que antes! no querrás que lo de la ultima vez se repita ¿¡O si!- la castaña no tenía replica ante esto, la pelirroja de inmediato supo que había golpeado en el punto exacto, así que continuó.- ¡Después de lo que ocurrió el mismísimo Yami me pidió que te disfrazara de una manera que fueras irreconocible incluso para tu madre!-

-"Aunque mi madre no me reconocería aunque volviera a tener el cuerpo de 5 años que tenía cuando me dejó…- pensó con un puchero la ojiazul, pensando un poco sobre el asunto: la verdad era que no quería volver al hospital, y menos que descubrieran ese "trabajito" que hacía, y más impresionante fue que el mismo Yami le dijo personalmente a ella esto para protegerla, no quería preocuparlo más, pero tampoco quería usar ese tatuaje ¿Cuál era peor?

-¿Y bien? ¿El tatuaje o la tanga?- Anzu miró de mala gana a la pelirroja, sentía que se estaba divirtiendo con eso.

-…El tatuaje….- dijo en un suspiro y arrepentimiento apenas empezó a pronunciar esas palabras, al parecer, hacer preocupar a Atem era peor que el tatuaje, nunca pensó que eso pasaría.

Así pasaron unas dos horas, cada cosa que le quería poner la pelirroja, la ojiazul lo rechazaba con gritos y excusas de toda clase, mas de mil maldiciones salieron de su boca en ese corto tiempo, y los chicos después de 3 gritos seguidos de Anzu, dejaron de preocuparse, y no paraban de preguntarse qué rayos hacían detrás esa puerta que se tardaban demasiado. Por fin, después de estar aburridos de tanto esperar, y Yami volviéndose loco, porque ya se tenían que ir, apareció shizuka por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la clara declaratoria de que ya había terminado su trabajo y estaba satisfecha con el producto final.

-Miren… ¡mi más grande trabajo hasta ahora!- dijo finalmente, para después echarse a un lado para que todos miraran a la castaña, a quien ni siquiera pudieron reconocer a primera vista, después de un rato fue cuando por fin pudieron identificarla por algunos rasgos característicos de ella.

Aunque tenía una cara que mostraba que lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, generalmente se veía bien. Usaba una peluca color negro, con un corte recto tanto adelante como atrás, que le llegaba hacia más debajo de los hombros. Una chaqueta de cuero ligera y corta que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, debajo de ella una camisa color rosa grisáceo, y el gran collar con la pequeña bola de cristal que había usado la vez anterior (a pedido de la castaña). Abajo, un par de shorts negros que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas un poco, ya que usaba unas grandes botas con tacón en punta que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Un par de "" de clip en su oreja izquierda, y por supuesto, el maquillaje negro que le pegaba con el traje. Se veía espectacular, rockeramente espectacular e irreconocible, era perfecto.

-¡Anzu! ¡Luces espectacular!- dijo el rubio rompiendo el trance en el que todos se habían quedado al verla, aun no pudiendo creer que alguien pudiera cambiar tanto.

-Estos zapatos son incómodos, los shorts me aprietan, me pesa la cara y la peluca es estúpida.- dijo dando unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante, con desequilibrio, tratando de controlar su ira de ir a correr al baño a quitarse todo eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Después de algunos cuantos pasos, ella perdió el descontrol y se cayó, sorprendentemente no encontró ningún dolor en su cara por estrellarse contra el piso, un amigo la había atajado antes de que terminara de caer: Su príncipe en armadura plateada Yami, el cual hacia 5 minutos se había vuelto a enamorar de ella con lo bien que se veía, aunque este no fuera su estilo.

-¿Estás bien? no estás acostumbrada a esta clase de zapatos, ¿verdad?- preguntó el tricolor, ayudándola a levantarse, a lo que ella simplemente respondió con un gesto negativo.

-Las botas y los tacones son caros, ¡claro que no los uso!- dijo recordándole el montón de trabajo que pasaba tratando de pagar las cuentas de ese pequeño apartamento en el que vivía y eso que estaba destartalado ya.

-¿Y ese tatuaje en tu espalda…? ¿Días salvajes de los cuales no nos hayas contado?- dijo bromeando el castaño al divisar un tatuaje en forma de rosas rojas con unas cuantas espinas que abarcaba todo su hombro izquierdo, a lo cual ella lo miró con una cara asesina, prácticamente diciendo "¡no me recuerdes el tatuaje!"Por todas partes.

-Me lo acaba de poner shizuka, ¡Es falso y aún así lo odio!- dijo terminándose de parar, estaba de mal humor y necesitaba calmarse. Repentinamente sintió algo tibio en su mano, mas específicamente, una mano tomando la suya, volteó a ver a quien le pertenecía y no pudo evitar formar un gran sonrojo en su cara al ver que esta le pertenecía a ni más ni menos que a Yami, todos los demás los vieron con cara extraña, pero él simplemente empezó a explicar.

-Ten, si te sostienes de mi mano, será menos probable que te caigas, y yo te atajaré si eso sucede.- dijo con la sonrisa más amable hasta ahora, lo cual dejó a la ojiazul en shock, si hace cinco segundos estaba de un terrible humor, ahora estaba tan feliz que podría salir flotando hacia el espacio exterior.

-Bueno, vámonos, se nos hace tarde.- dijo secamente, y volteó a caminar, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Uhmm... chicos… ¿podría ir con ustedes? ¡En verdad quiero ver a mi obra maestra en escena!- dijo algo emocionada, mientras se ponía una maleta al hombro.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué tal si te pasa algo! ¡Ese es un lugar muy peligroso!- saltó Jou de inmediato, tratando de proteger a su inocente hermanita de toda cosa del lado obscuro del mundo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Siempre he querido ver a mi hermano mayor tocar el bajo en un concierto…!- dijo ella con un hilo de voz muy débil, poniendo los mejores ojos de perrito bajo la lluvia que podía, a lo que el hermano titubeó ante esto.

-Emm... Bueno… Ehh…-

-¡Oh! ¡Por el amor de dios! Simplemente déjala ir, de todas formas nos seguirá. Ahora vámonos, ¡Si espero un segundo más me volveré verde!- Rugió Bakura poniendo su gran maleta al hombro y obviamente molesto de tanto esperar, prácticamente arrebatándole las palabras que quería decir el tricolor pero con palabras más sutiles, quien también estaba apurado. Y así, se dirigieron a la puerta para ponerse en marcha…

_Continuará…_

_Recuerden: los personajes no son míos, Anzu y Yami/Atem se pertenecen el uno al otro y a Takahashi... (Ok, solo buscaba una excusa para poner que se pertenecía el uno al otro… xD)_

_Well, lo que sea, gracias por seguir siguiéndome, sé que tardé un montón, y no tengo excusa, pero es que cuando se me va la inspiración para escribir,. No vuelve en 6 meses! Soy la peor._

_Y la verdad, agarré ayer y me inspiré para escribir, actualmente estoy escribiendo la segunda mitad de esto, la verdad es que iba a ser un capítulo entero y larguísimo, pero dije "nah! Dejaré de torturarlos y poner este cap. de una buena vez!" y pos… como ven, así hice…._

_Espero les haya gustado, trabajare todo lo que pueda en la siguiente parte, para esta vez entregarla lo más rápido posible de veras._

_Gracias a Sherezada (de nuevo, en todos los caps. le agradezco XD) por ayudarme en unas cuantas escenas, la verdad, este fic iría 10 veces más lento sin ella… *la ama* (por cierto, felicítenla, ayer fue su hermoso cumpleaños... *-*)_

_Como sea, dejen REVIEWS por favor, gracias por el montón de reviews que dejaron la ultima vez, me inspiraron mucho y me llegó una gran alegría cuando los leía. Gracias de nuevo por su gran paciencia, soy más lenta y muero junto al fic, pero no se preocupen, como ya les dije, no dejaré el fic hasta tener al menos 20 caps. O al menos hasta llegar a la parte donde lo tengo todo pensado (seh, de ahí a adelante, no sé que poner… sigo pensando en la historia…) aunque es un poco difícil, siempre trato de hacer la narrativa un poco obscura y seria, sin faltar algunas bromas o extraños comentarios, por supuesto, este proyecto aun tiene más misterios que desentrañar, voy en serio con él y quisiera que fuera uno de esos pocos fics terminados..._


End file.
